The Years Between
by Georgina Gena Green
Summary: A father/ son story. The story of Harry's relationship with Snape beginning at the end of the final chapter of Deathly Hallows. Spoilers for the whole Harry Potter series including a Cursed Child. Rated T because of references to past abuse. Mild violence. Images by Cuttersnap on unsplash.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Severus opened his eyes, groaned and closed them again. Albus Dumbledore in midnight blue robes was sat opposite him.

"So I've gone to hell?"

"Of course not, dear boy. Is that likely after all you have done? In any case, I am a bit concerned that you think that is where I might be."

Severus opened his eyes. If he didn't know better, he would think he was on the Hogwarts Express. He was in a train carriage seated at what looked like a first class dining table. Opposite him was an annoyingly cheerful Dumbledore reading a menu.

"I recommend a light soup and the salmon."

"I just died. Food is not the top of my priorities."

"Well is should be," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. "Enjoying yourself, treating yourself to a few luxurious should be at the top of your agenda. Let's have a white wine."

"Albus, you're obfuscating. What has happened to the boy and Voldemort?"

Albus looked down at his menu.

Severus reached over and gently removed it.

"What happened to Potter? Did he understand the memories? Did he do what needed to be done?"

Albus looked up, the twinkle absent and nodded.

"Is he here?" whispered Severus.

"No, he has gone back."

"I don't understand."

"Drink your wine and I'll explain."

"He forgave you?" Severus confirmed sometime later.

Albus nodded "He is a remarkable young man."

Severus nodded. He would not have blamed Potter for at least a minor (or indeed major) rant about Dumbledore's 'pig to the slaughter plan.'

"And have you forgiven me?"

Severus looked into the startling blue eyes.

"I?"

"I was your only true friend and protector and I made you kill me. Alienated you from everyone including Harry."

"Voldemort's death is confirmed?"

Albus nodded.

"Then you are forgiven. I need you in any case. The thought of facing Black and Lily and Potter alone…," Severus shuddered.

"I won't leave you again. I promise," Albus put his hand over the delicate potioned stained fingers.

Severus leaned back. He was just beginning to feel the tension drain from his shoulders when he experienced a sudden cold draft like a carriage door had been opened. He saw Albus eyes widen in shock,

"What …."

It was as if a tornado had swept through the carriage destroying all before it. Albus was swept from view as he was sucked up through the heart of the tornado and Severus lost consciousness again.

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. This story is just for fun. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'd better see how mum's doing," said Ron grasping Hermione's hand, tugging her along.

"Get some sleep Harry, before everyone demands a word," called Hermione.

Harry paused at the bottom of the headmaster's steps, half masked by the phoenix statue balanced precariously against the edge of the arch. Ginny was crossing the hallway heading in the direction of the tower. Harry wondered if she was searching for him. He almost called out. He almost stepped out. He imagined grabbing her arm, pulling her to his chest, burying his face in her hair calling it victory, luxuriating in peace. Almost.

He felt incomplete. Inevitable after the loss of his horcrux he supposed but instinct told him that Ginny was not the missing piece of his jigsaw. Well she might me a missing piece, but not the one he needed right now.

Something was tugging at him, something was worrying him. It was as if he had forgotten to complete his homework or wipe clean his dad's old map or add boomslang to polyjuice potion.

Snape! Bloody Hell! Dying, King's Cross and the final dual must have addled his brain. The thought of seeking assistance didn't even cross his mind. His Firebolt would have been faster but only just he reckoned. It took him twenty minutes to reach the whomping willow. He would have been there much sooner but he had been forced to make a detour to collect what he needed.

His swimming skills had not markedly improved since the second task of the triward tournament but his panic engendered a spectacular head first dive under the tree to the tunnel's entrance. He scrambled and slithered beneath the roots and along the tunnel. He stumbled and groped desperately onwards until he reached the shack. He berated himself for not coming back straight after the confrontation in the Great Hall.

He entered the room. God he hated this place. When this done he would burn it to the ground: Sirius' trick, the Lupin/Pettigrew confrontation, Voldemort and Snape. So much evil. Fire would purify it.

Snape was exactly as he had left him. Left arm outstretch, head to one side. Eyes closed. The wound had stopped bleeding as the heart had given up.

What did he hope to accomplish? His plan, if one could call it that, constructed in the flight from the phoenix steps was born of desperation not magical knowledge. Instinct alone had guided him. A final pause. Brief. Infinitesimal even. But Hermione voice's telling the story of the second brother, images of Dumbledore's blackened hand, and the inferi from the lake in the cave all hammered through his brain. Did he have choice? Only in theory. He knew he had identified the missing piece and he would not be whole without it.

He knelt. Snape skin appeared not much paler in death than in life. The white shirt was red. The stains on the black robes were more difficult to see. His left hand softly stroked the black hair. His right felt for a pulse. There was none. He cupped Snape's chin and gently moved the head to the right so he could see Nagini's bite.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the resurrection stone wrapped in his handkerchief. Careful not to touch the stone with his bare hand, he gently, reverently placed it lightly on the wound. With his other hand he pulled out the Elder Wand and placed it over the stone and the Master of Death ordered death to be gone.

Once when the Dursleys had been out a parent's evening, Harry had watched a detective programme where a man had received an electric shock. His whole body had been consumed by a sudden jolt. Snape's body did a similar thing when the Elder Wand connected with the resurrection stone. Harry could feel the magic pulsing him through him, through the wand and into Snape. Moments later the wound on his neck began to close and his chest began to rise.

Harry thrust the stone into his pocket, drew Snape into his arms closed his eyes and trusted that the Elder Wand would allow him to apparate to the infirmary as the wards around the castle were still down after the battle.

Later, when Harry tried to piece together the next few days, all he could recall was a kaleidoscope of disconnected images beginning with him landing on the infirmary floor holding Snape. Even now, five days later, he didn't dare leave the hospital wing. To be fair Kreacher had kept him well supplied with food but that was the only good news. He supposed it could be worse at least he had a mattress now and was no longer sleeping in the chair at the side of Snape's bed. His sleep was still broken by nightmares, his or Snape's usually both, but at least with the mattress and pillow, he no longer had the terrible crick in his neck he had for the first three days.

"You could take a break now Mr Potter," said Madam Pomfrey gently later that evening. "He's out of danger. It could take weeks for him to come out of the coma and I am pretty sure the Minister and the aurors are not coming back."

Harry look up in time to catch the wry smile on her face. At least Madam Pomfrey was on his side.

"You think?"

"I know. Trust me Kingsley has only been Minister for a week and there are only so many times he can be beaten into submission by an unqualified 17 year old wizard and still have enough credibility to keep his job."

Harry was unable to suppress a grin. "At least you're talking to me."

"Of course. The others will come round." She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before continuing her rounds.

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later, when he was well, Snape would describe his return to consciousness like a slide show: a brief colourful snapshot, followed by a spell of darkness when the projector moved on. The show was disjointed with long gaps between some of the slides.

Slide 1

"No," Potter's voice was calm and determined.

"Harry be reasonable. The public will expect a trial. They need to hear the story." The voice sounded familiar. Shacklebolt's maybe?

"I understand that. We all need to understand if we are to heal but he is staying here, I will come."

"People want reassurance. They want to know that those responsible are under lock and key, especially the man responsible for Dumbledore's death."

"He's not responsible. He saved me. He saved us all. He is staying here."

Another voice. His brain came up with the name Arthur.

"Harry, people have lost loved ones. Ginny, Neville were tortured. The cruciatus was used in Hogwarts. People don't want him here. For his own safety, he is better off under auror guard at St Mungo's or the Ministry."

"He stays here. I will come when needed." Potter's voce remained calm, comforting, deeper than he remembered, mature.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I am going to insist."

He briefly thought he felt hands on his arms and legs as if he was to be lifted from the bed.

"No, it is I whom am insisting."

He felt a swirling power around him as if the tornado had returned. Raw magic whirling around his bed. The hands at his arms and legs were tossed away. Loud thuds, like bodies hitting the walls and floors gasps of fear.

Slide 2

"Dad, said you were pretty upset."

"I have had enough of the Ministry doing what is popular rather than what is right."

A girl, a woman's voice. "I understand what you are trying to do, but surely you can understand why people are angry. You hated him for what he did to Sirius and Dumbledore."

"He had no choice. Dumbledore forced him."

"Look mate, Ginny wants him out of here. Let them take him. You can sort it out at the trial. Let him go with the aurors for now and come and spend sometime with us at the Burrow."

"No. I am staying here and so is he. But you and Hermione should go. Look after your mum. She needs you."

Slide 3

A hand covering his. Holding his.

A hand on his forehead, gently bathing it.

Hands gently brushing his hair.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain, for not understanding, for not realising, for leaving you alone. But you're not alone any more. I won't ever leave you, I promise.

Please get well so I can thank you and you can be snide.

He almost managed a laugh at that. Almost.

Slide 4

"You need to rest Harry."

Minerva.

"I'm okay here."

"Please Harry. Let me help. You need to sleep. You won't do him or you any good if you are half asleep in front of the Wizengamot tomorrow."

"I'll be okay."

"Please Harry. Just for a few hours overnight. I need to do this. I need to sit at his side and apologise for not trusting him. For not believing in Dumbledore's trust in him. For raising my wand against him at the end and to thank him for fleeing rather than fighting."

Snape tried to open his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madan Pomfrey."

"What is it Mr Potter?"

He opened his eyes.

Harry Potter, Master of Death, slayer of Voldemort, master of the Elder Wand and saviour of Ministers for Magic, was pointing a shaking hand at the bed.

"Severus, you're awake," Poppy smiled at him.

"Obviously," whispered Snape flickering his eyes in annoyance.

Potter was grinning inanely.

Snape scowled back.

He watched Potter obsessively over the next few days. There was nothing else to do. He wasn't allowed to sit up, he wasn't allowed to read and he was strongly discouraged from speaking. The latter hurt like hell in any case.

Potter pottered. Pomfrey was still rushed off her feet and had clearly come to rely on the boy to do the day to day care. He ran a series of regular monitoring and pain killing spells. He brought water and helped Severus to begin to drink and then eat when the time came. Snape thought about resisting but he wasn't feeling up to a nonverbal argument with Poppy and he quickly came to realise that he was the only one in the ward who had a dedicated carer.

Also Potter surprised him. He seemed to know what he needed and was not intrusive. Potter would often just sit quietly in the chair next to him reading. Sometimes when Severus first awoke, he chatted, telling him what had happened in a factual sort of way since he lost consciousness in the Screaming Shack. Severus, from the glimpses of reality he had seen whilst he was unconscious, knew he was getting an abbreviated version. Potter said surprisingly little about his own role including in the defeat of Voldemort. Potter assured him Voldemort was dead and that he (Severus) was in the clear with the Ministry but provided no further details.

It was Minerva, a guilt ridden and overly affectionate Minerva, who filled him in when she came to see him a few hours after he had awoken. She had shooed Potter away insisting that he get some fresh air and take a shower. Then she summoned Albus' pensive and forced him to dive in.

"Minerva it is much too soon. He is barely awake and much too weak," warned Madam Pomfrey.

Severus scowled at both of them.

"Poppy he survived 11 years as a spy and a fatal snake bite. He can surely grit his teeth for a few memories."

"Surely it can wait…"

"It can't wait. I know you Severus you're getting better by the hour you'll be sitting up and snapping before we can say Salazar Slytherin. There has been enough secrets and misunderstandings to last us all a lifetime. I want him to understand before he does something to hurt Harry."

Severus rolled his eyes. Potter of course.

"Stop being pig headed Severus and dive in or I'll forget how guilt ridden I'm feeling and give you a bed bath."

Severus repeated the eye roll but lowered his head towards the pensive.

They were in the Great Hall, he watched Potter circling Voldemort taunting him, defending him, Snape, and his loyalty to Dumbledore in front of the assembled crowd. He watched Potter cast the expelliarmus and the Dark Lord fall for the final time.

Then they were in the infirmary. Potter had levitated him onto the bed. He was screaming for Poppy insisting she help him.

There appeared to be endless daily visits by Minerva to the infirmary. Each time Potter was in the chair by the bed or on the mattress on the floor.

The scene shifted to the Wizengamot. Potter was seated in the middle of the court on a small hard wooden chair. He looked tiny facing the court. He watched Potter face down the Ministry. Describing over and over again his, Snape's, role in Dumbledore's death, in providing the sword of Gryffindor and his attempts to protect the students.

Finally there was a press conference. Potter refused to answer questions about his defeat of Voldemort instead he read a statement about Snape's role in the war demanding he be cleared of all charges and given an Order of Merlin first class.

"But the man was a Death Eater. He joined voluntarily. Did he not Mr Potter?" God he hated Rita Skeeter.

"Severus Snape was bullied mercilessly by my father and his friends. They were young but that is no excuse. He made a mistake which cost him everything. He seized his second chance and went onto to demonstrate unimaginable bravery to help us defeat Voldemort. He protected me time and time again. Albus Dumbledore was proud to call him his friend. Any man would be. He is the father I never had."

Severus closed his eyes and withdrew from the pensieve. He felt McGonagall's hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, relieved he was not expected to speak. He managed to open his eyes. Minerva lent down and wiped his eyes and then her own.

"He idolises you. Worships you even. He's used the need to care for you to avoid coming to terms with what has happened or the future."

Severus nodded and squeezed her hand awkwardly.

"And while we are on there is a couple more things I'd like to mention before you get your voice back properly."

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently as far as the castle is concerned you're still the Headmaster and the Ministry has been forced to accept that.

Severus blanched and shook his head frantically. "No," he croaked.

"Too late I'm afraid, you're stuck with it. And… eer oh yes, Potter's powers seems to have increased quite dramatically since acquiring the Elder Wand. Albus's portrait has advised that you are the one to handle that."

"I am going to blast that portrait off the wall," he rasped.

"Well it's in your office I suppose," she replied smartly before sweeping away. "I'll be back to talk about the rebuilding of the castle, Headmaster," she added as she headed out of the room with a final smirk.

Snape was sat up in bed but his eyes were closed when Harry returned. The boy crept quietly to his chair, sat down and lifted a letter out of his bag. He had reached the fourth letter when Snape gave a strained cough. Harry jumped up, poured a fresh glass of water and made to lift in to Snape's lips.

"You could use magic, Potter. You are a wizard," rasped Snape.

Harry grinned. He flicked his wrist and watched Snape drink greedily. Severus narrowed eyes suggested he had not failed to notice that he had cast the spell silently.

"Can I get you anything else, Sir?"

"I would like a shower but Poppy refuses to let me try without help."

"I should think so. You've only been awake for 12 hours."

Snape glared at him.

"When would you like to go?"

"After the start of term… Now Potter, of course! I have been lying here for weeks."

"Of course, Sir." Another grin.

Potter pulled back the duvet helped him shuffle to the edge of the bed. Harry held him tightly as he tried to stand.

"And you can get rid of that," Snape snarled as Potter wandlessly summoned a wheelchair. It was banished to the corridor as Harry put his arm round Severus' waist and they shuffled slowly forwards.

Ten minutes to the bathroom. An hour to shower. The removal of each item of clothing took a few minutes plus some choice language. Harry was banished to the far side of the bathroom. He had to beg Snape to allow him to help him into the shower which he had configured into a muggle type disabled shower with a seat and metal bars to grip onto.

Snape was exhausted by the time Harry lowered him back onto the bed.

"You're too damn cheerful and much too polite Potter. I'm worried about you. You're plotting something aren't you?"

"No, Sir. Just very happy to have you back to something like normal."

"What grumpy git of the dungeons?"

"Your words, Sir," Harry grinned, clearly delighted to finally discover a glimmer of a sense of humour.

"Careful Potter, saving my life will not prevent me from deducting house points."

"It's the holidays, Sir!" said Harry pretending to scowl.

"I'll save them up until September," he paused. "You are coming back to finish your education?" Snape demanded with overdone casualness.

"If Hogwarts will allow it," replied Harry tentatively.

"I'm the Headmaster, Potter. What I say goes," he snapped disguising his relief.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in action, Sir"

Snape glared up at him, until he realised he was serious. "You'll be one of the few, Potter."

"You are probably the bravest headmaster the school has ever know, Sir."

"Cut the Gryffindor sentimentality and help me get ready for bed."

Harry grinned as the tension eased and he reached into the closet for a clean nightshirt. "Wow…"

Severus looked up and glared at the periwinkle blue shirt.

"Didn't know you did colours other than black."

"Minerva," snarled Snape "She's worse than Albus. "Transfigure it to white, Potter, if you would."

Once Snape was safely in bed, Harry knelt down to pull his mattress and sleeping bag out from under the hospital bed. He plumped up the pillows rolled out the bag.

"Potter, what on earth are you doing?"

"Getting my bed ready, Sir."

"Potter, this is surely no longer necessary and it is certainly not necessary for you to sleep on the floor."

Harry looked down. The boy clearly didn't want to be sent away. Minvera's analysis of his mental state unfortunately seemed spot on.

"You might need something, Sir," Potter pointed out.

The silence stretched on for a few seconds before Potter looked up. Vulnerable green eyes met his own.

"There is an empty bed on the right, Potter. Use that. Spell it a bit closer if you would prefer."

The boy's eyes lit up and a single move of his wand transferred the bedside cabinet and chair to the opposite side of the bed and brought the empty bed closer. Severus swallowed. That sweep of his hand reminded him uncomfortably of Albus.

He watched Potter sneak a glance at him to see if he was going to complain the bed was too close. When he said nothing, he saw the boy relax and even edged the bed a couple of inches closer.

"Potter, Harry .. wake up its okay. Wake up you're safe."

He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry leant into it and tried to snuggle closer.

"Harry, stay still or you will fall off the bed."

Potter tried to grab onto his arm.

"Potter, I am not strong enough for this," That forced the boy to open his eyes. Snape was propped on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, nightmare. They didn't wake you when you were unconscious." Harry sat up swiftly arms around Severus to guide him back to bed.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered lowering him down and drawing the covers around him.

"Potter you don't have to apologise for a nightmare. It is not your fault, believe me I know."

An hour or so later Harry was the one to awaken to cries. Snape was thrashing in the bed to the side of him. Harry rolled off his bed and knelt quickly over the Headmaster.

Should he wake him? It would break up his sleep even more, given that he has probably not been asleep that long after Harry's dream

Harry tentatively climbed on the bed and put his arms around the tense and arching body. Almost at once Snape relaxed as Harry willed his magic to calm the thrashing limbs. Two minutes later Severus had settle into a calm sleep. I'll give it half an hour or so, thought Harry, closing his eyes.

Severus woke to find Harry's arm over him and his head on his chest. "Damn I forgot to put up silencing charms." He put his hand on Harry's back to wake him.

"You're freezing Potter, you stupid boy," he grumbled. "Accio blankets."

Harry stirred but then snuggled deeper.

Severus sighed and put his arm round the boy. And reflected again that Minerva's assessment had been correct. The boy clearly idolised him, incredible as that was. It was not the first time he had experienced it. He had been Head of Slytherin for more than a decade. The house was insular. To the rest of Hogwarts he projected an image of harsh discipline combined with fierce protection and loyalty to his own House Within that House, he had a reputation for meeting out dire retribution to those who crossed him combined with warmth and kindness to those who needed comfort. He was a great source of comfort to lonely first and second years, a mentor, a leader to the older years. Revered, admired in the Dark Lord's service but a still a source of comfort to those in need. As a consequence, he had often found himself followed round the House by vulnerable members of the younger years: besieged with requests for help with homework, and requests from dorms to pop in to say goodnight.

The older years presented different challenges and Severus had learnt the hard way to ward his private quarters against late night visitors wanting attention of different sorts. Instead he joined them in their common room, accepted their invitation to parties, shared illegal firewhisky and gossiped of illicit relationships. Those involved even sought his advice on occasion. He had also learnt to handle propositions of all kinds effectively and kindly and with a skill his colleagues would have envied had they been aware.

He therefore had no difficulty, even without the aid of legitimacy, in understanding Potter's feelings. Traumatised like himself and probably suffering PTSD, the boy was desperately seeking a parent figure to take care of him even though he was actively seeking to care for Severus as well. The question was what was Severus to do?

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was mid-morning and the argument was in full swing. Harry was torn between being delighted at seeing Snape so much better and realising that he would no longer be under his constant vigil if he left the hospital wing.

"I am returning to my quarters."

Severus was sat on the edge of the bed. Pomfrey and McGonagall were both glaring at him.

"Severus that is ridiculous. You can barely walk."

"I insist you stay in the infirmary where I can be monitor you."

"As you kindly pointed out yesterday, I am still Headmaster and I am therefore going to exercise my rights."

"Severus be reasonable. You can't manage."

Severus played his winning card "Potter will look after me." He glanced across at the boy.

"Potter?" said Poppy.

"Yes, he has basically been doing the job for the last few weeks under your supervision. Nothing will change. He will stay in my quarters and simply check in by floo every hour. Assuming that is alright with you Potter?" Severus raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Harry beamed, "Love to Sir. That sounds like a great plan."

"Excellent," Severus turned back just to in time to catch his deputy Headmistress shake her head and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Slytherins" under her breath.

"You didn't change it that much."

Severus sat down heavily on the couch. He had insisted on walking from the infirmary, refusing Harry's suggestion of a muggle wheelchair. Instead, they had shuffled slowly forwards, Harry's arm around his waist. Snape had threatened to send Gryffindor into minus points if he attempted to levitate him. This had only engendered an amused snort from Harry but he had taken Snape's threat to bar him from his quarters more seriously.

"I didn't change what Potter?" Severus gasped.

"Dumbledore's office,….Kreacher," called Harry.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Could you bring some tea and some lunch quickly please? The Headmaster needs something to eat."

Kreacher bowed and there were two pops as Kreacher disappeared and reappeared almost simultaneously.

"You get better service than I do Potter."

Harry grinned unperturbed, "You'll get the same, now I am staying here."

"Brat."

Harry grinned again. "I've missed this."

"We had better check your room. Although I did tell the house elves it was for you, so presumably a small palace has been constructed."

"Let's eat first."

"Tea first," whispered Severus, "Please."

In fact it was lunch, a nap and monitoring spells before they investigated the Headmaster's modified quarters. Harry laughed and laughed when he saw his room. The four poster was decked out in Slytherin colours and the rug on the floor was a tapestry of a snake.

"I am at a loss as to how to annoy you Potter, which frankly is starting to worry me. I expected at least a couple of hours sulking. In fact I was looking forward to the peace and quiet."

"To be honest, I was blaming the Sorting Hat."

Grinning again at Severus' baffled look, he paused before saying, "It has always wanted to sort me into Slytherin. I always had to talk my way out of it."

Severus eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"I met Ron first on the train. Malfoy was really horrid to him and I didn't want to go to Slytherin." Harry paused and surprised by the silence moved closer to Snape eyeing him sharply.

"What's the matter?"

"I was thinking how different things could have been. Different and more difficult I suppose," Snape reflected.

"Nah, you would have been just as big a git to me," Harry teased.

Severus clipped him gently round the ear gesturing that they should return to the study.

The next 24 hours were filled with work. Under Snape's direction, Harry helped him put his quarters and study in order. It had been relatively untouched by the battle although something would need to be done about the staircase. Anxious to avoid stressing Snape, Harry had remained determinedly, light hearted and impervious to insult. He worked carefully under Snape's direction only being difficult when he felt Severus was overtiring himself.

Snape's attempts to keep up his sarcastic harsh treatment were failing pathetically. The boy's quiet diligence, gentle kindness and forbearance made it impossible for him to continue to view him as James Potter. He was horrified by how often he had started to call Potter, Harry and even more horrified by Harry's lack of clothes and possessions. We are going shopping this week he had told him.

But shopping had to wait until Severus had reviewed the progress on repairing the castle and delivered the assistance, even in his weakened state, that only the headmaster could provide.

"Are you ready Severus?" McGonagall, wand in hand, gestured to the main gate.

It was cold for August. They had already been outside for two hours replacing the wards on the paths down to the station. Harry could tell McGonagall and Flitwick thought it was taking too long and both had urged Severus to leave it for another day.

"You shouldn't be here. It is too soon," hissed Harry

"Stop nagging Potter and stand back."

Harry moved away to the side.

Snape began the complex incantation that generated this blue energy to encase the main gate. From watching the casting of the previous wards, Harry knew that the magic slowly built to full strength like a pulse before forming a shield over the object being warded. After a few minutes it would turn invisible.

Two minutes in Harry knew Snape was in difficulties. His wand arm was shaking, perspiration was pouring down his face. Harry glanced at McGonagall and Flitwick and realised that from their position they were unaware of the problem. He watched Severus fumbled with a handkerchief to wipe his face. When it dropped to the floor, Harry stepped forward to pick it up. Straightening up he stepped close to Snape, with his back to McGonagall and Flitwick. Under the pretext of returning the handkerchief he put his hand on Severus elbow and closed his eyes and let his magic flow into Snape, bolstering his magic core and channelling the excess energy into the wards. He felt a moment of resistance from Snape and then he relaxed. Two minutes later the process was complete.

"That was very impressive Severus," commented Minerva. Harry stepped away.

"Indeed." Snape's face was shuttered.

"You are clearly recovering your strength," Flitwick squeaked excitedly.

Snape inclined his head.

"That is enough for today, I believe. Potter back to the castle," Snape turned and swept away as if he had recovered much of his former energy. Harry increased his pace adding a small jog to his step as Snape attacked the final stairs to his office.

"Hey this is great, you seem much….." The sentence was interrupted as Harry found himself slammed against the office wall, Snape's hand at his throat.

"Sir?" he rasped, willing his magic not to react.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Potter? How dare you invade my magic without my permission? Trying to emulate the Dark Lord are we?" Snape spat.

"I was just trying to help, I don't know what.." Harry gasped, the hand still at his throat.

"What you did was a magical assault, did you know that Potter?"

Harry desperately tried to shake his head, "No idea.. Just trying.." The hand moved from his throat to his chin

"Seven years of magical education and your ignorance is still staggering as is your arrogance. How dare you presume to intervene like that in front of my colleagues? Do you think they don't already have doubts about me doing the job? How does giving the impression that I have to rely on your help assist my position?"

"I'm sorry, it didn't occur,,,, I don't think they noticed," Harry stuttered.

The grip on his chin tightened and Harry forced his magic down.

"Do you understand what you've done Potter. Do you? I was supposed to die at the end of this war. That was the plan, my plan. The only way to make up for everything I'd done. My one chance of real redemption and you took it from me. Instead I am forced back into this damn job. The hated Headmaster who stood by and watched his students tortured. They used the cruciatus curse on first years Potter and I had to stand and watch if I could not devise a clever enough excuse without blowing my cover."

"You did what you had to do. You were so brave, you saved me, all of us… Your strength..."

"You really are stupid if you think I'm a hero, Potter," Snape snapped, hands moving to Harry's shoulders, willing the boy to lash out like he used to do. He was frustrated by the boy's determined calm, knowing that if Potter wanted to do so he could bring him to the ground with one wave of his hand.

"McGonagall showed me your touching little speech to the Prophet," he sneered. "Is that what you really think? What you really want Potter: me as your father? Let me show you what sort of man you want as a father."

Harry's eyes widened as Snape pressed closer

"Reverse Legilimency," Snape snarled.

Harry's mind was suddenly flooded with memories, the images were literally hammered into his mind. Harry screamed with pain but Snape did not let go. There was Snape taking the mark, kissing the Dark Lord's robe, scooping potion from a cauldron and feeding it to a young man who began to scream in pain. Snape casting unforgivable after unforgivable as he ran through a burning muggle town. The Dark Lord torturing a child, Snape dragged by the hair into a room and thrown onto a bed the Dark Lord unbuttoning his robes.." Losing control, Harry pushed back, Snape fell backwards as Harry slid to the floor hands over his eyes.

He heard Snape pick himself up, "So now you know, what sort of man you are idolising…"

Harry opened his eyes and watched Snape turn paler than he would have thought possible. Before he could speak, Snape swirled round and for the second time in his life he saw Snape propel himself through a window and out into the air.

Harry was kicked into action, He ran to the window and saw Snape flying off towards the forest.

"Accio firebolt," screamed Harry unsure whether he was going to kill Snape when he found him or hug him. The volcano of emotions causing his magic to surge uncontrollably.

Snape would not have believed that he had the strength to fly. He had flown through the window to get away from the unbelievable pain and loathing in Harry's eyes. He almost expected to fall but as he left the window he felt the power surge inside him as he hadn't since Nagini's attack. As he hurtled across the ground and past the Hogwarts wards into open countryside, he felt free and alive as he hadn't in months, years. He hurtled on, oblivious of direction and destination. After an hour he landed exhausted in field and collapsed on the grass in the sunshine. He was tired but the magic was still thumping through him. He transformed a stone into a goblet and drank from the stream. He lay back and looked at the clouds imagining he was nine again and lying next to Lily. Eventually he slept.

When he awoke he realised he had been asleep for two hours and felt more rested than he could imagine. His magic felt strong vibrant and clear. The sun was still hot and he was glad he had rested in the shade. After another drink, his hunger was accompanied by a feeling that he was glad to be alive and free. It was as if he had out flown his anger, his despair and his lethargy. But with his acknowledgement of that truth came the guilt of his treatment of Harry who was the main reason for his freedom and life. The fact that he had frequently saved the boy's life did not lessen his self-loathing. The boy was vulnerable, honourable and loyal and he deserved better than he had got today. Reluctant though he was to admit it even to himself, he enjoyed the boy's adoration, it was such a stark change from what he normally saw in the eyes of others. He sighed and prepared to apparate to Hogsmeade.

He arrived outside the Hogshead. He was about to commence his walk to0 Hogwarts when he saw Aberforth at the window gesturing urgently. He considered ignoring him but he'd always liked Aberforth. He had frequently enjoyed his wry humour and his jibes at Albus. He was one of the few who could get under Dumbledore's skin and in spite his loyalty to the former headmaster, he had also enjoyed it.

"I could use a cold beer," he said approaching the backdoor of the Inn.

Aberforth put a finger to his lips and pulled him inside. Snape rolled his eyes. He was tired of people who missed the excitement and clandestine activities of the Order.

"Aberforth for goodness sake," he was stunned when he was hit with a silencing spell. Aberforth bent close.

"Potter's in the bar. Arrived an hour ago. He's had a few but it looks like someone's slipped something into his beer and Baxley and Daxley have got a wand at his throat. The only reason he's not dead is that they are looking for you."

Baxley and Daxley. Distance relations of Yaxley. Minor Death Eaters on the fringe of the movement. Gophers for the Dark Lord's more important followers. As Severus recalled, they had waited eagerly on Lucius. No doubt they were kicking their heels now that Malfoy senior was busy redeeming himself through good works in the less affluent parts of wizarding London.

The silencing charm was removed. Snape gripped his wand, nodded and slid forwards.

The scene in the bar was as Aberforth had described it. Potter was on the floor clearly experiencing the aftermath of the cruciatus.

"We are going to kill you anyway. Tell us where he is and we'll make it quick."

"Safely in his study behind Hogwarts wards, so you might as well give up."

Potter did not lie well. Never had. But Severus appreciated his loyalty especially after their confrontation earlier today. He raised his wand.

"He's a damn traitor. Why are you protecting him? He delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord that caused your parents death, he killed Dumbledore and he always thought you were an arrogant, stupid piece of crap."

"I don't care what he thinks or what he did in the past. He chose the right side in the end and protected me again and again."

"Stupefy," Snape sent two blasts in successions. The Death Eaters fell to the ground. Potter instinctively rolled out of the way before looking up.

"Thanks. …Sorry," he whispered.

"How on earth you made it through last year without me there to save your arse every five minutes. I will never know," sneered Snape.

"Sorry, well I had Ron and Hermione so that sort of helped."

"Tell me they didn't disarm you?"

Harry grinned sheepishly "I had dropped my wand on the floor while I was drinking and couldn't reach it."

Snape walked over and extended a hand which Harry grasped gingerly still unsure of his reception.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being drunk and getting ambushed," snarled Snape. Briefly wondering how Harry would react, he pulled the boy into a fierce hug.

At first, Harry felt rigid but then he relaxed and his arms flew round Snape's waist. "Sorry," he whispered. "I flew for hours and could not find you. I thought you would be weak and fall, I thought you.."

"Shhh…" breathed Severus. "It is I who should apologise for my conduct in my office."

"I should never have given you magic without permission. I can't believe how much there is I still don't know," Harry mumbled into the black robes.

"The transfusion has strengthened me."

"Yeah, I thought you looked a lot better."

"You, however, need a nap and a shower. "

"No lecture?"

"Later, Mr Potter."

Harry grinned.

It was late evening by the time Harry awoke. He stretched and headed for the study. Hearing voices he paused.

"You cannot be serious? That is your plan?"

Harry strained to hear the response.

"What safe?" There was a further noise much like the sound of furniture being moved.

"Well of all the plans you have come up with over the years this is the stupidest. The boy will never accept it. I can't believe he ever would have, he's nearly 18. And he certainly won't after this morning."

Harry did not feel he could stay hidden any longer.

"Professor?" he said entering the study.

Severus was stood with his back to the door to his private quarters glaring at the portrait of Dumbledore. He swung round on hearing Harry's voice.

"Eavesdropping Potter?" Snape snarled.

Harry stepped back in reaction to the new mood swing.

Severus sat down suddenly at the desk and put his head in his hands, "Let's have some dinner."

"I'll get Kreacher," offered Harry stepping forward rather warily.

Dinner ordered. Snape gestured to the couch.

"What is it?"

"Senile old wizards with crazy plans they insist on sharing."

Dumbledore opened his eyes and winked at Harry who grinned.

Snape swung round wand in hand

"Leave him alone or I will blast you all off the wall."

"No need for violence, dear boy. I'll pop off and visit Minerva and leave you two to talk."

"Don't rush back," snarled Snape. "In fact consider moving in."

"Thank you Kreacher," said Harry as the elf appeared with a feast of fish and chips. Harry reached for a plate and poured tea for himself and Snape.

"Do come and eat."

Reluctantly Snape joined him at the table, his snarl lessening only slightly at the sight of the cod and chips.

"I thought you got on with Dumbledore's portrait?" said Harry.

Severus scowled and continued to eat.

"Look I'm sorry I overheard…"

"Again," snarled Snape but with much less rancour than before.

"But I don't want another year of people not telling me stuff."

"You think you were the only one he kept in the dark?" came the sneering retort.

"Of course not, what he did to you was well…. I want to think well of him you know. We made it up at King's Cross."

"King's Cross?" said Snape jolted out of his annoyance.

Harry gave him a brief description of his encounter at KX. Snape looked thoughtful.

"I met him on a train."

Harry chocked on his peas.

"But he wasn't expecting me to return. Expected me to go on..."

"Sorry," said Harry again.

Snape dismissed his apology with a shake of his head. "He has all the afterlife to lecture me."

"We'll share him," said Harry with a grin. Snape gave a rare smile.

"So what did he want today?"

Snape scowled again. "He heard what happened this morning and made me tell him about the Hogshead."

"Was he angry with me?" asked Harry "I guess he is about the Elder Wand as well."

"Concerned," said Snape slowly. "Thinks, and I am quoting here, "given our emotional states we risk continued misunderstanding and volatility in our relationship.""

Thinking of Snape's mood swings and his own emotions which fluctuated between anger, extreme overprotectiveness and a desire to cling, he thought Dumbledore's point was not entirely without merit.

"So what does she suggest?" he said helping himself to ice-cream desert.

Snape fidgeted.

"I know you think I won't agree, I overheard that much."

Snape remained silent then pointed to the desk his eyes on his plate.

Harry walked over and saw a small pile of white papers that had obviously been tossed on the desk. He picked them up and read the heading.

He realised after a moment that he had stopped breathing. An adoption form.

"This isn't possible is it? I am 18 next week."

"Age is no bar in the wizarding world," muttered Snape still starring at his plate.

He looked at Snape at the table, head bowed staring at his plate and hope drained away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Snape head snapped towards him.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"That he made you feel you needed to offer this. Protect me one last time after all you have done for me, when you should be enjoying your freedom and getting free of the past."

Snape stood up and strode over and without seeking permission he grabbed Harry's chin and stared into his eyes. He stopped short of invading his mind.

"You do not want to do this Harry, do you? Not after this morning surely?"

"You keep saying that. Why do you think this morning upset me so much? I knew you were angry but why did you fly away?"

"I saw your face when I blasted those thoughts into your mind. Your hatred and disgust…"

"At Voldemort, not you! At what he and Dumbledore made you do. Everything they made you do," Harry's thoughts switched to the final memory.

"I would not have shown you any further Harry. I know you pulled away but I wouldn't. I can hardly live with … well. I would not have inflicted it on you."

"I'm sorry, for everything you suffered. I know some of it will have been his anger at your protection of me."

"I got myself into it Harry. Don't attribute the start of it to anything but a hunger for power on my part."

Harry wanted to hug him again but did not think he would be permitted, so settled for a hand on the shoulder instead.

It was perhaps inevitable that they would both suffer nightmares that night. Snape woke first to Harry's screams and wandered through to his room to gently wake him. In fact Harry, exhausted from flight and shocks barely did much more than turn over. But he woke in earnest an hour later when Severus sleep was disturbed.

Lying on the bed next to Snape with his arm wrapped around him hoping to easy the shaking, Harry wondered where he would be without this man to anchor him. Now the quest to destroy Voldemort was over, Ron had returned to his family and taken Hermione with him. They had been his anchors, his family but they would have each other from now on and the Weasleys. He might have a future with Ginny but that was unclear at the moment and a year from now he would not even have Hogwarts anymore. He would be adrift.

"Sorry," muttered Snape.

Harry tightened his grip. "I think Dumbledore might be right," he whispered not really sure if he wanted Snape to hear or not.

"What?" Snape immediately sat up, "Lumos."

Harry sat up sorry he had let the words escaped. He didn't want Snape to feel obligated any more.

"Are you saying you want me to adopt you?"

"Sorry, I'm being unfair. I'd better go back to bed..."

"Harry," A hand gripped his arm. "It's okay to say what you need."

"You don't need this though. You're trying to get better, you've got a school to run, and you've just got away from being tied down."

"You think I don't want to?"

"Well you never liked me much before, arrogant Gryffindor and all."

Snape rubbed his eyes. "I was mostly playing a party, not completely I admit, my relationship with your father has got in the way."

"So what are you saying?" asked Harry confused.

Snape pinched the bridge of his noise and took a deep breath. "It's 3 am so I am not at my best but what I think I am saying is that I am happy to do this, if you are."

Harry grinned, "Really?"

"Apparently, but Harry I shall take this seriously and I expect you to behave."

Harry grinned. "Don't I always?"

Snape rolled his eyes and turned off the light. "Go back to your own bed or get into this one. I don't want you to get a cold."

Harry grinned again and scooted under the covers. A moment or two later he plucked up courage and scooted close to Severus laying his head on his chest. Snape harrumphed but an arm came round him and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Go to sleep Harry."

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You may want to make yourself scare this morning, I have the staff coming to my study to discuss the renovations."

"Will they all fit?" Harry looked at the desk and two stuffed chairs.

"It enlarges temporarily."

"You never answered my question about why you didn't change it. The place still looks like Dumbledore's."

"Never really felt like it was really mine," admitted Severus.

"We should do something about it now. Get some pictures of snakes or something."

Severus threw him a look. "Hardly appropriate for the Headmaster. I must be neutral."

"Dumbledore never was," said Harry thinking of the end of his first year.

"No, but I will be," said Snape "Or at least from this year onwards," he added noting Harry's amazement.

Harry had been reading the Newt year 8 potions book for about half an hour when Professor McGonagall put her head round his bedroom door.

"Comfortable here, Harry?"

"Yes mam," said Harry closing the book. "Very."

"Severus behaving himself?"

"Well he wants to do too much."

"We wondered if you would join us. We wanted to test some ideas out on you for next year," she lowered her voice. "He could do with a little support, I think."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"The staff had a hard year while you were away. It will take time for Severus to gain their trust as he is not willing to show them those memories."

Harry stood up at once and followed McGonagall into the study.

"I hardly think that it is worth making a lot of provision. Very few will want to come." The sneer was so pronounced it could almost have been Snape.

The staff, many of whom Harry knew well and a few he did not, jumped up to greet him. He responded warmly to the greetings of old teachers such as Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn. Hagrid raised his hand.

"It's good to see you Harry. I missed my potions star last year," Harry smiled and threw a nervous glance at Snape who looked stern as they both remembered why he had become so good at potions.

"Harry, let me introduce you to Professor Stultus, who will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts."

Stultus was early twenties, muscular and would not, thought Harry, have looked out of place on a muggle rugby pitch.

Harry nodded politely "Good morning Sir"

"Wow, Harry Potter it's an honour to meet you. I am looking forward to many long chats on defensive techniques."

Somewhat nauseated Harry managed to smile again politely.

"Sit down Potter, you can give him your fan club details later."

Harry ignored the gibe, which he knew was not directed at him, and the seat on the sofa next to the new professor.

McGonagall comments flashed through his mind and with Slytherin insight he sat on the floor next to Severus chair and close enough to lean back against his legs if he wished to do so. It was clear from the looks on many of the staff's faces, especially Professor Stultus that the symbolism was not lost on them.

"I will recap, for Mr Potter's benefit. We are expecting a number of last year's, Year 7s to return to complete their education. This presents us with a number of challenges both in terms of facilities and teaching resources. I am therefore proposing that we create a separate house for the Year "8s" to allow the Year 7s to have a normal experience."

"How many will really attend?" Stultus repeated his question.

"We have at least 20 names already and the deadline is not until next week," replied McGonagall.

"What do people think?" asked Severus.

"Makes sense," said Sprout. "Most of the kids coming back will have special needs of one form or another after last year," she smiled apologetically at Harry. "We need to give them the attention they need without distracting from our other duties."

"Some of the students like Miss Granger and Mr Potter have outstanding skills in a particular area which would be very useful from teaching perspective," said Flitwick thoughtfully.

"We need someone young and enthusiastic to run the House. They are grown up they need to be treated like adults," observed Stultus.

It was obvious to everyone that he had himself in mind, thought Harry, and wished he could see Severus' face. He hoped desperately that the Headmaster would squash the suggestion.

"I will be head of the Year 8 House and do some of the teaching in addition to my responsibilities as Headmaster" said Severus softly. There were a number of gasps of surprise and dubious looks.

"Severus," said Sprout gently. "Do you really think people like Neville Longbottom are going to accept that, after last year?"

"Sure they will," said Harry thinking it was time to intervene. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You're treating us like we are stupid. Well maybe some of the parents are but we are not. I've had loads of owls this week from people coming back and they have all asked similar things." He had their attention now.

"They want me to find out how much Se... the Headmaster is going to be involved. Every one of them has asked if he is going to teach Defence against the Dark Arts and more than half have asked if I can persuade him to run a duelling club. Loads have also been asking about house arrangements," he paused and looked at Snape. "Apparently quite a few have been talking to Malfoy who is apparently coming back. A number have asked me if he, Professsor Snape I mean not Malfoy, could at least be an eight year tutor or something."

"I am not sure I understand that last bit about Malfoy?" said McGonagall.

Harry paused and looked at Snape who was looking at his lap, looking faintly embarrassed.

"Malfoy has given us an insight into how Slytherin House used to run when Professor Snape was Head of House," he paused wondering how much further to go. "As a result a lot of us want the Headmaster heavily involved this year and I am positive that they will want him as Head of House."

"What on earth did you use to do Severus?" asked McGonagall curiously.

"It is of no matter, if the students welcome my involvement so much the better."

"Do you not want more freedom now you are older?" asked Stultus with a distinct sense of disappointment.

"Lots of us had a full belly of freedom and responsibility last year. A few rules for a while might give us all a sense of stability."

He noticed Snape and McGonagall looking incredulous.

"Personally, I am looking forward to getting caught wandering about after curfew. It will be just like old times. "

"If I catch you, any of you, out after curfew you will experience detention 18 or not Mr Potter."

"Of course, Sir," grinned Harry. "We all expect nothing less."

Severus grimaced, his eyes clearly saying "I am in for a hell of a year."

"Ok," said the Stultus, who Harry was finding annoying persistent, "But I don't understand why they think Professor Snape has special skills to assist what are essentially battle damaged kids. From what I hear you were all terrified of him even before last year."

Tired of this, Harry decided to be blunt.

"Look, let me give you an example. Everyone knows I get nightmares but I am not the only one anymore. Neville is getting a regular one about being suffocated by the Sorting hat and burned alive. Who do you think we are going to feel is most qualified to get us through this? Teachers or an ex servant of Voldemort who lived with the fear of being killed for two decades?"

"Well Severus," said McGonagall after a few moments of silence. "Looks like you're elected."

"You should let people know what the arrangements are going to be," advised Harry.

"We were going to send the details of the new arrangements with the usual booklists."

"No let them know now," Harry insisted. "It will increase your take-up, I promise."

Snape looked round at his colleagues. "Is there anything else or shall we have lunch?"

There was a distinct uplift of spirts at the thought of lunch.

"Food, I think Severus, Are you coming to the Great Hall, I want to talk to you about the fourth floor. It's proving tricky,"

"Certainly."

Harry felt a hand brush his hair. He looked up.

"Potter, join us for lunch if you please. No need to eat alone. I'm sure you and Hagrid would love to catch up."

Harry and Hagrid exchanged grins, anything to avoid talking to Stultus.

Mrs Weasley was delighted that Harry wanted to visit. Snape agreed he would floo to the Burrow that evening.

"Come on Potter or we are going to be late. I told you to pack this afternoon."

"I am packed. I've lost my wand," said Harry scurrying into the living room.

Snape was by the fireplace tapping his foot.

"Honestly Potter! Have you got the Elder Wand?"

Harry nodded.

"Get it out and ask it to locate your wand. Don't accio it because you might damage it."

Harry did as he was told and the Elder Wand spun round in his hand and pointed under the sofa. "Wow, I never knew you could do that!"

Severus sighed. "You can do that. You used the Elder Wand to mend your normal wand. That created a special link between them."

Harry groaned, "Not again."

In the event, they were a few minutes early and the kitchen was deserted when Harry arrived. Snape arrived first, he had insisted on escorting Harry, and held out his hand to steady his arrival.

Harry paused. In his mind the kitchen of the Burrow was always filled with energy, light and noise. His eye saw movement at the dining table, a pile of rags appeared to rise up and moved towards them.

"Snn aape … Come for my other ear?"

He felt Snape's hand on his arm as he tried to step in front of him. "Harry," he heard the warning tone in Severus voice but he still slipped his wand into his hand.

"What are you doing with than evil bastard Harry?" slurred George.

"Drunk," whispered Snape pulling Harry back.

George looked terrible. Not just fifthly drunk but filthy full stop.

"Yah didn't answer my question Harry what the Fu..."

"Harry dear, how good to see you," said a somewhat thin and pale Mrs Weasley bursting into the kitchen. "How are you doing dear ?"

"Yeah, good thanks. How's everything…?" he faltered a little as his eyes connected with a pair full of loss.

"As we didn't know you were coming until this morning, Ginny's staying with Lilac Jones for a few days."

Catching sight of George, the tension seemed to drain out of Mrs Weasley's shoulders.

"George dear," she said with more patience that Harry would have believed possible. "Go and get a shower." Turning towards Harry she said, "He's been out with the animals – dirty job."

The floo flared behind him and he backed into an equally startled Snape.

"I can't find any sign of hi…"said Mr Weasley.

"George's been out with the animals, Arthur," said Mrs Weasley pointedly.

"Ah good," muttered Mr Weasley. "Harry, good to see you," he added brightly.

"And you Sir,"

"Professor Snape," said Mr Weasley cautiously.

"Arthur," said Severus bowing stiffly. "I will leave Harry with you for the next few days. Please floo me if there are any problems. I will collect him on the morning of the 30th July as we have some business in Diagon Alley."

"What problems would there be? I can take Harry for his school things, "said Mrs Weasley frostily. "We have been doing it for years."

"No, it's alright Mrs Weasley, Severus and I have other stuff we need to do at the same time."

"Severus!" spluttered Ron entering the kitchen with Hermione.

"Yes of course Harry," said Mr Weasley calmly. "Thank you for bringing him Severus. Would you like a drink?"

"I must get back. The rebuilding is very time-consuming."

"It must be. Please give our best wishes to Minerva."

Snape bowed again, "Mr Potter," he said with a nod.

"Sir," said Harry turning to face him eyes subdued. His heart lightened slightly as he detected a slight upturn of Snape's lips.

"I'll see you on 30 July?" said Harry the question mark almost undetectable in in his tone.

"Of course," Snape relented stepping closer he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry ignored the intakes of breath around him. He had not been parted from Snape since the rescue from the shack and he had not anticipated the wrench even a few days would present. This was compounded by the Weasleys' cool reception of Snape.

Snape read the uncertainty in his eyes and sighed even while acknowledging that he had felt a similar unease which had partly fuelled his insistence on escorting Harry to the Burrow. Recognising the ludicrousness of a former Death Eater feeling embarrassed at showing his feelings in front of former colleagues and students, he pulled Harry to him, wondering wryly whether the teenager himself would be too embarrassed to allow a public embrace.

He sensed surprise but no reserve as Harry hugged him close, head buried in his chest.

"We have shocked the entire Weasley family into silence. A feat unknown in the annals of Hogwarts," whispered Severus in his ear. Harry's grip tightened and Severus looked down glimpsed the wicked gleam which had appeared in Harrys' eyes. Snape snorted quietly.

"An opportunity not to be missed," he ruffled Harry's hair and swirled away into the flames leaving Harry alone.

Harry's anger at his adopted family almost transformed into amusement when faced at the sight of the Weasleys' expressions. For the first time, Harry completely understood how the word "gobsmacked" had been invented.

Desperately looking for a way to break the ice, he turned to Mr Weasley, who having seen Harry in action against the Minster for Magic, and was less shell shocked than the others.

"How are things at the Ministry, Sir?"

"Improving Harry, Shacklebolt is making a real difference, the changes will revolutionise wizarding. Have you heard about the new laws on muggle relations?"

This appeared to act as some sort of trigger on the rest of the family who immediately leapt into action

"Come on George time for a shower, Hermione can you give me a hand?"

Harry felt Ron's hand at his arm. "Game of quidditch? Charlie and Bill are outback."

"Awesome" said Harry, delighted that awkward conversations had been postponed for now.

Harry settled into life at the Burrow more easily that he had expected, given the first few minutes of his arrival.

He and Ron spent long days in the fresh hair playing quidditch or flying around the countryside. The chatter at the meals had lost their carefree flow of the pre-war days especially after Bill returned home and Charlie went back to Romania, so it was Percy with Harry's assistance who managed to lightened the atmosphere. He was full of stories of the Ministry's attempts to change things.

"Their thinking of relaxing the muggle artefact rules. There's even talk of the Ministry introducing computers," confided Percy.

"Does that mean they are getting electricity?" asked Harry.

"Ah..well done Harry! You have spotted the flaw in their strategy," grinned Percy. "It took our forward planning team three weeks to identify that problem."

After dinner, he Ron and Hermione would sit on the porch and talk of their plans to go to Australia to retrieve her parents. Hermione had asked if he would like to join them but he cited his commitment to help the Hogwarts rebuilding and they did not press him. He suspected they were looking forward to a month alone before school started. Harry also sensed they were avoiding asking him about Snape. He had noticed Ron was very careful to speak of Snape with respect when his name did come up. He knew he should brace himself and tell Ron about his personal plans but the sun sodden quidditch days depleted his resolve.

"Arthur is all well?"

Mr Weasley looked up from his desk in Magical Law Enforcement. "All is fine at the Burrow Severus, Harry is fine if that is what you are asking. Are you alright? First trip to the Ministry?"

"Yes, I came to see Shacklebolt about funding to cover the additional costs of Year 8"

"Ah, Ron is looking forward to it. Harry was telling us all about the plans for Defence and the "Head's House"

"Mm, Harry assures me our ideas will be well received. I am unsure whether he is being over optimistic."

"No I think he is right. Ron is delighted you are teaching Defence and Draco seems to have managed to convince them that having you as Head of House is good news."

"I need to have words with my godson," muttered Severus.

"And speaking personally, I am hugely relieved it will be you supervising my Year Eight son and his friends. After the freedoms of last year, they will present a unique challenge."

"Indeed," said Severus heavily. "An ideal role for a former servant of the Dark Lord."

Mr Weasley paused. "I think we owe you an apology. Our welcome was hardly warm..."

"Arthur, I am well aware how I am viewed. I am lucky to be at liberty and the fact that I am returning as Headmaster is little short of madness."

"Severus, the Ministry has accepted that you were acting on Dumbledore's orders. They would not have awarded the Order of Merlin first class and…. It's just George and Molly are having problems adjusting," he paused. "We all are."

"Indeed."

"I don't think Molly will ever….. well I think a mother's loss is …" Arthur bowed his head for a moment. "Plus she regards Harry as one of her own and she has found it hard to understand the last few weeks…"

"Why he chose to remain at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we had assumed he would come back with Hermione and Ron," Arthur paused. "He wouldn't leave you, you know."

"I have seen Minerva's memories."

"She wasn't there for all of it," said Arthur quietly. "He may have burnt a few bridges with Kingsley. He had the Elder Wand to his throat at one point."

"Hmm. I should have brought Harry with me today to discuss funding," muttered Severus reflectively. He looked straight at Arthur, "I am aware how much I owe him," he said softly.

"He cares for you a great deal. The depth of his feeling has only really become apparent this week," Arthur paused, "He often wanders downstairs late at night..."

Nightmares, thought Severus. A bad week for me as well without Harry.

"We have taken to talking late in the evening. He often asks me about the past. I thought he would want to hear about Lily and James but most of the time he asks about you."

"Has he told you his plans, our plans?"

"Nothing beyond school," said Arthur warily.

"He was supposed to be taking this week to talk to his friends, I shall be displeased if he has not done so."

"Severus, for all I know he has done so. The three of them are so close and if it is very personal," Arthur stopped delicately.

"Harry and I have agreed that I will adopt him,"

Arthur looked surprised but not disapproving.

"I insisted he talk to his friends before we proceed. Perhaps he is changing his mind," added Severus reflectively.

"I don't think so. From my interaction this week, I would say he all but worships you."

"I have tried to correct that," said Severus remembering their furious row. "In fact, I suspect becoming my son will do the trick. He is a teenager after all!"

Arthur grinned. "I will give Harry a gentle reminder and I will warn Molly. He should not have to tell her and I will brief her to control her reaction."

"If you would," said Severus mildly.

"More scary that He Who Must Not be Named."

"Infinitely," said Severus with a slight smile.

"Is your business finished? Would you like lunch?"

"I should head back to Hogwarts, The fourth floor is proving problematic," said Severus frowning. "I would be grateful if you could see me out. I flooed straight into Kingsley office. I find the place muddling with all the renovation work."

"Of course."

As they approached the main atrium and floos, Arthur's steps faltered. "This is your first visit here since the end of the war?" he confirmed tentatively.

Severus nodded, pointedly continuing to ignore all the curious looks. There had been a moment in the lift when he thought someone had been going to ask for his autograph. He had glared and felt for his wand and the woman had mercifully dried up before he had to hex her.

The atrium was much as he remembered it. He swept across behind Arthur heading straight for the floos. At the last minute he caught sight of one of the statues that looked suspiciously like Granger. He paused for a moment, lip curling as he glanced to the right and sure enough there was one of Weasley looking as gormless as ever.

"Must be wonderful to have a statue of your son in such a prominent position," sneered Severus without a thought.

Arthur turned and looked at him curiously, "That is at least one thing we have in common," he replied gently.

Of course, there was bound to be one of Potter. Central statue no doubt. Sure enough there was Harry wand in hand.

"As expected, I am surprised it is not …." He stopped, his eye caught by statues closest to the floos. He summoned all his hard won techniques a spy.

Arthur was not fooled, "No one's mentioned it, I take it?" asked Arthur delicately.

Severus shook his head unable to pull his eyes away from the statues of himself and Albus. Albus' was suitably flamboyant, he thankfully, was dignified in black robes wand held to his chest as if he was about to duel.

"Potter," he ground his teeth.

"Yes and no," said Arthur. "He was not alone. In fact he was torn between desperately wanting a statue of you and knowing you would hate it, which he said he could "identify with." Some of the future students of Year 8 organised a petition."

"Hmm,"

Arthur smiled wryly. "Plenty of opportunities for revenge."

"Indeed there will be!" muttered Snape giving new meaning to the word ominous.

Arthur grinned. It would be quite a year.

"Harry could you give Arthur his cocoa?"

Harry took his usual place by the fire next to Mr Weasley.

"Good day, Sir?"

Arthur nodded. "Severus came to the Ministry today."

Harry froze cocoa at his lips. He looked at Mr Weasley and was relieved to see a sly grin.

"Ministry still standing?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Yes, just about."

"He's going to blame me."

"It's okay, I spread the blame about."

The tension eased from Harry's shoulders.

"The Head's House could be in for an interesting ride," warned Mr Weasley.

"That'll be okay," said Harry confidently. "We know what to expect and how to handle it from Draco."

"It's good to see you all getting on now."

"Draco's still a prat but Narcissa saved me and he's Severus' godson," Harry scowled for a moment.

"How is he going to adjust to you and Severus?"

Harry look up sharply. "I don't know. I take it Severus told you?"

"He wanted to know if you had told Ron and Hermione?"

Harry hung his head, "I know I have to but I'm afraid how Ron will react."

"Do you want me to warm him up?" asked Mr Wesley "I've promised to tell Molly."

"Nah, I should do it Sir."

Arthur cast a rewarming spell on their cocoa "I'd do it tomorrow before Severus reappears just in case. It'll give him time to calm down if necessary."

Harry nodded and draining his cocoa and wishing for firewhisky.

Harry's wish was granted when he got upstairs. Lee Jordan, who was visiting George for a few days, had brought a bottle with him. Lee was sat on the floor of Ron's room playing dice.

"Where's George?" asked Harry.

"Sleeping," said Lee. "I'm taking him back with me tomorrow. My uncle's a muggle who specialises in depression. I brought some firewhisky to cheer him up but given the state he's in….."

Hermione appeared shortly afterwards. She dropped her beanbag next to Ron's.

"I hate dice," she complained. "It's just luck, no skill or brains needed."

Lee grinned, "Strip poker?"

"No chance," said Ron immediately glaring at Lee.

"Truth or dare," countered Lee.

"Fine," said Hermione taking a swig of firewhisky and glaring defiantly at Ron.

"I wish I'd chosen truth," Ron lay panting on the floor. He and Harry were both down to their boxer shorts: so much for not playing strip poker. However, unlike Ron, Harry had not been forced to apparate in said shorts to Ottery St Catchpole and put out the lights in the local pub with Dumbledore's putter outer. That said, he was also planning to opt for truth next time. That climb onto the top of the roof to attach a pair of Ron's knickers to the wind vane had been harrowing.

Hermione was next.

"So when did you and Ron get it together?"

"Oi Lee, your bang out of order mate."

Hermione blushed, "Night of Battle of Hogwarts."

"Flipping heck, Hermione," gasped Harry "I was completely shagged, how did you find the energy?"

There was a pause as Harry's words sank in and everyone collapsed in laughter.

"So was I mate," laughed Ron, "Ow," he complained as Hermione hit him.

"Your turn Harry," said Lee "So which is it?"

Harry couldn't face another trip outside in his boxers, "Truth."

Lee thought for a moment and grinned. Harry was sure a question was coming about Ginny or Voldemort.

"So Harry, have you got a crush on Snape or what?" asked Lee silkily.

The room went quiet. "Shit Ron, I told you not to talk to anyone," snarled Hermione. Which explained, thought Harry, why nobody had asked him about Snape or his arrival at the Burrow.

Time to seize the opening, thought Harry.

"He's going to adopt me," said Harry quietly.

"Professor Snape is going to adopt you?" repeated Lee.

"I think that's great," said Ron.

Harry gazed at him in surprise.

Ron shrugged, "I think it's time you had a family of your own."

Hermione beamed at Ron.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Ron," said Lee.

Harry and Ron turned to look at him.

"Think about it," said Lee. "We are sat with a bloke whom we persuaded to climb on the Burrow roof in a pair of boxer shorts after drinking half a bottle of firewhisky."

"So?" said Ron.

"That bloke has just told us that Professor Snape is becoming his dad."

"Crap!" said Ron "It'll make the final battle look like a tea party!"

"Precisely," said Lee banishing with firewhisky. "Bed, Harry, now and drink plenty of water before you go."

They were all in bed in record time. Harry in his sleeping bag and magic inflatable on Ron's floor.

"You're sure you are okay with it? We'll still be friends and everything," asked Harry feeling completely pathetic. He was glad the light was out and Lee was sleeping on George's floor.

"Would you care if I said no?"

"Not really. It was Sev..Snape who insisted I told people."

"You shouldn't care. Your right. I mean look at me, Percy's not exactly a tea party but he's my brother you know. Wouldn't change that."

"Yeah," said Harry feeling overwhelming relief.

"I mean it, I'm relieved really, not just cos you need a family …It is just you know ….Well since the final battle, well that stuff with Kingsley."

There was a pause.

"You're worried about my power?" God, his best mate couldn't be scared of him could he?

"Not really … but you were pretty scaring when you were arguing with Kingsley. A bit like Dumbledore at the Ministry."

"Oh come on," spluttered Harry with a laugh. "You're not serious!"

"You were pretty scary Harry."

"I was just determined that Snape would be safe."

"Yeah, I understand that. But what I am saying is," Ron appeared to take a deep breath, "I think he could be good for you. Give you some stability."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I think I'll feel less anxious about him if we're related. I know he'll, you know … stay close."

"Who is looking after who in this arrangement," asked Ron honestly curious.

"I don't know. I think that we are looking after each other."

"Families. That's how it should be."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I have been stuck with Hermione for six weeks while you have been looking after Snape. I'm worried something may have rubbed off."

They fell asleep giggling.

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus flooed himself and Harry straight into the Ministry from the Burrow.

"Arthur has kindly offered the use of his floo, so we could avoid the crowds in the atrium," explained Snape airily.

"Have you been to the Ministry recently?" asked Harry with studied nonchalance.

Severus smiled inwardly, not missing Harry's covert glance. Worried I've seen that statue are you Potter?

"I visited earlier this week, flooed straight into the Minister's office," he saw the tension in Harry's shoulders' ease.

"Where is the adoption office?" asked Harry brightly hoping to deflect any discussion of the statue.

"The Minister himself is going to do the honours," said Snape drily.

"Kingsley," said Harry worriedly. He hadn't seen Kingsley since their showdown over Severus. He had been hoping to avoid him for a year or so. A decade maybe. He flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "A bit overkill the Minister approving adoptions isn't it?"

"Oh I'm not kidding myself this is normal, Potter," drawled Severus. "I'm sure the Minister just wants to see that the Chosen One is happy," the usual sneer only partly absent from his voice.

Harry doubted that was true. What was Kingsley up to? Was he going to try and stop the adoption, make conditions? He hadn't exposed Severus to further problems had he?

"You're quiet Potter. Having second thoughts? Friends put you off?" asked Severus as they entered the lift. The sneer completely absence this time.

"What? No. Never and no they didn't," said Harry vehemently. "It's ... I just haven't seen Kingsley recently."

"Mmm I got that impression," said Severus neutrally.

Harry glanced worriedly at him. But Snape's face was serene.

Kingsley's outer office had a large floo. Opposite it were two desks for his private secretaries.

"Harry Potter! How wonderful to meet you. I'm Zebedee Woolly, The Minister's principal private secretary."

"Hello Zebedee. Nice to meet you."

"Can I just say what an honour it is to meet you, well both of you really. I was on leave when you came earlier in the week, Sir," he added nodding at Severus.

Harry stole a glance at Severus afraid he was going to hex the man. But Snape simply bowed politely and sat down motioning Harry to do the same.

"Late night?" asked Snape as Harry leant back and closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed sitting up. "But not as late as I expected actually."

"To be frank I was expecting you to look considerably worse as Mr Jordan was visiting," murmured Severus.

Harry kept his eyes resolutely closed. His occlumency was much improved post the horcrux search but he didn't want Severus anywhere near his thoughts about the firewhisky and the weather vane.

"Did you share with Mr Jordan as well as Mr Weasely and Miss Granger your plans for today?"

"Err yes I did," said Harry opening his eyes.

Snape smirked, "Would that explain the earlier than expected night?"

Harry fidgeted, "Yes, it might have been a factor."

"Nervous were they that my "son" might not be bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning."

"Terrified more like."

Snape smirked again, "Having you in Year 8 is going to make things so much easier."

Harry groaned.

"Mr Shacklebolt will see you now," beamed the Private Secretary.

Kingsley's office was much less grand than Harry had expected. He remembered seeing pictures of the Muggle PM's office and the Oval Office on telly at the Dursleys' and this was much plainer. Cosy almost. Harry relaxed a little.

"Severus, good to see you again," Shacklebolt stretched out his hand.

"Kingsley," intoned Severus.

"Harry, haven't seen you for a couple of weeks. How are you?"

Harry blushed a little proffering his hand in return, "Mmm fine thanks," Harry tried to bury all thoughts of their last confrontation.

"Sit down, sit down. Have you been offered tea or coffee?"

"I believe we are fine thanks," drawled Snape.

"Good, good. So Harry's adoption, I thought it would be helpful if we chatted about it before we proceeded. There is going to be a lot of interest in this you know."

"It's private," said Harry flatly. "It's between me and Severus. It's our business."

"Of course, of course. But word is bound to leak out and people will raise questions and its best we know in advance what we are going to say."

"I don't want to say anything. I just want to be left alone."

"Completely understandable, of course, after what you have been through but we still need a clear narrative."

"I don't see why. Ok they may ask why I have done this now I am almost 18, but people know I have never had a family. They'll understand that."

"Yes that's true…" Kingsley licked his lips. "There may be other more challenging questions." His eyes flicked to Snape.

"Such as?" inquired Harry his voice as smooth as steel.

Kingsley looked again at Snape.

"They'll want to know why the Ministry has allowed the Chosen One to be adopted by a former Death Eater," said Snape. No hint of emotion in his voice.

"Moreover, they will want to know why they have allowed the assets of one of the most ancient and powerful houses of the wizarding world to come under that Death Eater's control," Snape added.

"You're not a Death Eater and the Potters were not that powerful."

"The House of Black," said Kinsley quietly.

"Have you dragged us in here to tell us the Ministry won't let us proceed?" Harry snarled.

Shacklebolt shook his head smiling wistfully.

"You have much to learn about politics, Potter," commented Severus snidely. "The only headlines the Ministry fear worse than "Ministry allowed Chosen One to be adopted by Death Eater" is "Ministry prevents the Boy who Saved Us denied happiness with new father."

Kingsley nodded smiling gently, "You certainly have the political where withal of a Hogwarts Headmaster. I suppose you have been well trained."

Harry barely noticed his wand had slide into his hand, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Dumbledore was a brilliant political operator … I simply meant."

"Enough Harry," snapped Snape. "Put your wand away immediately. You cannot lose your temper every time you think that someone is commenting about my service to the Dark Lord. Even if that is what Kingsley had been referring too, he would have been right. Pandering to a Dark Lord is excellent preparation for handling the Ministry for Magic."

Harry reluctantly pocketed his wand but he continued to scowl, "Can we get on with this if we are going to do it?"

"An excellent suggestion," commented Severus.

Kingsley relaxed and nodded. "Perhaps it might be best if we left the narrative for now. I could get our press office to have a look and owl something through to Hogwarts for you to look at?" He looked at Snape.

"Another excellent suggestion."

Kingsley opened the file in front of him and began to arrange the papers across his desk for signature. He paused. "I will need to speak to each of you separately before you sign." Seeing Harry swelling up with annoyance, he added "Standard procedure, just standard procedure."

Harry de-swelled slightly.

"Perhaps Severus, I could speak to you first?"

"Certainly. Harry wait outside please," he said motioning. "I am sure Mr Woolley is itching to ask you for your autograph," added Snape snidely.

Mustering as much dignity as possible, Harry left the room.

Kingsley paused.

"Is there a problem?" asked Snape calmly.

"No, not really, it really is standard procedure," Kingsley paused again.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I know Harry thinks I want to give you the third degree about your past, are you a suitable parent etc. but really I wanted to ask are you really okay with this?"

Snape, genuinely surprised, stared at him.

Kingsley leaned forward, "Look I think you're great with him. Just what he needs. I mean bloody hell Severus you just sent the Master of the Elder Wand out of the room and he didn't argue. I have to say that alone tells me reappointing you as Headmaster, in spite of my original reservations, was the right thing to do."

Severus ignored the compliment and steepled his figures. "You are concerned about Harry's power?"

Kingsley slumped in his chair, "Yes... no, not really… well a bit maybe."

"You are worrying unnecessarily. Harry is as far in the light as it is possible to be," he said straightening his robes. "He is no budding dark wizard if that is your concern."

"Yes I know… it is just," Kingsley paused again. "He didn't do so well, while you were ill."

"I have heard something about that," Snape commented neutrally.

Kingsley sat forward again. "It was bloody terrifying Severus," he whispered. "I just wanted to talk to you when you were well. I had seen the memories but I wanted to ask you stuff, but he went mad…. I thought the glass in the windows of the Great Hall was going to shatter." His voice shook. "He had his wand at my throat, he was surrounded by aurors but he just petrified them all and he must have done it wandless..."

Severus stood up and moved towards the window. "He has become much attached. Very protective. I am hoping this adoption will help him to relax."

"Are you okay with it though?" asked Kingsley.

"You surely are not trying to rescue me from this," asked Snape lip curling. "In any case, I do not wish to be rescued. I want to proceed you need have no fear for me," Snape sneered.

Kingsley refused to take offence. "Well, that is good for us. We are still hoping to welcome Harry as an auror in due course if that is what he wants to do."

"His choice," said Severus neutrally.

"How shall we celebrate?" beamed Harry pulling the cap down over his forehead. The sunlight and newly refurbished Diagon Alley matching his mood completely.

"Will your birthday not be celebration enough?" inquired Snape dryly.

"This is much more important!" retorted Harry linking his arm through Severus' and refusing to let him pull away. "How about an ice-cream at Fortescue's before Madam Malkin's?"

"You are ruining my fearsome reputation," Snape complained but made no serious attempt to disengage his arm.

Fortescue recognised Harry and had a healthy respect for Snape and so they soon found themselves at a discreet table at the back of the shop. They ordered a couple of Sundaes which Harry selected and, at Severus insistence, a couple of glasses of wizarding champagne.

"To us," whispered Harry.

Severus raised his glass in response. Harry decided that the look in Snape's eyes probably mirrored his own: overwhelming relief combined with a "how did we get here?" look.

"I have missed this!" sighed Harry happily devouring his super chocolate all the trimmings Sundae.

Snape inclined his head as he prodded his Sundae suspiciously,

"Come on Severus, you must have been here before?"

"As recall, Albus once held what was euphemistically called a "teamwork" event here. We were supposed to bond or something ludicrous," sniped Snape. "He thought a treat would encourage more socialisation."

"I guess I never thought of Dumbledore having a management strategy," mused Harry.

"Did you all sit around discuss long term planning and stuff?" asked Harry thinking of Uncle Vernon's description of his days at work.

"As I recall, we spend a ridiculous proportion of our time discussing you: your safety, your rule braking tendencies. Albus was ridiculously indulgent."

"Of me?"

"Of course, of you," snapped Snape. "And of staff idiosyncrasies."

"The staff are not that bad," protested Harry "I mean okay Hagrid is a half giant and has the pet thing, Trelawney is a fraud and has a drink problem, Lupin was a werewolf, Lockhart had the ego the size of a planet, Slughorn had this whole favourites thing going….."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I rest my case."

"Yeah, but you were the weirdest of them all. Okay not weirdest but scariest!"

"I was playing a role Potter. The others were just being themselves!"

"Planning to run a tighter ship?" asked Harry.

"Definitely," warned Snape.

"So no sky-blue robes at Madam Malkin's?" teased Harry.

Snape scowled "I will be ordering my traditional robes."

"Oh come on. Your Headmaster now, you need something majestic and awe inspiring not your usual "Hey look I'm a dark wizard gear."

Snape snorted, "I will go and pay."

Harry leaned back in his chair and wished he had got more sleep. Unfortunately this led to his cap becoming dislodged.

"Ooh look its Harry Potter!"

Within moments he was surrounded.

"Mr Potter, I can't tell you how grateful we all are."

"You literally saved my son's life, He Who Must Not Be Named had a bounty on his head."

"Can I have your autograph?" squeaked a small fat wizard.

There was a loud cough, "Mr Potter."

The crowd froze. Harry could see memories of school days flooding back to the younger ones.

Snape stepped forward.

"What about your autograph as well…"

Harry put a fist in his mouth trying not to laugh.

Snape said nothing. He didn't have to, his glare caused the crowd to dissipate faster than one of Fortescue's sundae in sunlight.

"Madam Malkin's Mr Potter and then home."

Severus opened a new bottle of firewhisky and poured himself a generous measure. He raised the bottle in invitation to Harry.

Harry stretched out his aching limbs and nodded gratefully. "Shopping is worse than Qqidditch."

"Infinitely," agreed Snape sinking into his usual armchair opposite the sofa.

Harry sipped the firewhisky appreciatively.

"I thought you were going to start hexing people left, right and centre when that witch asked for your autograph."

Snape harrumphed and there was a moment silence as Harry watched him try to adjust to his new public persona.

"I have an understanding of anger management."

"What?!"

"Anger management –it is a muggle concept."

"Yeah Uncle Vernon used to bang on about it."

"I am not sure he is the best example," commented Snape.

"No – probably not. He needed it though."

"So do you," said Severus quietly.

"Pardon?" said Harry thinking he must have misheard.

Severus sipped his firewhisky "You would benefit from an anger management course and some therapy."

"Wow thanks!" said Harry stung, "You are one to talk frankly. You've been in a bad mood since we met. If anyone needs therapy it's you."

He stopped thinking that it was probably about now that his new father hexed him into oblivion or threw him into a Hogwarts dungeon. He gulped. Then Snape really shocked him.

"You're right I do."

"You do what?" asked Harry confused.

"Need an anger management course and therapy. I'm suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder."

Harry gaped at him.

"And so are you," added Snape.

"I'm fine," said Harry instantly.

"No, you're not Harry. You're alive and physically you're recovering but that is all. Your anger towards Kingsley, is all part of a pattern."

"I'm fine" he whispered again.

"Harry, I have been incredibly impressed with you since Voldemort's defeat and before for that matter. But someone has been trying to kill you since you were one years old, your guardians abused you, and your dearest mentor made you walk to your death."

"I'm getting past it."

"Harry you're 18 tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "So?"

"If you had a choice, would you rather spend tomorrow night with Miss Weasley or with your new father?"

Harry blushed and looked awkward.

"With you. The nightmares have really improved. You see I've never had anyone come and check on me in the night before. I sleep so much better and …"

"I know Harry," said Snape soothingly. "I am not trying to make you feel guilty, I understand the value of friendly contact during a nightmare. Do you think I do not know that you come and comfort me if I forget to cast a silencing charm?"

Desperate to get past the awkwardness, Harry asked "So are you going to see someone?"

"I am already doing so. I started while you were away and I'd like to take you along to meet them?"

"I don't know…"

"Think about it Harry, that's all I ask."

"I really like your new robes," Harry commented shyly, desperate to change the subject.

Snape harrumphed again. "I suppose black and dark green satin and black and maroon re not too bad."

"Which are you going to wear to my 18th?"

"Do you still wish me to come?"

"Of course," said Harry unable to disguise his hurt.

Severus sat up straight "It is not that I do not wish to come I am simply concerned that you and your friends will be constrained"

"We are only at the Weasley's. Molly and Arthur will be there."

"My presence is different."

Harry grinned. "I still want you there."

"You do not need to demonstrate your loyalty so publically Harry," said Severus softly a gentler tinge than usual in those onyx eyes.

"I really do want you there," said Harry equally softly. He was subjected to Snape penetrating gaze for a couple of minutes and then Severus eased back into his chair.

"Very well."

"So what are you going to wear? Mrs Weasley is inviting some of her friends over as well," Harry said slyly.

Severus shrugged and then glared sharply at Harry who gazed innocently back.

"Who cannot seriously think I need any help in that direction?" scoffed Snape.

Harry looked puzzled because frankly that is what he did think. Whilst he knew he didn't want to share Snape with anyone at the moment, he did want him to have some fun.

Snape face darkened for a moment and Harry braced himself, relieved that he had already signed the adoption papers.

Suddenly Snape relaxed and gave a slight smile. "I tend to forget you are only 17 well 18 and have spent most of your life fighting the dark. It is not surprising you are so unworldly." He leaned across and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Unworldly! I've fought Voldemort, been tortured, and lived on my own..."

"I know Harry, I know," Severus said soothingly "That is not what I mean. Anyway you have no need to worry..." He laughed again and poured Harry some more firewhisky.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry annoyed that his plans to try and cheer Severus up were being met with amusement.

"Nothing. I am a little surprised you are angling for me to get a partner so quickly. Or are you looking for an adopted mum as well?" The lightness of his tone and his arm round Harry's shoulder took the sting out of his words.

"No …. I don't want to share y…. Sorry that sounds awfully selfish," Harry bit his lip. "But I do think you should have some fun."

"So should you," said Severus more seriously.

"Not very fatherly advice," mocked Harry.

Severus ignored that. "I have not heard much about Miss Weasley from your account of your stay at the Burrow."

"She didn't know I was coming so she had gone to stay with a friend."

"Ah," said Severus noncommittedly.

"She's not avoiding me," snapped Harry.

"Harry it is your business unless you are actively seeking my advice," Severus patted his shoulder. "My only comment would be have fun you're 18. You've had responsibilities since you were a child, try sometime without any for a while."

A bit put out, Harry swivelled round to glare at him. He relaxed as he saw the unusually gentle expression on Snape's face.

"I'm not sure I know how to have fun," muttered Harry his shoulders slumping. "I'm not very good with girls. Cho was a disaster and even with Ginny ..."

His head shot up deeply offended by the roar of laughter from Snape. It was only the truly incredible sight of Snape laughing, unrestrainedly that prevented Harry from becoming angry.

"I'm sorry …" gasped Severus tightening his grip on Harry's shoulder as he slumped in his seat. "The Chosen One having a problem with girls."

"What!" mumbled Harry, head in hands.

"Harry, you should be knee deep in girls. Waist deep even."

"I just, you know asking them out and stuff."

Snape dried his eyes, "You clearly need to see how it is done."

"Oh you're such an expert," muttered Harry.

Snape shrugged, "I manage certainly."

"But I thought you and my mum…" his voice trailed off. Unsure what to feel as he was sure Lily had been the love of Snape's life and upset that he might have upset Severus by bringing it up.

Snape straightened. Harry sneaked a look at him. He looked thoughtful but not annoyed.

"Harry, your mum was the only woman I ever loved. But you understand I am human, I have had a little fun, well perhaps fun is not quite the right word-comfort maybe over the years."

"Yes sorry," Harry kept his head down until Snape tickled him. Stunned Harry looked up.

"You must not be so serious on the eve of your 18th. That is what I am trying to say. Tomorrow flirt, enjoy yourself."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." The "of all people" hung in the air. "And I don't know how to flirt. In anycase I don't think Ginny would like that."

"Mmm," said Severus reflectively, ignoring the remark about Ginny. "I think the main problem here is confidence."

"Oh really," said Harry sarcastically. "And you're going to be the one that really shows me how it is done."

"Certainly. As you said Mrs Weasley has invited people over especially. It would be wrong to disappoint them," said Severus in a mock sanctimonious tone.

"Yeah," said Harry thoughtfully. "But that wouldn't be a fair comparison. They are hoping to meet you. They are interested. My problem is people I am interested in aren't interested in me or least I don't think they are interested in me."

"Mm someone who is a challenge, disinterested…." Severus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I don't know, Madam Maxine maybe?"

Severus went white.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Hagrid."

"Yes, that is one consideration," agreed Severus shifting uncomfortably clearly relieved Harry was not going to pursue that idea.

"Yeah, we need someone young, available with lots of options so it is a real situation."

"The world is full of those," muttered Severus.

"I know," said Harry. "Hermione."

"Do not be ridiculous," said Snape sharply "She's a student for starters and barely 18."

"No think about it, she's perfect."

"I do not see how," said Severus crossing his arms. "And what about Mr Weasley?"

"Look, she's a real challenge cos she is virtually engaged to Ron. She's smart so in your intellectual league."

Snape snorted.

"She's not like your typical girl. If you try to flirt with her and then we explain you're demonstrating, it'll appeal to her educational nature. She's always trying to get me to be more sensitive and stuff."

"Surely not," intoned Severus. "It is too risky, Harry."

"Nah, it'll be fine. Unless you're chicken of course?"

"If that was your attempt to be Slytherin Potter, it was pathetic."

Harry shrugged, "Just think about it. You wouldn't want me to be useless all my life."

"So what sort of girls do you like?" asked Harry topping up both the firewhiskies. "Anyone on the staff?"

Severus laughed and clipped him affectionately around the ear.

"We need another bottle," muttered Snape.

"You're a really cool dad you know?"

"It is the holidays," said Severus darkly shaking the drops out of the bottom.

"What does your therapist say about alcohol?"

"Should be avoided at all costs. Accio firewhisky."

Harry giggled and then looked up face sad,

"What is it?" asked Severus concerned.

"I am enjoying this more than being at Ron's."

Severus didn't contradict him.

"I shouldn't should I at 18?"

"You've not has a proper family," said Severus slipping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "And now you've been adopted by an ex-Death Eater. Maybe I'm being selfish?"

"No you're not, you're prefect for me, you're not scared of me or my power. You tell me off just the same."

"You'd better believe it Potter."

"Ok then. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"See someone."

"Good," said Snape swallowing the last firewhisky in his glass.

"But there a condition?"

"Of course."

"What do you mean, "of course"?"

"You were nearly sorted into Slytherin,"

"Ah – okay. Well you've got to flirt with Hermione."

"What time did you say we would arrive?"

"Seven o clock," yawned Snape closing the file on his desk. "We should not have had such a late night even my hangover potion has not proved completely effective."

Harry looked at down at the gold watch on his hand. "We've a couple of hours yet."

"I'm too tired to do anymore," admitted Snape "And I need to get ready."

"Yeah but we've ages yet."

"Ah, but it's an important night for me," mocked Severus.

"I know you're my Dad, but it's my birthday," joked Harry "Come and have a game of wizard's chess."

"No, I really must get ready."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "I thought you were joking!"

"Not at all. I have a commitment to fulfil. I am determined to see you at that therapist."

Harry laughed.

"And you should also be making an effort. It is a while since you saw Miss Weasley is it not?"

"Yeah – I guess."

"Dress robes for your 18th Potter. Obligatory," pronounced Severus, heading for his room.

Harry went to his room but didn't begin getting changed. Instead, he sat on his bed and looked at the presents from the staff. The watch from Severus: gold inlaid with stars and planets. The clasp was shaped like a snitch which Harry thought was a wonderful touch, given Snape's lack of interest in Quidditch except when his House was competing. Hagrid had made him some sort of weird wooden weapon which looked a bit like a mace but when you charmed it the spikes began to spin. The gift tag said, "Hope it comes in useful when you begin auror training." Privately, Harry thought that deploying the weapon was the surest way of bringing his auror training to a swift end. He had received a book on animagus from McGonagall and one on broomstick charms from Flitwick which he was looking forward to reading. He actually managed to read the first chapter before he dozed off. He awoke as his watch chimed 6.30.

Crap he had better get ready. He was about to head for the bathroom when he heard the floo flare.

He dashed back into the living room.

"Hermione," Harry gave her a hug "Thanks for popping across, Snape's anxious that I look smart."

"Harry, why on earth aren't you in the shower? I thought you wanted me to sort out your hair. I told you charms work better if you hair is wet."

"Oh right, yeah okay," Harry turned and headed back towards his room.

"Miss Granger."

Harry heard a loud gasp. He swung round and narrowly avoided doing the same.

It was Snape but not as he had ever seen him before even in Madam Malkin's. Bloody hell no wonder he had needed two hours. Tight black trousers, brown dragon hide boots, white button down shirt red (!) waist coat and topped by black robes that hung open. He looked stunning. His hair looked soft, flyway even. Had he even used a makeup charm or glamour? His lips looked red and full a stark contrast to the dark, deep eyes.

Crap he looked sexy. Really sexy not in some 18 year old I have got a great six pack sort of way but mature, dark, sexy and powerful. Those trousers were way too tight, almost indecent had he used a shrinking charm? Harry glanced at Hermione. Subtle seem to have left her vocabulary she was gaping open mouthed at Snape and Harry was almost tempted to use the word drooling.

Snape was clearly pretending not to notice. What? Was he blind?

"How lovely to see you again Miss Granger."

He was overplaying the voice a bit wasn't he? And the walk. He reminded Harry of a panther. Hermione was surely going to burst out laughing any minute. Harry glanced at her again. She had at least stopped gaping like an idiot but she seemed mesmerised as Snape headed towards her.

"Don't you need to get ready Harry?" said Snape smoothly without breaking eye contact with Hermione.

"Err yeah right," he hurried to the bedroom. His shower was so swift it gave him only a passing acquaintance with the water.

He returned to the living room, towel drying his hair. He stopped. Hermione was knelt close to Snape and appeared to be fastening something to his wrist. She stepped back. It was a gold charm bracelet.

"That looks really good."

"Earing do you think or too much?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head. He must have water in his ears.

Hermione was standing back looking critically at Severus. "Too much. Your hair looks gorgeous but it's a little flyway on the left. I've got just the thing, I brought it to use on Harry."

"Perhaps you should sort out Harry first. After all it is his birthday."

"Yes, you're probably right," said Hermione reaching for her bag. "Harry come and sit next to Severus."

"Severus?" Harry blurted out.

Hermione blushed, "Your Dad said I should use his name in the holidays as we are going to see each other as friends."

He slid over and sat down, careful not to catch his father's eye. He watched Hermione cast heating and straightening charms and felt his hair unnaturally adhere to his head. Hermione looked at him critically.

"Better than normal but by no means perfect. What do you think Sir, I mean Severus?"

"I think you have made a very acceptable effort against almost impossible odds," drawled Severus. "You are clearly talented at charms."

Harry tried very hard not to rolls his eyes as Hermione blushed again.

"Perhaps you should get ready Harry, whilst Hermione tends to my needs."

Harry risked a glance. The wicked gleam in his father's eyes was only barely detectable.

This was so hackneyed, it was embarrassing right? Why wasn't Hermione in hysterics?

When he returned Snape's hair was no longer flyway but nor was it lank as it had been. It was straight but curled at the ends framing his face. Hermione was smoothing his hair down, at least that is what Harry assumed she was doing. He had a weird feeling that she was enjoying stroking it.

With practiced ease Severus rose to his feet. He caught Hermione's hand in his as it fell and drew her towards the floo.

"I assume are ready Harry. You look acceptable."

Hermione swung round to look at him, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, thanks Dad. Glad you noticed," he muttered. "What happened to your dress robes?" he asked looking pointedly as Snape's trousers.

"I am not the one turning 18," his father smirked over the top of Hermoine's head.

"Miss Granger after you," said Severus graciously handing her the floo powder.

"Thank you "she took a pinch and paused looking up at Snape. "I really glad to see you look so well Sir and it is lovely to see Harry looking so happy. I never had a chance to say thank you for everything …. And we are so sorry."

Severus raised his hands the smirk disappearing replaced by a softer but more genuine smile. "It is quite alright Miss Granger. I was playing a part and your reaction to me as "the evil bat of the dungeon" was necessary."

"So you didn't really ever hate Harry..."

Severus eyes narrowed. Hermione tensed as her Potions Master reappeared

"Hermione," groaned Harry inwardly.

Snape relaxed as Harry stepped forward.

"I did not always like Harry as well as I do now," he said stiffy "But I could hardly give the impression he was my favourite student."

"No, I understand that Sir and I did not mean to insult…" Hermione stammered. Throwing caution to the wind she stepped forward and grasped Snape's hands, gabbling at high speed in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "I am really glad you've adopted Harry. He is so happy, it's what he really needed and we'll get to see more of you now you're his Dad and our Head of House. We are all looking forward to it Sir ..."

Snape relented, relaxing he put a finger to her lips, "Hush…it is all behind us and we have a happy night ahead."

Hermione gave a small unsure smile.

Snape leaned forward and smiled again, "I am not insulted, and I will take a dance this evening in lieu of an apology. "

Harry rolled his eyes as the flirtatious attitude returned full force.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "I would be honoured Sir."

"Severus, remember, Severus," Snape dropped her hand and adjusted his waistcoat. "Come the Weasleys will be waiting."

Hermione cast the powder into the flames and stepped into the flames.

Harry's arm shot out and he caught Snape's arm before he could follow her.

"Do you really think this approach is going to work? A bit smooth isn't it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I thought she was responding quite well."

"Yeah, she is actually," said Harry a bit worried. He shook his head. "I just don't understand girls."

"Watch and learn," whispered Snape. "You need to make them feel special. Make them laugh, tease them," he laughed at Harry's expression and swirled into the floo.

"Didn't know what to get you mate, so I went for boring and useful."

"No, these are great Ron. I can always do with more quidditch robes."

"Do you think we'll be allowed to play next year? Have you talked to Snape yet?"

"Not yet," said Harry putting the robes back in bag to avoid drink getting split on them. Or worse. "He's really busy with the rebuilding."

"Harry dear, give me your robes and I'll ensure their flooed back to Hogwarts," said Mrs Weasley. "I am sure Ginny will do it for you. I'm just sorry she so late. I'm sure I told her the right time. Charlie what are you doing with that…"

Ron grinned at his mum's retreating back "I love it when loads of people are here. It sort of deflects the nagging."

Harry grinned but thought that Snape didn't really nag much.

"Anyway Snape," Ron continued "Try and give him a prod. Then we can start planning."

"I'll try."

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. Good to see you looking so sober."

"Professor McGonagall. How lovely of you to come."

"Wouldn't miss this," she said looking round. "A fountain of blackmail material."

Harry grinned at his former Head of House.

"A word Mr Potter, if you please."

"Yes mam?" he let her pull him to the edge of the room.

"What's going on with Severus?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I have known him since he was eleven and I have only seen him like this once in a muggle bar in Scotland when he thought no-one knew him. What's he up to?"

"I am not sure," desperately glad that she wasn't a legilimens.

"Hmm, why do I think there is more going on here than meets the eye?"

Harry tried and failed to look innocent. McGonagall gave him a push.

"Go enjoy your party. I'll interrogate Severus later."

After that, Harry drowned in cacophony of colour, music, gifts, hugs and friends. He felt young, free, alive and loved. He drank little but danced and danced.

"Hi Harry,"

"Luna it's good to see you. How are things at the Quibbler?"

"Yeah really good. We are doing a series on the new Dark Lord"

"What!"

"Yeah, Dad's interviewing this guy in Rumania."

Luna handed him an envelope. "We got you this."

"Wow !" Harry opened it gingerly, "A year's subscription to the Quibbler. That's really cool."

"Have you enjoyed your day, you look really relaxed, like your brain's been stolen by a pygmy puff."

"Yeah it's been really good. I got new quidditch robes from Ron, an advanced spell lexicon from Hermione and a watch from Dad, I mean Professor Snape."

"Maybe that's why he seems so happy because you like the watch. Or I suppose it could be because Hermione's got a crush on him."

Harry coughed as his lemonade went down the wrong way.

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't look like than when she was dancing with Ron."

Harry scanned the dance floor.

He couldn't fault his Dad's decorum, it was a sedate waltz. His arm was around Hermione's waist. His smile charming and warm. Hermione on the other hand was slightly flushed and her face reminded him of the Yule ball and Victor. He looked round quickly for Ron but fortunately he couldn't see him. McGonagall wasn't in sight either. He needed to break this up and fast. He wanted his Dad and best friend to get along. Boy had this been a bad idea.

"Harry love," called Mrs Weasley. "Time for the cake. Kitchen everyone."

Thank Merlin. He allowed Mrs Weasley to grab his arm and drag him towards the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley had gone for simple and he was grateful. A cake in the shape of 18. Simple, classic, no nasty reminders, no snitches, no castles just 18. There was a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday, he was just about to blow his candles out when the floo sounded. Ginny stepped out. Harry caught his breath. It was weeks since he had seen her. She looked breath taking.

"There you are dear," said Mrs Weasley. "I did tell you seven o clock."

Ginny smiled again. "Happy Birthday Harry." But she made no move towards him.

The floo flared again and out stepped Michael Corner. He moved alongside Ginny and put his arm round her waist. He was careful to avoid Harry's eyes and looked extremely unwilling to be there. Ginny's expression clearly said you are not the only one who can make a choice.

Harry heard the intakes of breath around him.

"Hi Harry," said Corner tentatively.

Harry managed a nod.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he didn't need to see Ginny's scowl to know who was standing behind him.

"Right," he said in a loud voice, "Let's cut the cake."

He blew out the candles which forced people to clap and break the silence.

"Where are the plates Mrs Weasley?" he asked. Severus hand remained on his shoulder.

The next day, he couldn't really remember how he got through the next two hours. Not wanting to hurt Mrs Weasley's feeling by leaving early, he chatted to guests, unwrapped more presents and listened to endless stories of other people's 18ths. By the end of it, his face ached from the false smile and he felt slightly nauseous from all the unwanted cake. He was also on edge from trying to avoid seeing Mrs Weasley scolding Ginny and Ron, Percy, George and Bill arguing with Ginny. Snape's constant presence at his side was all that kept him together. He normally hated floo powder but it was with enormous relief he finally waved a cheery goodbye to everyone and followed Snape into the flames.

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Thank you Mr Weasley. It was thoughtful of you to return Mr Potter's cloak. Our departure last night was … swift."

"Can't say I blame you or Harry. That stupid sister of mine," said George.

Harry rolled over and pulled the sheet over his head. Oh God his party, Ginny.

"I will tell Harry you called….. I am glad to see you looking much better."

"Yeah Lee's uncle was great. Well I'd better get back, mum needs some help tidying up. I'm sure Ron will be in touch soon."

"Harry."

Harry snuggled down further under the covers.

"Kreacher has delivered breakfast. He clearly feels food is the answer. I am considering inviting Mr Weasley."

"I doubt Ron's in any state to eat after last night," Harry mumbled through the duvet.

He felt the edge of his bed dip. "Staying in bed is not the solution. Come, you faced Voldemort you can certainly face this."

"It's not the same."

"It certainly isn't," agreed Snape feelingly.

Harry lowered the bedclothes a fraction.

"Come, you will feel better for eating."

"I don't know why I'm upset really. We broke up a year ago and I've not really seen her since the battle," Harry gazed down at his pumpkin juice and eggs. He hadn't really talked last night. Snape had been smart enough to realise he was drained. He had helped him out of the fireplace given him a very small firewhisky and whisked him into bed. When he had woken about 2 am after a particularly bad nightmare, Snape had been sat on the side of the bed and had held him tightly until he drifted back to sleep.

"Were you aware she had become close to Corner?"

"Not really. Did you notice anything last year?" Harry blushed. Why would Snape notice stupid teenage romances given the Carrows, Voldemort, the sword etc?

But Snape didn't appear put out, just thoughtful. "Not especially. If anything I would say she had teamed up with Longbottom to lead the resistance."

There was a further pause and Harry could see Snape steel himself and say, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Not really. I don't…"

The green wards in the office glowed orange.

"We have visitors on the way up."

"Nice work with the colour coding," said Harry "I assume amber for someone approaching?"

Snape nodded heading for his study.

"What does red mean?" asked Harry following him

"Attempted break in," muttered Snape. "And you don't want to know what happens next."

"Headmaster, Harry."

"Minerva. To what do I owe this early visit?"

"The fourth floor corridor."

Severus groaned, "What now? That area is more trouble and the rest of the castle put together."

Minerva paused, "The door to the Room of Requirement has reappeared."

Severus sat back I his chaired and steepled his fingers "Interesting. When did it reappear?"

"About 10 minutes ago," admitted McGonagall. "Filch informed me it had simply reappeared."

"And it is still visible to all in the corridor?"

Minerva nodded.

"That's weird," said Harry.

"Very," agreed Snape. "Want to come along? Stop you mopping."

Harry looked at him wryly and McGonagall tutted, "Honestly Severus a little sensitivity…"

"You're a tough love sort of Dad aren't you," commented Harry.

"Obviously."

"Come along by all means, Mr Potter. All ideas are welcome. You can hear me quiz the Headmaster about his attire and behaviour last night."

Harry grinned. Snape face clearly said that this was something to be avoided at all costs.

"I think Minerva, that in deference to Harry, we should leave last night alone for now," said Severus self-righteously.

Harry grinned. Potential blackmail material, that was okay with him.

Minerva rolled her eyes and swept out onto the moving staircase.

Snape indicated that Harry should follow.

"Ow!" Harry rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Don't even think about it Potter or I'll tell her it was all your idea."

There was already a crowd of teachers gathered around the door to the Room of Requirement. Harry detached himself from Snape, who was busy examining the door, and lingered at the back. He was determined to keep in the shadows and not interfere unless Severus asked him for help directly.

"Mr Potter," drawled Severus "I believe you were one of the last to enter the room in the battle. As the rest of us were busy elsewhere perhaps you could describe what happened."

Blushing with embarrassment, Harry told the story of the attempt to retrieve the Diadem, which fascinated Flitwick, and of Crabbe's death. He skirted over his rescue of Malfoy and Goyle but Snape's probing drew out some of the details.

"So in essence we have a room that was consumed by Fiendfyre?"

Harry nodded, "It was an inferno. To be honest, I thought the room had gone for good, especially as the objects stored must have led to the release of vast amounts of magical energy."

"Not just books then Mr Potter?"

Harry blushed again remembering the destruction of the Half-Blood Princes' book. "No sir," thinking he must apologise to Snape who had clearly guessed what had happened.

The teachers gazed at the door in silence

"So what do you think has happened to it? Has it reappeared because it has mended itself? I thought it didn't come unless required?" Harry paused realising he was babbling

"We don't know Mr Potter. We are in unchartered territory," replied Snape distractedly.

There was another period of silence. Harry decided to keep quiet.

Snape whispered to McGonagall and then in tandem they began to cast what Harry assumed were a series of diagnostic spells.

Nothing happen.

Snape paused and turned.

"Potter as you and your little friends were the last in the room, you try the door," directed his father.

Harry pulled out his wand and thought hard.

"Harry just try to get in as you normally would."

Harry walked forward and placed his hand on the door. It swung open easily under his touch. He was about to move forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "I thought you wanted to go in?"

"_I _want to go in. I do not want my son rushing head long into danger in a typical Gryffindor manner."

He would normally have bristled at the sneer, but Harry could hear the concern and buried pride in the voice.

"Says the man who spied on Voldemort for 20 years," whispered Harry with a grin failing to dodge the now customary tap to the side of the head.

"Together," decreed Severus in a conciliatory tone.

Harry nodded. They both placed their hands on the door and pushed it wide.

Snape pushed slightly ahead of him, wand out and paused.

Yeah, the man was definitely becoming overprotective. Not acceptable when he was still recovering. Harry ducked under his arm stepped forward and stopped.

"Potter…"

Silence as they both stared ahead.

The room was empty. The walls pristine white and the beams uncharred. At the end was a large archway, fluttering in a non-existent wind was a tattered veil. The last time Harry had seen it, it had been in the Department of Mysteries and Sirus had just fallen through it.

"Here sip this slowly," Snape passed him a small firewhisky.

Harry he took it gratefully and wondered why after everything he had seen and done in the last 12 months this had affected him so much. He felt he had coped quite well all things considered. He hadn't fainted, run away or bawled his eyes out. His survival instinct had kicked into play. He had edged forward slowly with Severus at his side, wands out evaluating the empty room and gaping Arch.

They had halted, by unspoken mutual agreement, a couple of metres from the Arch and walked carefully around it. The Arch had remained quiet except for the usual whispering as they had approached.

After a few minutes, Severus, to Harry's relief, had declared the Arch similar to the one in the Department of Mysteries and called off the investigation with the intention of seeking help from the Ministry.

"Do want something to eat?"

"Err, I'm not really hungry, some soup or something light."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Could you order?"

Harry fire called the kitchens, glad of something to do.

The soup when it arrived was mushroom Harry's favourite. The tray appeared on the coffee table instead of the dining table. Severus made no compliant and came to join Harry in front of the fire that was light on all but the warmest of days.

The soup was a good choice it warmed and soothed Harry. He yawned and leant back on couch and watched the flames.

Snape stretched out his legs, "Accio paperwork." A bundle of papers and a quill landed tidily on Severus' knee.

"I don't know how you manage to get things to move so smoothly," Harry said sleepily. "My book nearly ended up in the fire last night."

"That's because you are a klutz, Potter," said Snape peering at the first paper discontentedly.

Harry summoned his remaining minuscule amount of energy to punch Snape gently on the arm before closing his eyes again.

Snape was about half way through his papers when he felt Harry's head on his shoulder. The boy was fast asleep. Severus used a mild charm to move Harry forward slightly so he could put his arm round him.

He had almost finished his papers when he felt his office wards trip and Minerva entered his outer office for the second time that day.

She paused at the door, "We have sealed and checked the rest of the fourth floor there appear to be no further anomalies."

"I am grateful."

She looked at Harry, who was now snuggled against Severus chest and then at him.

Severus returned her gaze steadily.

"Recovery is a long road," she said gently. "I must admit that I would not have envisaged this particular path."

Severus closed his eyes momentarily. "Nor would I."

"Term time is going to be interesting," McGonagall eyes flicked down to the sleeping boy. "How are you going to manage?"

"He will have a bed in the new house but frankly if he choose to spend his nights down here I shall not stop him."

"That is going to raise some eyebrows Severus. Adopted father or not, there will be some who will not understand."

"And others who will choose not to do so. I am aware."

"And?"

"And I do not care," he snapped. He closed his eyes again reminding himself of Minerva's long suffering service and the pain and doubt she had experienced last year. He softened his tone. "I also find having him close by not unhelpful."

Minerva nodded a slight smile at her lips. "I must admit it is very cute."

"Fear of waking Harry will not prevent a well-aimed hex," threatened Snape with a scowl.

Minerva laughed as she spun on her heel.

She paused and turned her head, eyes serious once again, "You are seeing someone?"

Severus scowled and then relented, "Yes."

"And Harry?"

"I believe I have persuaded him."

"You are sleeping better?"

"Much."

"Nightmares?" the therapist stood and adjusted the curtain to reduce the sun in Severus' eyes. She paused and Severus wondered what activity at Flourish and Blotts had captured her attention.

"Much less that previously."

"How much less?" she turned to face him.

"Almost gone."

"Harry he is still…"

"Yes he is much improved but still affected. I go into him several times at night." Severus avoided any sign of hesitation. Decades of serving the Dark Lord had its uses,

"But you are anxious," she stated.

Severus moistened his lips. "He is eighteen. I should be sitting up on the sofa, waiting for the floo to flare and planning how long to ground him. Instead.."

"You have a boy, a son who will not leave your side."

"Since the incident with Arch and the veil, he wishes to nap in the afternoon. I do not really think he wants…."

"To sleep?"

"He does in fact sleep but I think..."

"He wishes to be held?"

Severus nodded. Moistening his lips again, "I legilimenised him last week,"

The therapist looked up sharply, "We have spoken about the need to exercise that skill sparingly in this situation."

Severus dropped his eyes. "He did not seem to mind. Welcomed it in fact which given our previous experience…."

"And?"

"It was like entering the mind of a young child, or at least I assume so."

"In what way?"

"I just got a sense of this overwhelming attachment to me as his father. It swamped his previous fears, his other emotions and friendships …."

"The need for a child to bond with its parents is overwhelming. It never happened for him properly and now you have adopted him he is catching up on his emotional development as it were."

Severus closed his eyes and nodded.

"Are you finding it difficult to cope as you are barely recovered even physically?"

Severus shook his head and opened his eyes, "I'm afraid"

"In what way?"

"The attachment will end. He will grow up, return to his normal age and instead of having him at my side he will be out facing all sort of dangers, meeting people."

"That's normal Severus. That is parenting."

"Your friends are visiting tomorrow, I believe?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. I have a meeting with Kingsley."

"What time?" asked Harry casually.

"Harry, I can manage Shacklebolt," chided Snape his tone sharp but eyes gentle.

"Sorry," muttered Harry looking genuinely embarrassed.

Infact, Harry need not have asked the time. Ron and Hermione were running late and Kingsley flooed in at exactly time. Kingsley seemed surprised to see him but greeted him warmly.

"You look much better. It is good to see you looking relaxed."

"This is the first summer, I've not been at the Dursely's. I would have enjoyed it even if Voldemort wasn't dead," Harry commented wryly.

Kingsley grinned remembering his occasional trip to Privet Drive. "I can understand that."

"Shall I let Severus know you are here?"

Kinsley shook his head "I am early, let's give him a few minutes."

Harry gestured to a seat.

"You are looking forward to the first of September?" asked Kingsley sounding genuinely curious.

Harry hesitated, "It will be good to have my friends around. Being back in class will be strange."

"Returning to your books after more than a year will be tough."

Harry nodded dolefully. "Then there's Newts."

"At least you will have Severus to help you."

"Yeah, but he will be much busier once school starts," Harry said wistfully.

"I am sure he will find time for you Harry. That said, my offer of an immediate place in the Auror Programme stands," added Kingsley knowing what the answer would be.

"I appreciate that but I want to finish my education," but most of all, thought Harry, I want to stay with Severus. He wondered when that had become an overwhelming consideration and whether he would still feel the same at the end of Year 8.

"I understand that, however, why don't you consider some work experience with us..."

Harry was on the point of asking what that would involve, when the floo flared.

"Harry, how you doing mate, blimey Headmaster's office," said Ron stepping out and offering his hand to Hermione. Behind Ron was George.

"You didn't mind me bringing George did you?" asked Ron in a low voice. "I thought a bit of an outing would do him good."

"No problem. Nice to see you George."

George nodded silently much to Harry's discomfort.

"Minister," said Hermione politely.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, Visiting Harry or here for a tour of the renovations? I gather the staff have been working hard."

"To visit Harry, of course, but I would love to see our new House," Hermione looked hopefully at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Would you excuse me Sir? Hermione never lets up once she has an idea in her head."

Kingsley threw back his head and laughed, "Of course."

Severus greeted Kingsley politely reflecting what a great improvement he was on his predecessors.

"Harry's gone off with his friends?"

"To show them the new house."

"Good. They will be occupied for some time. Shall we proceed?"

"Harry doesn't know why I'm here."

"He becomes very agitated round the Arch and very clingy."

Kingsley thought back to the Department of Mysteries. "Understandable I suppose."

"He has never really got over loosing Black."

Kingsley peered round the Room of Requirement.

"And Harry unlocked the door?"

"Yes. Since then we have found certain people can open it and certain can't. I can, Minerva and the other heads of house can't…"

"A question of power: master of the Elder Wand, Hogwarts Headmaster?"

"That was my initial thought but I do not believe that to be the case. We have found that Kreacher can open it but the other house elves can't."

"Members of Harry's family?"

"Again that is what I had assumed but I had Ted Tonks visit the other day and the door actually swung open as we were passing," admitted Severus.

"Bizzare. I will summon our Unspeakables, that is the best I can do."

"I really like it. It's bright, cheerful, light. Different to the traditional common rooms," Hermione said thoughtfully gazing round at the yellow walls and patting the pale blue sofas. The fireplace was white polished wood. Very modern for Hogwarts.

Harry nodded. "I often come up here if I am feeling a bit down."

"So where are the dormitories?" Ron surveyed the room.

Harry walked towards the wall opposite the fireplace and muttered a spell. A door appeared. Hermione, I'll need you do the girls, it won't work for me."

A moment later a second door appeared.

George and Ron followed Harry down a long corridor. There were rooms down either side and they peered into each one.

"No four-posters!" Instead there was single bed, a desk and all the rooms had large windows. Bright rugs adorned the cream coloured carpets.

"No indeed. Severus is going for modern, a new look with a focus on the future."

Rob shook his head, "The guy never stops surprising me."

Harry grinned. "You going to be okay with him being Headmaster and teaching Defence."

"I'm looking on the bright side," said Ron grimly.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"At least he's not my Dad!"

Hermione bounded in "This is great, really modern. Was it Severus' idea?"

"Hey he better not catch you calling him that," warned Ron.

"He said I could."

"Yeah but not in term time."

Hermione shooed him away with her hand.

"Where's George?" asked Harry.

Ron dived back into the corridor towards the common room. Harry followed and then paused. George was sat calmly on the sofa in front of the empty grate talking to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was stood by the fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Ron. Whilst relations between Malfoy and the Gryffindors had improved they still showed sign of strain unless everyone was actively on their best behaviour and in Ron's case best behaviour required prior notice.

"Visiting my godfather and delivering an apology."

"That's a first who to?"

"Potter."

Harry looked surprised. He and Draco had spent a good few hours talking things out whilst waiting for Snape to wake up. He felt they had at least agreed a truce. Their history stood between them, their families, their beliefs and even the final battle but they both cared about Snape. Harry's terror at losing him had found a genuine echo in Malfoy which had bizarrely provided a comfort none of his friends could provide.

"What for?" Harry asked bemused.

"Room of Requirement."

"Ah. Sorry about that. There having problems and the teachers wanted to hear the whole story."

"So you told Snape, Malfoy and co tried to kill us?"

"Ron," said Harry and Hermione in unison.

Malfoy shrugged.

"You in trouble?" asked Harry concerned. He watched Malfoy bite back a retort.

"Nothing I don't deserve."

Ron scowled disliking the friendly tone.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry."

Malfoy nodded.

"So you still consider him your godfather, Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in a passable imitation of Snape, "Of course."

"So the fact that he was betraying you all the time by working for Dumbledore, doesn't bother you and your dad?" snarled Ron.

Harry tensed.

"No," Draco replied seeming disinterested.

"Guess you're not really sure which side he was on anyway. You can never be really sure with traitors."

The pause could only have been a split second. Draco and Harry both had their wands drawn and pointed at Ron. Hermione and George had stepped in front of Ron hands outstretched defensively

"Harry he wasn't thinking. He didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah he did," thinking how strange this was to be standing next to Draco pointing a wand at his friends.

"Guys we have to stop fighting or all those deaths, Fred's death, was for nothing," The fact that those words came from the once never serious George only increased their force.

Harry began to lower his wand.

"Nah your right. I did mean it. He may be your Dad, Harry, but he was still a total bastard."

Harry didn't have time to raise his wand again before there was a loud smack followed by a loud thud. Ron was on the floor clutching his mouth and Malfoy was creased over with laughter.

"Weasley, I take it back. I would have paid to see that."

Hermione moaned and shook her fist, "God that hurt."

"So I would expect," drawled a deep voice.

Harry swung round. Severus stood at the door behind them.

"This is not what I envisaged when you told me you were spending a morning with your friends. Nor when I sent you, Mr Malfoy, to find Mr Potter."

No one spoke.

Severus stalked forward.

"Well?"

"A difference of view Headmaster," smirked Malfoy.

"I suggest you lose the smirk Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy scowled.

"Well, is someone going to enlighten me before I decide to handout detentions before term even starts?"

"Mr Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger?"

Draco and Hermione stared at their shoes.

"My brother was speaking without thinking Sir," said George.

Ron brushed him aside, "I raised a question about your loyalty Sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Not to us, not to Dumbledore," Ron added hurriedly and not entirely accurately. "I just thought it was strange that Malfoy wasn't angry with you for betraying their side. I thought he might be faking his loyalty to you."

Snape was aware that his son and godson were twitching to pull out their wands. He placed a reassuring hand on each shoulder and squeezed. He looked at Ron Weasley and sighed inwardly he had never been able to respect the boy. But perhaps he had some character after all and he was Harry's best friend.

"Understandable Mr Weasley."

Harry and Draco gaped and swung to face him.

"That's not true everyone knows you were a spy for us and how much you risked," Harry insisted. Draco, Snape noticed, looked more thoughtful.

Snape bent down and lifted Harry's chin. "Not everybody will believe you or the Ministry, Harry, too much has happened. There is too much fear and distrust. There are many who will think as Ron does. As you said Mr Weasley, you can never be sure what side a spy is on," revealing how much of the conversation he had overheard.

"As to Mr Malfoy's views of myself, I have no reason to doubt Draco. Why I do not is entirely his and my business."

"We all trust you Sir," pledged Hermione.

"Yeah and we all know why you do," muttered Ron.

"And what that's supposed to mean?"

Ron shook his head and coughed obscuring only slightly his muttered, "Lockhart."

Hermione blushed knowing the others, including Snape, must have heard it.

"You're the utter bastard Ron," she commented and dived into the girls' dormitory.

Harry moved to follow her but Snape put a hand back on his shoulders. "You cannot get in. I will deal with it."

"Yeah I bet you will," commented Ron. Snape acted before Draco and Harry could respond.

"Mr Weasley attendance in the 8th year is not compulsory, there are many options open to you. You should consider before 1st September ,whether you wish to return and join the Headmaster House. If you do, I shall expect you to treat me with the respect the office deserves."

Snape slid into the girls corridor and paused. This was tricky. He was partly, more than partly, at fault here. He should not have risen to Harry's challenge. It was ill judged.

Hermione had her back to him, gazing out across Hogwarts' grounds.

"I'm amazed you got in Harry. Must be because you're the Headmaster's son."

"That would not enable him."

Hermione swung round blushing "Sir..."

He dropped the Headmaster persona. He walked round the bed and held out his hand as if inviting her to dance. She hesitated for a moment before putting her hand in his. Severus rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and forced himself to meet her eyes.

"I owe you an apology for my behaviour the other night." He saw disappointment flash across her eyes. She tried to withdraw her hand but he gripped it tight. "Please. Let me explain."

"It's alright Sir ... Harry explained what had happened. He thought it was his fault really."

"It is I who should have known better not Harry. In my desire to teach Harry," he paused unused to admitting fault. She stepped forward and put her hand to his lips.

"Please," she whispered. "It was a lovely night let me have that..."

It was all he could do not to put his arms around her and pull her close. But it was too dangerous. The boys had gone to his study. They were alone in the dormitories and she was need of comfortable and he realised very attracted to him. He did not dare lift the lid on his own thoughts and he clamped down ruthlessly on memories of dancing in the Weasleys' kitchen. If Molly Weasley hadn't announced the cutting of the cake, he would have suggested a turn around the orchard so he could have been alone with her for a few moments. What the hell had he been thinking? He had only intended to get Harry to understand the possibilities open to him. He saw too late the trap into which he had fallen: in many ways she reminded him of Lily and that posed a great danger to his peace of mind.

He had been silent too long. She may not be a legilimens but she was a girl, a woman and more than smart enough to sense his struggle.

She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Come for a drink with me in the Three Broomsticks, 8th July."

She had asked him out on a date. The evening after the end of the summer term 10 months away. She faltered for a moment when he didn't speak.

"It'll give me something to look forward to. An incentive to behave."

He grasped at that. Pushing aside the implications of setting a date with a student. He nodded his agreement. Unable to trust himself to speak. Whatever the implications of the date he wanted that promise to "behave" during the next year. He realised he could not bear the thought of her with someone else. He went cold imagining catching her in the dark corridors with Weasley or one of the others. He would kill them.

"I promised my mum, I'd help in the surgery setting up the practice again so I'd better go."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Fighting his strong desire to pull her close, he bent to kiss it.

"I look forward to July," he whispered. His throat dry and voice deeper and huskier than usual.

She swallowed and nodded.

He released her, straightened up and wrapped his Headmaster's persona around himself. "I will see you in September, Miss Granger."

"Enjoy the rest of your holiday Sir," she called heading back to the common room.

When he arrived back in his quarters, Draco was sat alone on the sofa.

"Potter's gone for a shower. Started talking about a nap after lunch or something," commented Draco in evident confusion.

"Survivor issue," muttered Snape.

"Ah," Malfoy nodded face clearing. He had some experience with those.

Snape sank down into the sofa and closed his eyes confident that his godson had seen in him a worse state.

"What happened when the Unspeakable arrived?" asked Draco. He had found his godfather near the Room of Requirement with Kingsley. Malfoy had been in the middle of being lectured about the fire in the Room of Requirement when the Unspeakable had arrived and he (Draco) had been summarily dismissed.

"They're baffled," Snape admitted. "Can't work out why it spontaneously appeared and why the room no longer appears to be able to change into anything else."

"Do they think it was the fire?" inquired Draco neutrally.

Snape sat up and leaned back in his chair, "They can see no reason why it should be. They are going to erect some wards to prevent anyone going near it by accident while they study it."

Harry entered towel drying his hair and wearing pyjamas. This morning has upset him decided Snape.

His opinion was confirmed as Harry, sat down on the sofa, ignoring Draco he lay down resting his head on Severus' lap. Snape patted his head gently. He glanced at Draco who although appeared unsurprised and disinclined to comment had a shuttered expression. Snape sighed he had no difficulty guessing his godson's thoughts. He held out his other hand. Without hesitation, Draco joined them on the sofa resting his head on godfather's other shoulder. Severus wrapped his arm round them and they sat in silence until the elves brought lunch.

"How often do you do house meetings?"

It was early morning on 1 September and Harry was trailing after Snape as he did a final walk round the castle.

"Once a day for the first couple of weeks and then we will see."

"So at least I'll get to see you then," muttered Harry half joking.

Severus, undeceived, caught his eye.

"My quarters are your home, you may come to me anytime you like. I did explain that last night."

Harry blushed. They had, had a final holiday supper and then slumped on the sofa where they had talked for hours.

"How is therapy going?" Severus had asked.

"Fine. Apparently talking through what happened should help with the nightmares," Harry hesitated. "She says I have attachment issues."

Severus tightened his hold. "I'm not going anywhere Potter."

"I starting to believe that, I think."

Severus stroked his hair.

"How you feeling about tomorrow?" Harry inquired

"As I always do before the dunderheads descend at the start of the new year."

Harry tried to look up, "No different from other years?"

"Well, a little. It is my first year as a Headmaster not being controlled by the Dark Lord."

"You'll be great."

"I appreciate your confidence. But I doubt you're in the majority."

"All Year 8 will back you," Harry promised.

"Even Mr Weasley?"

"Well he's struggling with Her….. Well with things."

"Miss Granger's crush," Severus pointed out.

"Shit! I feel bad enough. This is all my fault."

"No Harry it isn't. I should have known better."

"She really likes you, I can tell," he whispered.

"I know," said Severus softly. Now was the moment to tell Harry what he had done but how could he explain it, justify it, when he himself thought he had lost his mind. "Coward," he told himself.

Harry buried into him. "See I told you it would be different."

Severus smacked him gently and then put a hand under his chin. "There is something I want to discuss before the others arrive."

Harry sat up straight at the serious tone.

Snape paused, "I want you to avoid using the Elder Wand in school. I would prefer that you used your normal wand in lessons."

Harry relaxed, "I'd already decided to do that. I don't want to find I can't manage if I no longer have it."

"That is very wise," said Snape approvingly. He paused. "You are thinking of giving it up?" he inquired delicately.

"Well originally I was going to put it back in Dumbledore's tomb," Harry paused and shifted uncomfortably. He could feel Snape's penetrating gaze. "But I decided to hang onto it for while."

Severus continued to look at him steadily.

"I'll put it back eventually," said Harry steadily.

Still Severus said nothing.

"I just want to ensure we are all safe."

Severus took his hand. "We are safe Harry."

"Yeah I know but I worry."

"You worry about me."

"Yeah."

Severus leaned back. "It will not get easier Harry. You simply have to decide to take the risk and give up the extra power."

"I know but it's hard."

"It will be incredibly hard, Harry. When you first had the Elder Wand, before you had a chance use it properly, it would have been easier. Now it will be a wrench."

He paused and looked at Harry's fearful expression.

"I will not force you to surrender it Harry. I could not, even if I wished to do so. The decision must be yours."

"I'll think about," promised Harry relieved.

"But for now, promise me you will not use it in school, indeed use it as little as possible until you're fully trained. Every use also amplifies your natural power and that itself may become difficult to control."

"I promise," said Harry readily.

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Express had arrived an hour ago. He'd waited in the entrance hall for his friends. He quickly wished he'd listened to Severus' warnings about being mobbed. He smiled gratefully at McGonagall as she rescued him with a silencing charm and firm instructions that everyone should proceed swiftly into the hall.

Ron and Hermione clearly expected him to follow, but in accordance with their prearranged plan he grabbed Malfoy and pulled him to one side. Aside from a sharp look, McGonagall left them to it.

"Sure you're up for this?" Draco looked whiter that normal.

"I'm fine Potter."

"Rough train ride?"

"Your stay with my godfather may have improved your powers of perception but not your diplomacy."

"I've never found Severus that diplomatic," grinned Harry.

Draco shrugged, "You never saw him with the Dark Lord."

The smile slide from Harry's face.

"Sorry. Let's do this."

Harry quickly disillusioned them both and they slide into the Great Hall.

Harry sensed Draco beside him as they made their way to the dais. Silently, they climbed up the steps and behind the Headmaster's lectern.

Severus and the other staff were waiting for McGonagall to bring in the first years to be sorted. Harry could sense his father's eyes narrowing as he searched and failed to find him among the chatting students at the fifth table laid for Year 8.

The hall fell silent as the new students were led in. A larger than normal intake, as muggleborns who should have attended last year swelled the ranks. The students were fairly evenly divided between the houses, Harry cheered silently for the new Gryffindors. Hermione and Ron were not so reticent. As James Walker, the last to be sorted, took his seat at the Hufflepuff table, the feast began.

After about 45 minutes, Severus stood and moved slowly toward the lectern. Still disillusioned, Harry and Draco followed slowly behind him. One on either side of him.

There was a moment of silence and then a low level muttering began. Harry looked out across the hall, with the exception of the Year 8 table and Year 7 students there was a mixture of fear and suspicion in the students' faces. Severus' steps did not falter. When he reached the lectern, Harry and Draco simultaneously disillusioned themselves.

Harry sensed rather than saw Severus pause and tense as the eyes of his audience widened with surprise and lips twitched upwards. A mild collective gasp from the staff table give Severus the excuse he needed to glance sideways but he gave no sign that he had spotted Harry just behind his right shoulder. Nevertheless, the tension left Severus' shoulders as he turned back to the pupils.

"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts." Severus proceeded to give out the introductory notices.

"Finally, as always the forbidden forest is out of bound to all students and all products from Weasley Wizards Wheezes are banned. You all have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Prefects please escort students to their houses. Year 8 please remain seated."

Severus remained standing as the chatter resumed and students' headed for towers and dungeons. The hall was half empty when Severus without turning gestured that Harry and Draco should join their fellow students at the Year 8 table. They plumped down at the end, exchanging grins when the house elves filled their plates with the dinner they had missed.

"As I am sure you all know, I will be your Head of House this year. You will not be surprised to learn that I am expecting only the highest standards of behaviour from my House. You are the oldest year in the school and I am expecting you to provide the leadership that goes with that. You are all legally adults but let's be clear, any transgressions, by anyone will be severely punished."

Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"What?" asked Harry as he interrupted his devouring of a chicken leg. "You know me, I like a quiet life."

The table sniggered, caught Snape's eye, and subsided.

"There will be an informal house meeting at 10.30 this evening just before bed. I am sure the ex-Slytherins will explain the format in advance."

Eyes flicked to Draco, also mid chicken leg, and to two girls, half-bloods, who had missed the previous year.

"You are dismissed. I suggest you use the intervening period to unpack and get your books ready for tomorrow."

Harry and Draco made to finish their meal.

"Ah... I almost forgot."

Everyone froze.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee: my "assistants" this evening. My office ten minutes. No pudding," Severus turned and swept back up onto the dias and out of the back door of the Hall.

There was a moment's silence, which was broken by Ron.

"Well done Harry mate. That's a new record. Detention with Snape before you even left the welcoming feast."

Year 8 exploded with laughter and headed out of the hall, patting Harry and Draco on the back as they left.

They paused in front of the Gargoyle. Draco put his hand on his arm.

"Let me do the talking."

"Look I know he's your godfather but he's my Dad."

"Yes but he was my Head of House for 6 years and this is what we are dealing with."

"Well annoyed Headmaster actually."

"True, but it's the same ballpark," argued Draco.

"Ok, you kick off then," conceded Harry.

Severus was seated behind his desk reading his papers. He did not raise his eyes as they entered. He simply pointed to the space in front of his desk.

"Explain."

"Well Sir, Harry and I have been thinking about how the reconciliation challenge would play out here at Hogwarts. I discussed this with Grang.. Miss Granger. She consulted "Hogwarts a History" and told us that until a couple of centuries ago the Hogwarts Headmaster always had a couple of assistants.

Snape's face assumed its' trademark sneer.

Malfoy faltered a little, "It seemed to me that…. er the symbolism of me and Potter, I mean Harry, standing beside you at the welcome feast would herald a new era of err... reconciliation."

Harry could tell immediately that Snape wasn't buying it.

"Look Dad…"

"Mr Potter, the only sense you have shown this evening was to keep silent and allow your compatriot to do the talking. You really don't want to add to the pile of garbage that he has just deposited."

"Garbage?" Draco sounded deeply insulted "Garbage? That's rubbish…"

"Precisely my point," observed Snape.

"No I mean you're wrong. The two of us together," he gestured towards Harry. "Is a symbol of reconciliation."

"I don't disagree but that is not why you did it."

"No, we did it to protect…"

"You did it to protect me. You're becoming just like him," Snape pointed at Harry. "Trying to save me all the time."

"Hey..." interjected Harry.

"Really, you're going to deny it?" Snape glared at him.

Harry paused, "Well no .. but"

"I have survived the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore. I do not need two teenagers trying to protect me."

"You don't understand ... we can't let anything happen to you," Harry interposed.

"And you protected us … it's' the least….. If you hadn't been there.." Draco words were coming in small gasps.

Concerned Harry moved closer to him but Severus got there first: annoyed Headmaster transformed instantly into anxious godfather.

He pulled Draco against him and rubbed his back.

"If you hadn't, helped… if you hadn't persuaded him….. and he crucioed you… I saw."

"It's okay Draco it's over. Harry, get him some water.."

Harry was propelled back into his time keeping vigil beside Severus in the infirmary. Draco intermittently beside him. Pinched face and busy hands, willing Snape back to health.

"I am amazed you care, given he betrayed your side," sounding in his own mind amazingly like Ron as he smoothed down the bedcovers.

"You don't understand Potter," he snarled. His voice went quieter. Almost a whisper. "What do you think happened after you left the Manor with that house elf?

"Eh?.. I don't know. I saw part of it .. his fury," Harry muttered.

"But what do you think he did to me?"

Harry went cold. He had spared no thought for Draco at the time and the consequences for him of failing to identify Harry.

"What happened?" whispered Harry.

"He cruicoed me but not for long. Then he gave me to his Death Eaters."

"Gave you to torture?"

Draco raised his eyes and looked at Harry directly. "In a way."

Harry felt himself both blush and pale simultaneously.

"Shit!" he whispered.

"He saved me," Draco pointed at the bed. "My father tried but he couldn't get the Dark Lord to listen. When they began to drag me away, Snape stepped in and claimed me. Said as I was his student it was his right to do what needed to be done."

"You must have been relieved."

"You don't understand. I didn't know what he would do in fact I was terrified. Snape was not the Dark Lord's favourite for no reason. He could be very scary and I didn't realise he was really a servant of the light so I thought…"

"What happened?"

Draco dropped his eyes. "It was mortifying... He dragged me off to his chambers in the Manor. He warded the door and I began to back away and then I realised he had at least saved me from the mob. So I stopped. He didn't even look at me he just went to the cabinet where my father keeps his firewhisky and poured himself a drink. I wasn't sure what to do I was half afraid he would throw me back to the wolves but also terrified of what he might do. I took off my robes."

Draco swallowed. "He turned round... he was almost more angry than I have ever seen him. He... almost spat at me."

"What did he say.." whispered Harry as Draco seemed to have run out of words.

"He just looked at me for a while like I was a turd and then he said, "Do try not, to be more of a fool than is absolutely necessary Draco. Sleep on the couch. We return to Hogwarts in the morning."

"That was it?"

"If only …" Draco swallowed. "You don't understand Death Eaters, Potter. Not even my Dad and Snape would help each other when the Dark Lord was angry. It was everyman for himself. I didn't know he was a servant of the light so I couldn't understand why he would put himself at risk. So I assumed he had an ulterior motive. So in the middle of the night I got up and crept into his bed."

Harry eyes widened. He seemed to have use lost the use of his voice.

"He sleeps really lightly I put my hand on his arm, he woke up and threw me onto the floor. His voice was full of hatred. He snarled, "Don't touch me."

Draco seemed far away. "He pushed me so hard he broke my arm and I began to cry. I said to him "If you don't want me ... he'll give me back to them….." I heard him sigh. He got up and gently lifted me onto the bed and healed my arm. Then he put his hand under my chin and lifted up my face. It was really strange his voice completely change. That's the moment I should have realised who he really was. I suppose that is why he hadn't wanted to talk to me earlier in case I guessed, but I didn't, not even then."

Draco paused, "He spoke to me in words of one syllable, explaining that in morning, he would act all smug and condensing and I would act all cowed and stiff and sore. He would tell the Dark Lord what an enjoyable night he had and claim the right to take me back to Hogwarts."

Draco closed his eyes, "I was so relieved, I started to weep and flung myself at him. He just sighed again and held me until I fell asleep. When I woke in the morning I was back on the couch. We returned to Hogwarts at lunch time."

"Harry," Severus voice returned him to the present. "Harry"

"Mmm?"

"Harry, I will be a few minutes with Draco can you warn the House I might be late."

"What? Oh yes, of course."

"And Mr Potter," Harry turned quickly at the use of the formal title.

"Yes Sir,"

"You have detention."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You will spend the next few nights here rather than with your House,"

Harry face broke into a broad smile.

"Go on Mr Potter. I will see you later."

The House was sat quietly in chairs, sofas and beanbags when Severus stepped into the common room from the door to his quarters. The majority of the faces were wary but not hostile. The looks turned to surprise as they took in his attire. Black jeans and emerald shirt.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to my House. I will skip the usual beginning of year guff. You are in this House because you are unique and we face unique challenges. I am head of a House that contains three members of Slytherin, my son, my godson and a mixture of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. For the most part, we spent last year fighting each other.

I am aware, therefore, that views of me range from beloved parent to arch enemy. That will make no difference to how I treat you.

Any house that I run, whatever its constitution, will follow one basic rule. We will fight for each other outside these doors and only inside them do we air our disagreements. Is that clear? You will demonstrate absolute loyalty to each other. I do not insist that you show the same to me although I expect you to treat the office of Headmaster with respect.

Other than that, my rules are short and simple. Causing embarrassment to this House by deliberate misbehaviour will incur my wrath. Your age will not protect you. If you do not wish to obey the rules, leave. If thing do go wrong, I expect to hear about it from you before a member of my staff briefs me.I will be spending most evenings in the common room"

He paused to give them time to retrieve their jaws from their shoes.

"That is the door to my quarters, you may ring for me at any time including in the night if you need me. I am aware that some of you may be suffering disturbances to your sleep. That is also something we can discuss.

I am also planning to conduct a "truth and reconciliation exercise." This is not about punishment or retribution. It is about ensuring everyone's story is heard and acknowledging each others' pain so we can move on. First event is Saturday night. This is a voluntary event. Only those who feel ready should join us," he paused.

"Now it is 11 o clock – bedtime."

He almost smiled as mouths dropped open as they realised he was serious.

"Ah I almost forgot, Rule 2 bed at 10.30 on school nights. 11 o clock weekends. I am returning to my office. I will be back in 20 minutes to tour the dorms."

The silence broke as he disappeared through the door to his quarters.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" said Seamus. "Is he serious?"

"Deadly," interjected Draco. "I did warn you."

"So what have we got first?" asked Ron between sausages.

"Potions with Prof Slughorn," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron groaned in unison.

"Then Defence against the Dark Arts with Stultus."

Harry groaned louder and speared another slice of bacon.

"What!" squeaked Neville. "I thought we had Snape."

" Stultus is doing theory," said Hermine acidly . "I did explain this all last night."

"We were too busy racing round getting ready before our 11 o clock curfew to listen to you Hermione," Ron said throwing a dark look at Harry.

"Hey! No point in scowling at me. It not my fault he's a control freak who thinks the other Heads of House are ridiculously lax."

"What's Stultus like Harry?"

"He is a prat."

"Really? He looks ok," said Seamus thoughtfully.

"Ignore me. He just doesn't like Severus much."

"We've all been guilty of that mate," said Dean. "We shouldn't hold that against him. I bet Snape as Headmaster was no picnic for the staff."

"Harry stop glaring." advised Seamus. "I know he's your Dad but he's our Head of House and Headmaster, you've got to let us grumble a little."

Harry nodded and tried to relax. "I know it's just..." he didn't know how to explain."

"Relax Harry," advised Neville. "We are not going to let Snape down."

In fact, the first morning's lessons were surprising peaceful. Slughorn was delighted to have Harry back in his class but slightly disappointed that Harry's offering didn't appear to be up to his usual standard.

"Not to worry my boy. That's what happens when you take a year off to fight the Dark Lord. It'll come back to you."

Harry nodded his head noncommittedly.

"At least you can ask your Dad," muttered Ron in his ear.

Harry grinned he had forgotten he now had a fully qualified potions master as his father and he headed for Defence in quite a good mood.

The defence classroom looked like a cross between Lockhart's and Lupin's –cheerful but with some practical touches. It was way too cheerful for Snape whom, Harry decided, must be teaching them elsewhere.

He slid into a seat at the back next to Ron just as Stultus arrived. Hermione sat at the front with Malfoy of all people. Ron glared at the back of her head.

"Good morning Year 8," said Stultus in a bright, chirpy voice which had already begun to grate on Harry's nerves.

"Keep calm, keep calm," Harry repeated in his head.

"It is my happy task to take you through the theory part of the course in preparation for your Newts. The Headmaster has decided to take you through the practical himself given his expertise. However, should you ever want a broader approach you can always apply to me for assistance.

Before the class had time to assimilate that suggestion, Stultus plunged into a description of the main strategic approaches to defence strategy and Harry was too busy taking notes to ponder his meaning.

So by lunchtime, the only cloud on Harry's horizon was the vast amount of homework. This was not eased by McGonagall and Flitwick in the afternoon.

They had all collapsed on various bean bags and sofas in a brain dead stupor after supper when Severus appeared. Harry frowned at his tight black jeans. Harry glanced at the girls who appeared mesmerised into silence.

Snape looked round the room for a moment or two.

"Mr Malfoy, minus 5 points"

"What!" gurgled Draco.

Harry glanced at his friends. They were all gaping at Snape but with amazement rather than hostility. Points from Malfoy! Had the world gone mad?

"Whilst in no way placing you in a position of authority, I do expect you to show some sense," Snape sighed as Draco continued to gape at him.

"What time is it Draco?"

"Err 7 o clock Sir,"

"Well?"

"Oh I see. Okay guys time to get our study stuff."

"I expect to see you all working for the two hours after supper. Do get your jaw off the floor Mr Weasley. I am glad the girls at least are showing some common sense."

Harry noticed that most of the girls already had their books out and the Slytherin girls made space on their sofas for Severus who calmly joined them before accioing his paperwork.

Grumbling under their breath, the boys located their books and set to work. Harry had to admit that it made sense to get it done earlier in the evening but the concept of supervised prep was a bit uncomfortable. Harry could tell the others felt the same. They kept giving Snape surreptitious glances as they got down to work. Severus on the other hand appeared completely relaxed. After twenty minutes Violet, a former Slytherin turned to Snape for help with potions. The other girls paused to listen in as Snape explained the potion in detail. Harry watched as Padma tentatively asked a question clearly wondering if she merited the same help as Violet. Harry could see the tension in Padma being replaced by eagerness as Snape made some helpful suggestions. The remaining two hours were punctuated by the other girls asking for help.

"9 o clock ladies and gentleman. I suggest some relaxation before bed. I will be in my study if any of you have any private concerns."

"Oi Hermione," called Ron after Snape had swept away.

"Oh talking to me now are we Ronald?"

"Did Snape give you some good stuff on Slughorn essay?"

"Well now Ronald, yes he did."

"He was really, really helpful," gushed Padma

"He's so different when he's your Head of House," said Pavarti thoughtfully.

"Great," said Ron. "So lets' have a look at his suggestions."

"Oh no, I don't think so Ronniekins," Hermione grabbed Padma's arm. "I didn't see you welcoming him into your study group. You lot scowled at him all evening. Well except Harry of course."

With that, the girls headed for the dorms. Harry was sure he heard muttered phrases among the giggles such as "Wash my hair before he comes round."

"Girls!" snorted Ron.

"Unbelievable!" agreed Dean.

"Harry mate, It's up to you. You've got to get Snape to cough up the goods on the Slughorn essay or our weekend is ruined."

"Eh...?" said Harry lost in thought.

"Homework Harry, Snape tips, get to it."

"Oh, yeah right ok."

"You lot could try listening in class once in a while," commented Draco.

"No chance of that," muttered Seamus.

Harry collected his stuff and headed for Snape's quarters. Snape had pretty much ignored him during the day so Harry had been hoping for some quality time with Snape before he retired for bed.

Harry put down his bag and collected his thoughts. This wasn't going to be easy. He risked damaging his relationship with Snape if he wasn't careful but his first duty was to protect Severus. Snape wandered in from the bedroom, clearly straight from the shower, towelling his hair.

"Harry, I thought you would be socialising with your friends. Pour me a firewhisky will you?"

"Yeah sure," he wandered over to the crystal glasses and poured two large measures. He look down hard at the glasses and tried to work out what to say.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his head, Snape was still standing with the towel in his hand. "What's wrong?"

He wouldn't risk losing him, "Nothing."

Snape eyes hardened, "That is the first time you have lied to me since I recovered consciousness. One day of school. Not very encouraging for our relationship."

Snape's eyes widen as Harry flew across the room to him and grabbed his arm.

"Nothing is more important to me than you," said Harry furiously. "Nothing Dad."

Snape's eyes soften a fraction. "So what is it?" repeated Snape in a gentler tone.

Harry bit his lip, closed his eyes and grabbing Snape's other arm he pulled him towards the sofa.

"Let's sit down."

Harry realised that it was a mark of how much their relationship had changed, that Snape complied without protest.

"Harry?" Snape gripped his hand, "Talk to me."

"Why were you wearing those trousers?"

"What?" Snape sounded bewildered.

Harry opened his eyes and looked straight at Snape.

"Those tight trousers. They don't leave much to the imagination."

He saw Snape's eyes widen for a moment they appeared to be tinged with fury and Harry drew back but then to his utter astonishment Snape laughed.

"I take it people noticed."

Now Harry was bewildered, "So you are doing it deliberately?"

Snape, still chuckling, nodded.

"But why?" said Harry growing annoyed. "I know you are aware of the effect you have on girls, women."

"Oh let's be honest Harry," added Severus silkily, "And some of your male colleagues. Some of their glances did not escape my notice."

"Your baiting people, leading them on," accused Harry.

"Yes," admitted Snape who was now perfectly relaxed again and had recommenced towelling his hair.

The frank admission took the heat out of Harry's anger.

"I want them to be attracted to me."

"Why?" asked Harry in bewilderment, knowing that Severus would never act inappropriately with a student.

Severus became serious again, "Why do think Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry shook his head.

Snape grabbed his arm. "Think like a Slytherin Harry."

Harry frowned and looked up into Severus narrowed eyes.

"It isn't because you really want to attract them or that you are attracted to them."

Snape gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"In fact you're upset that Hermione has feelings for you."

Snape close his eyes briefly as if in pain but nodded again.

"You could be trying to put Hermione off, protecting her by making her think you are a flirt."

Snape shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"But," said Harry reflecting further, "You'd realise that such a plan might backfire as it could make her jealous and even keener on you."

Snape nodded as if accepting Harry's analysis.

"So this is about something else. What does it mean if the girls are all fighting over you?" Harry asked himself.

Snape waited.

"It means they are on your side, their loyalty to you is stronger."

"True," Snape agreed as Harry ground to a halt. "And what aren't they doing?" prompted Snape.

"They aren't focusing on other people," said Harry tentatively. Snape nodded vigorously.

"Which in particular?" asked Snape leaning forward.

Harry thought hard, "The boys in the house?"

Snape smiled and sat back against the sofa.

"But that's really mean!"

Snape titled his head from side to side, "Sensible," he stated.

"Sensible" why would it be sensible Harry asked himself. His father wasn't a cruel man no matter what people thought.

"You're worried about serious relationships developing," hazarded Harry.

Snape eyes light up.

"We are all eighteen and so it is difficult to prevent them by simply imposing rules."

Snape smiled.

"But if the girls all want you…"

Snape smile turned wicked.

"Devious Dad. Bloody brilliant but devious."

Snape smiled smugly as he gave his hair one last rub.

"But it is dangerous," warned Harry mentioning some of the comments he had overheard.

"Harry."

"Yeah ok. I guess you can take care of yourself."

Actually," Snape hesitated "There is one thing you could do..."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Could you ward these quarters at night so no-one can get in?"

Harry looked astonished," Surely they could not get past your wards?"

"Unlikely, but if they work together or should Herm…" he Snape paused and looked down.

"Do you think she will?" asked Harry sceptically.

Snape hesitated and shook his head "No not really. She is becoming powerful but I believe I am still more than a match for her," he paused. "She and I have come to an arrangement."

"An arrangement?"

For a moment Snape looked away then turned to face Harry fully, "We are going for a drink when school finishes in July."

Harry could read the tension in Snape's back and could only guess at the nerve it had taken to part with that piece of information.

I should be mad on Ron's behalf thought Harry, but all I can think about is how better suited they are."

"We had better keep that from Ron I think," said Harry last. Snape's eyebrows shot up.

"Indeed," Snape paused. "You are not angry?"

"I trust you to behave appropriately," said Harry.

"I hope that trust is not misplaced," Snape admitted.

Harry stared at him and tried not to think about July. He passed Snape the firewhisky. "It should be me saying that to you about Ginny."

Severus stepped towards him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Should that thought ever cross your mind while Miss Weasley is still at school, I will ground you for the rest of the year," Snape added sweetly.

The next few nights followed a similar pattern. Snape would appear in the common room around 8pm and work for a few hours, providing homework assistance as required. He would then slip back to his study for an hour or so before doing a final tour of the dorms.

The boys stopped complaining about his presence the night after Neville invited him to sit with them and he helped them with Stultus' defence homework. They began welcoming him after he joined in their first quidditch discussion. The House was fielding a team and Snape was as competitive as ever. The only difference was that this year he was on their side. He shamelessly advised on the weaknesses of other houses and coaches.

Watching Ron's face, Harry could see his love for quidditch warring with his feelings for Hermione. Harry saw the moment when the more immediate goal of quiddich triumphed and Ron leaned forwards to listen eagerly to Snape's advice on tactics.

Later on that evening after Snape had returned to his study, Ron turned to Harry and Draco and said "I still think he is a devious bastard but his quiddich strategies are awesome." Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"I think I'm in love ..." Ron finished mockingly putting his hand on his heart and closing his eyes.

Snape popularity increased further after their first practical defence class.

"Setting wards and defensive spells around your position can save your life."

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Providing," Snape looked at Harry pointedly. "You don't step outside them in order to follow some interesting clue, noise, or patronus."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Everyone choose a partner and use the instructions on the board to create a set of wards to protect them."

Harry grabbed Ron and began casting the inner wards.

Hermione who was working with Neville had already completed the inner set, which were glowing green and was focusing on the second layer of spells.

Snape wandered round the room proffering advice and correcting technique but without his usual sneers and jibes.

"Two more minutes before I test the wards."

Everyone paused and exchanged looks, Snape was going to test their wards? The next two minutes were filled with the sound of frantic additional casting.

"Put your wands down and let's see how you have done."

Snape stepped down from the lectern and moved towards the first group.

"I am not going to attempt to dismantle your wards systematically as I would expect to be able to do that at this stage. I am merely going to cast a general spell and see if it penetrates your defences.

Snape turned to the first group which happened to be Hermione and Draco.

"Transference," muttered Snape nothing happened. Snape tried again and nodded thoughtfully.

"Well done Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy."

He then pointed his wand straight at the wards, an enormous blast of energy was emitted and the wards disappeared.

Snape smirked.

Harry and Ron experienced a similar outcome but to everyone's surprise the enormous blast of energy made the wards shimmer and appear but they held for a until Snape emitted a further blast. Snape did not appear surprised.

"Show off," he clouted Harry affectionately on the back of the head.

But Padma and Pavarti were not so lucky. After Snape's first spell, there was a bright flash and Pavarti, who had been inside the wards, disappeared.

"Unfortunate," said Snape drily. Padma gulped but Snape put up a hand to silence her. He moved systematically round the room. Four more disappeared, including Violet an ex-Slytherin.

"Not a bad first effort," concluded Snape. Harry nudged Ron whose mouth had dropped open.

"Sorry," muttered Ron "I find it hard to get to grips with his new personality, I keep expecting him to revert to normal."

"Excuse me Sir," said Padma nervously. "Where have they gone?"

"Ah yes, of course the second part of your task." A wicked but not unattractive smile appeared on Snape's face.

Ron clutched Harry's arm. Harry patted it comfortingly.

"They are still within the castle," Snape reassured them silky. He paused. "The former members of Gryffindor are in Slytherin and the ex-Slytherins are in Gryffindor.

There was moment's silence.

"Dad!" exclaimed Harry shocked.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Sir... I mean shouldn't we get on and retrieve them quickly before classes finish and everyone returns to their house?"

"Yes indeed you should," drawled Snape with emphasis. The Headmaster sat down and put his feet up.

Harry glared at him. Snape smiled benignly and closed his eyes.

"Ok – this needn't be hard. Malfoy you head for Slytherin and I'll do Gryffindor."

Snape silently shook his head.

"Passwords won't word. I've added extra wards," Snape commented silkily eyes still closed.

Several students swore under their breath.

"Ok we had better be ready for that. Still I guess ex-house members have the best chance with their respective wards."

Everyone sneaked a peak at Snape. Who, with eyes still closed, gave a slight shrug.

Twenty minutes later they reappeared. Snape lazily opened his eyes and then narrowed them. Harry was in front, as he had expected, looking rather sheepish and distinctly nervous.

Harry watched Snape carefully. He nodded in acknowledgement as those who had been entrapped in Gryffindor appeared. But Harry saw his eyes widen as those who had been ensconced in Slytherin slunk into the classroom.

Snape eyes widened momentarily. He stood up abruptly and walked towards Harry.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Ah well yes," said Harry clearing his throat "About Slytherin…"

"It wasn't Harry's fault," began Hermione.

"Yes," said Ron "Who would have thought that would happen?"

"Potter," said Snape threateningly. He stopped, closed his eyes and forced himself under control. "Harry," he opened his eyes to see his son had retreated a couple of feet. "What happened?" he ignored Malfoy, Ron and Hermione who had moved to stand in front of Harry. Their wands were not drawn but the implication was clear.

Snape relaxed further as he watched his son gently push past his friends squeezing shoulders reassuringly.

"Well, the Gryffindor wards were relatively easy we identified the correct spell and me and Hermione managed to disable the wards so we thought we had better see how Draco was doing."

Draco interrupted, "I had got rid of all the normal wards but their seemed to be some sort of extra defensive casing around the door. It was weird it felt sort of slimy."

"Yes it would," said Snape drily. "I take it you could not get through," he said to Draco.

Malfoy shook his head. "Well then Potter, Granger and the others turned up."

He paused and looked at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Hermione and I tried various spells but nothing seemed to work and it was getting close to lunch and we were worried Slytherin might return so I got out my backup wand and tried out a few spells." He paused.

"And?" prompted Severus.

"Well the ward disappeared and so did the door."

"You vanished Slytherins' door!"

Harry nodded cautiously.

Severus sighed.

"I had better warn professor Slughorn. Class dismissed. Not you Potter," he added as Harry showed signs of trying to follow his friends.

"I am sorry about the door Dad," said Harry quickly once they were alone. "I know I am not supposed to be using my back up wand."

Severus motioned him to sit down. "As I recall you were always insistent on things being called by their proper name," said Severus staring him straight in the eye.

Harry squirmed, "I'm not supposed to be using the Elder Wand."

"No you are not," said Severus gently.

"Look I'll pay for the door," offered Harry.

"It is not the door that I am concerned about," countered Severus.

"It isn't?"

"No it is the ward"

"The ward?" repeated Harry confused.

"The final ward you removed?" said Severus patiently.

"The thing with the sticky feel?"

"That's the one," nodded Severus. "It feels sticky because is an ancient ward set by Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Oh!"

"Yes indeed "oh." Until now only the Hogwarts Headmaster has managed to slip through it, without the special password"

"You mean they were the only ones who managed to dismantle it?"

"No Potter, nobody has managed to dismantle it, merely slip through it or round it.."

"But it disappeared."

"Yes it did Potter, you vanished it and with so much power you accidently vanished the door as well."

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first truth and reconciliation meeting took place on Saturday night. Severus had contemplated using his study until it became apparent that the whole House was coming. They lit candles and sat on beanbags, curled up under duvets and drank cocoa. Primed by Severus, Draco described incidents from his life at Malfoy Manor during Voldemort's stay (although not the incident after Harry's escape) and Hermione recounted her torture by Bellatrix.

After Hermione, was finished there was silence, although Harry had noticed a few thoughtful looks in Draco's direction as Hermione described how he had refused to confirm their identity and bought them time.

Harry wondered if he should jump in. He could tell Severus was thinking the same. Wanting to spare him, Harry opened his mouth to intervene.

"It was teatime when they came for me," said Luna dreamily.

Harry closed it again.

"It was worse for my Dad. He was terrified. He begged them not to take me. He said he would print anything they wanted about Harry, if they would just leave me alone. But he wouldn't of course and they knew that."

Harry nudged Ron, who was looking sceptical.

"They took me to Draco's House and put me in a cellar in the basement. That was when I got to know Mr Ollivander. I was almost glad I had been seized when I realised how frightened he been when he was on his own."

Harry swallowed.

"The worse thing was the waiting and the shouting. They fed us most days and brought us water but most of the time we were just bored. Mr Ollivander was great, he told me lots of stories from wand lore and in return I told him about my adventures with Harry and the DA.

The shouting was scary. Sometimes it was Mr Ollivander shouting and that made me really sad."

Harry realised with horror she meant screaming not shouting. They had to sit in the cellar and listen to others being tortured with no hope of escape themselves.

"But they didn't hurt you Luna," said Hermoine anxiously.

Luna didn't seem to hear the question.

"One night I think it must have been Voldemort's birthday,"

Severus shifted in his seat.

"The guards seemed really jolly and they brought extra food and wine down for us. There were three or four of them."

Harry went cold. She meant the guards were drunk. Snape's eyes, expressionless, were fixed on Luna's face.

"They poured us some wine and insisted we drink it. I didn't like it much, it had a sharp taste. They were very friendly they kept stroking my hair. I don't think Mr Ollivander liked them very much."

The room around Harry seemed to have been turned into an ice box. He clasped his arms.

"They had just poured me a second glass, when Professor Snape arrived pretending to be drunk. "He was very rude about me and said lots of things that weren't true. He crucioed Mr Ollivander when he tried to defend me and then knocked him unconscious."

Harry felt his house mates stiffen. He was playing a part, playing a part, repeated Harry to himself.

"I was quite hurt for a while, because he was kind to me when I first arrived at Hogwarts. It was only when he relayed the message from the Dark Lord, that I realised what he was doing,"

"Message?" said Hermione.

"Yes," said Luna her voice perfectly level. "We heard someone shouting. Professor Snape went upstairs and when he came back he told the guards that the Dark Lord wanted them to go out and get more wine. For a moment, I thought he wanted to be alone with me. But he just left and locked the door."

The silence was profound as his house mates stared at Snape who remained expressionless.

"Of course, it was only later that evening that I realised he was protecting me."

"How did you come to that conclusion," asked Susan Bones eying Snape with distrust.

"The guards came back but they couldn't get in, he had warded the door and of course he had left us all the food and drink."

Harry thought expressions in the room ranged from uncertain to sceptical. He felt himself beginning to panic. It had never occurred to him that these sessions might damage Severus.

Bur Luna had not finished. "I didn't realise even then how frightened he must be. Mr Ollivander and I were safe most of the time in our cell."

Well that was one way of looking at it, thought Harry.

"But Professor Snape was out there all the time. I felt so sad when I heard him being punished. I realised he must be all alone."

Snape moved to stop her but Neville snapped, "Let her speak."

Snape sat back hands clasped.

"He seemed to get angry with you a lot as time went on," she paused. There was a long silence.

"He didn't like the way you were running Hogwarts," guessed Neville.

"He was displeased with my discipline regime. The Carrows felt it was not harsh enough," said Snape very softly after another long pause.

"You were protecting us," said Neville whose voice seemed to have become younger and lighter as if some of the pain of previous year had lessened.

"Inadequately," said Severus.

"I thought you were so brave, I could hear him throwing the curses but you shouted only a little compared to everyone else," said Luna.

Snape bowed his head for a moment and then looked straight at her.

"You need to forgive yourself," said Luna. "We all do. For the things we did and for the things we couldn't do."

The term raced on. Their first quiddich match was a triumph. Draco was seeker as they were playing against Gryffindor. Ron was in goal and Severus was in charge of tactics. Severus' ruthless strategizing had won over the non Siltherin boys. He was welcomed eagerly into their corner of the common room, jealously guarded from the non quiddich players.

The boys even forgave him for the fact that half their girlfriends had massive crushes on him. They had finally succumbed to Malfoy's analysis: he was a war hero; he was a super secretive, lived death every minute spy; he had a sensitive side as witnessed by his relationship with Harry; he had a great body in those jeans; plus a dark thrilling voice and luscious (what had he done to it?) hair. In other words the boys realised they were stuffed. They were also reassured by the fact that Harry was clearly his priority, he held a lifelong torch for Lily, and his self-control was second to none.

Strangely, it was Harry who felt most threatened by the girls sometimes. He wanted nothing to threaten his relationship with Snape and he found the girls' glances hard to handle.

He was particularly unnerved by a photo he glimpsed doing the rounds. He immediately confronted Hermione as the most frequent visitor to their quarters to see him and he suspected Snape.

"Where did that come from?" snapped Harry as Hermione tucked a suspiciously dog eared picture into her potions book.

Hermione had the grace to blush.

"It's semi pornographic," snarled Harry.

"No it isn't," she retorted hotly. "It's artistic."

Harry give a short bark of laughter "Hermione you know as well as I do that, the artistic line is the usual response to comments about pornography."

"He's not nude."

"He's semi-nude," Harry flashed back.

Hermione whipped out the picture and they both stared at it. Snape was in tight black jeans, shirtless, soft way hair cascaded over his shoulders as he appeared to stare into the middle distance. His eyes were deep and soulful. The top button of his jeans was open. His chest was scarred but Harry noted these were less prominent that he had been. Snape was reading a piece of paper and he raise his head from time to time.

"Stop drooling, "Harry said in a gentler tone. "I agree it's not pornographic but you still should not have taken it."

Hermione blush told him he was right.

Snape on the other hand had laughed loudly when he saw it.

"I thought you'd be furious over the invasion of your privacy!"

Snape curbed his laughter and tried (and failed) to straighten his face. "The invasion of privacy is unforgivable," he commented unconvincingly "But it is ironic that after all these years of been the greasy git of the dungeons this should have happened."

"I guess," nodded Harry.

Snape sobered up further. "I always envied your father and godfather their popularity with the girls. I know at my age it should not matter, I should have outgrown it – but still."

Harry disarmed by the unusual honesty put a hand on his arm. "I do not feel they would begrudge you your fun."

Snape shrugged unconvinced and turned the subject.

"I trust you do not have plans for Halloween?"

"Plans?" Harry responded blankly.

"Someone's death day party, a visit to the headless hunt?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Not this year."

"Good," said Snape with satisfaction.

"Why, do you want to go trick or treating?" Harry teased.

Snape ignored the reference to the muggle custom. "I want you and your friends to organise the celebration for the rest of the school."

"What?! That's a massive job."

"It will be good for your organisational skills. Something you can put on your CVs," explained Severus. "And you are not to leave it all to Miss Granger," added Snape. "Honestly Potter, I can still read you like a book."

In spite of Snape instructions, it was Hermione who dove into the preparations with the enthusiasm of an events organiser. She soon had small teams arranged with titles such as "decorations and snacks", "memorabilia", "costumes," "muggle traditions", "wizard traditions". Harry and Ron had insisted they be on the same team and had blackmailed Hermione into giving them "decorations."

"It's dead simple, we know what's needed," pronounced Ron.

"Yes a quick trip to see Hagrid should get us started," agreed Harry.

"Exactly," agreed Ron. "You can never have too many large pumpkins."

So the next day, they made a trip to Hagrid's new hut at the end of lessons. The hut was on the same site as the old one but was now more a lodge that a hut in size. In shape it remained distinctive: five hexagons around a central hexagon.

"Plenty of room when Madam Maxime comes to stay and somewhere for Grawp," speculated Harry. "I wonder if they are thinking of having children?"

Ron blanched.

"This was a bad time to come," muttered Ron as they knocked at the door.

"Yeah tea and rock cake time," grinned Harry.

"Harry, Ron. Come in! No Hermione? I'll get the kettle on."

"Hi Hagrid. How's the new term going?"

"Good. I've persuaded the Headmaster to let me show Witherwings to the fifth form."

"Great," said Ron weakly.

Harry made a mental note to have a quiet word with Severus that evening.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Hagrid as the hot water splashed into the teapot.

"Well what we really need is a large number of the biggest pumpkins you've got," explained Harry.

"Ah, you've been roped into this thing Hermione's organising? She came down looking for healthy, sugar free snacks."

"Figures," muttered Ron.

"Well let me look at my veg book," Hagrid lifted a huge book off a shelf above his bed. There were a few minutes silence, some heavy sighs and hurried calculations on fingers. "I can do you about 30 by Halloween, how's that?"

"Perfect," said Harry happily sipping his tea. He nibbled cautiously at a rock cake.

"You enjoying that rock cake Ron because I've got some scones in the oven."

"No this is great. I'll be full after this," said Ron firmly.

Harry grinned. Hermione would never believe Ron had said that.

"So have you a lot more decorations to organise?" asked Hagrid taking a long drink of tea.

"Nah a bit of foolish wand waving and we are done," said Harry with a grin.

As predicted, the task proved relatively simple. He and Ron merely got up early on the 31st and whizzed round the castle creating more cobwebs, placing illusions of witches hats on the doors and transferring the pumpkins from Hagrid's to the Great Hall. Harry's only other job was to veto plans for one of the muggle traditions when he saw the preparations being made. He dragged Hermione to one side.

"What's this with the house elves and the pumpkin gram?"

Hermione looked shifty "I thought it would add an extra dimension."

"By no stretch of the imagination could it be called a muggle tradition," Harry pointed out.

"All the girls were very keen on it," drawled Malfoy stepping out of the shadows.

"Why?" asked Harry baffled.

"Don't you remember Lockhart and Valentine's day?"

"Yes but. He got most..." he paused and looked at Hermione who was blushing.

"Severus!" said Harry with a straggled cry. "Draco he'll be overwhelmed"

"And the penny drops. Why do you think I have been encouraging you to come to the Halloween strategy committee meetings over the last few weeks?"

"I thought you were just on some power kick," moaned Harry. "Hermione you can't. He'll hate it."

"Sure about that Potter?" muttered Draco too low for Hermione to hear.

Harry paused for a moment he wasn't completely sure, given Severus' reaction to the photo but he was pretty sure Snape would blame him if taken by surprise. Also recalling his own Valentine Day nightmare, he was pretty sure Snape would be embarrassed to be publically courted.

"Hermione," growled using his best master of death voice.

"It is all arranged," said Hermione mutinously.

"I'll tell Ron about the photograph."

"You wouldn't," hissed Hermione.

"Pumpkins or photo, which is it to be?"

"Oh alright, but the girls will be very disappointed."

"Tough," said Harry firmly.

"Hall looks great!" said Ron as he and Harry eased themselves into their benches at the front of the Great Hall

Harry nodded. Ok Hermione had been a bit scathing about their "utterly predictable approach" and had added a few touches of her own but it did look great. In fact all seemed to be running smoothly. The little grottos in front of the Great Hall demonstrating muggle and wizarding Halloween traditions had been packed and everyone was carrying trick or treat baskets from the memorabilia stand.

The food was as appetising as always and for once Harry ate his fill his mind free from any other concerns. Even Hermione, basking in the sense that the occasion was a success, laughed at Ron's jokes and teased Malfoy who was complaining about the sugar free snacks.

By 11 o clock theirs was the only occupied table. They had promised the house prefects that they would stay in the hall and sit on any trouble until the last of the banqueters had headed off to their house.

"Well I think we can head back to our House," said Hermione with a yawn.

"I thought those first year Gryffindor's were never going to go," moaned Ron. "I was shocked by how much the little monkeys ate!"

Hermione and Harry exchanged a grin.

"Come on, I wasn't that bad at their age!"

Neville coughed into his pumpkin juice.

They all rose wearily to their feet.

The door to the Great Hall creaked opened.

"What now?" moaned Padma.

"Probably one of the first years going to be sick," muttered Dean gloomily.

Harry heard Hermione cry as she clutched his arm. He swung round, wand in his hand.

He almost dropped it. His fingers went slack with shock.

"Sirus," he whispered.

Well it was almost Sirius. Not a ghost but a semi-transparent Sirius striding towards them. Although striding wasn't quite the right word, thought Harry. He was too light on his feet. There was a faint whiff of floating about his movements. Gliding. A mixture of gliding and striding.

"Harry. You're looking so well. Almost a man," transparent arms outstretched.

"Sirius?" Harry said again tentatively and unmoving.

Sirius dropped his arms "It really is me if not quite in the flesh"

"But where have you come from?"

"Though the archway. It's open at the moment and Dumbledore asked me to pop through and give you a message. It's easier for me to come through because I fell through the first time rather than dying."

"Can you not come through if you died?" asked Hermione.

Harry almost grinned at her endless quest for knowledge even in the face of the greatest emotional upheavals.

"Hermione great to see you and Ron. Thank you for sticking by Harry. Others can get through the Arch but it is more difficult and there is a serious risk you won't be able to get back and end up having to spend eternity as a ghost."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several of his housemates look wistful as they realised that they would be unlikely to be visited by loved ones.

"You did great Harry, all of you in fact," added Sirius. "Dumbledore told us what happened with Voldemort. So he is finally gone."

"Yep," said Harry touching what remained of his faint scar.

"I never doubted you would do it."

"It was a team effort," asserted Harry glancing round at his friends "You should have seen Neville use Gryffindor's sword to kill Nagini," He dragged a reluctant Neville towards Sirius.

"Glad to meet you Neville. I'd shake hands but," Sirius waved a transparent hand.

"No, no that's fine," said a nervous looking Neville.

"I knew your parents they were a great loss."

"Sirius, have you seen Fred?" asked Ron tentatively.

Sirius smiled sadly "He's fine he sends his best wishes as do Remus and Tonks. I think Fred is trying to find a way to get through the Arch," Sirius glanced towards Harry.

Harry smiled.

"Moony was anxious that I remind you of your duties as godfather," Sirius added.

"Pity he didn't remind you of yours some years ago," said a silky voice behind them.

Harry tensed. Severus was stood behind them with his arms folded.

Classic defensive pose, thought Harry. At least he hasn't got his wand out. Still the night is young.

"Headmaster," said Sirius calmly.

Unconsciously, Harry moved between them, eyes flicking between the pair.

Snape seemed to freeze and then nodded, "Did Professor Dumbledore create the Arch to enable you to deliver this message?"

Sirius shook his head, "No he is merely using it to communicate."

"Well let's have it then _Mr_ Black," said Snape.

Harry wished Snape would sound a bit warmer. He understood why Snape hated Sirius but, his godfather appeared to at least be trying not to be too antagonistic. However, Sirius appeared unconcerned by Snape's attitude. A side effect of being dead perhaps.

"Dumbledore is concerned that certain elements might be planning to make use of the Arch."

"Which elements?" snapped Snape.

"Former Death Eater colleagues of yours."

"Voldemort? Because I though he was some sort of malformed baby?" inquired Snape ignoring the dig and looking to Harry for confirmation.

"That's certainly what I saw," confirmed Harry quickly.

"No, not Voldemort but some of the inner circle."

"That's a bit vague Black."

"That's all we have – we're not exactly bosom pals across the other side."

"So did they create the Arch?" asked Snape clearly anxious.

Harry could empathise with his anxiety. It would be bad very bad, if ex-Death Eaters had access at will to the wizarding world.

"No, Dumbledore does not believe so," Sirius rubbed his chin. "He thinks that something across this side willed the Arch into existence, possibly accidently."

"Willed the Arch into existence," Snape repeated thoughtfully.

"Sorry I can't help further," Sirius added engagingly.

Severus shrugged and pulled his robe around him. "Please pass on my thanks to Dumbledore for his message. I'll leave you to your godson."

And before Harry could react Snape had spun on his heel and swept away down the Great Hall.

"Headmaster!" Sirius barely raised his voice. Snape halted and turned his head back very slightly.

"James and I wanted to thank you for what you are doing for Harry…"

Severus paused and nodded his head slightly. "Have a good return journey Mr Black," and headed out of the hall.

Severus paced the floor of his office. He should be worrying about that Arch, about Dumbledore's view that it was created by something from this side of the great divide. He should be directing all his energy towards tracking it down. Instead his mind was full of Harry. He was writhing with jealously, boiling alive in a toxic cocktail. He could think of nothing but Harry with Black. He imagined them sitting in the Great Hall probably perched on the platform, legs dangling laughing and discussing old times. Black's hand would be round his shoulder.

"Severus! Severus!" the sharp voice roused him from his brooding. Snape turned towards the portrait of Dumbledore. For once the old headmaster was looking fierce. No sign of a twinkle.

"Go to bed Severus. Now."

"I'm not tired," snarled Snape, echoing the assertion of many a young Hogwarts' student.

"I don't care. Go to bed NOW !"

"I am waiting for Harry. I want to discuss..."

"If you stay up waiting for him in this mood you will both say things you regret. Bed. Now."

"I will not be dictated to by..."

"NOW," The roar was awful. It sounded like a battle cry. In Severus mind, he could see Dumbledore wand poised rushing to attack.

Snape backed away holding up his hands "Ok. Ok .., the little brat will probably be hours anyway or stay up all night in the common room in a sugar charged state."

Snape reluctantly headed for his bedroom.

"And pretend you're asleep when he arrives. You can manage that can't you? You were a spy."

Snape did not dignify that comment with an answer.

In reality, it was too soon to pretend to be asleep. Severus had only just managed to undress and slip between the sheets when he heard the door to his quarters open. It was too soon to be Harry he had barely been gone from the hall 10 minutes. Minerva maybe but why hadn't the wards flared? He waited for her to call him. Instead the door to his bedroom opened gently. He was just about to reach for his wand when he heard Harry's voice.

"Can I pop in to say goodnight?"

Severus heart leapt with joy. "Of course, I had only just dropped to sleep." murmured Severus. He was probably getting a cloak prior to a midnight walk with Black on Halloween. A typical Gryffindor thing to do.

A moment later he felt the bed at the side of him dip. He sensed Harry silently summoning a blanket which plopped heavily on the bed. What was the boy doing? He felt Harry lie down and arrange the blanket over himself. He was about to ask him what he thought he was doing when he remembered he was supposed to be half asleep.

"I don't like Halloween," muttered Harry. "It's a night when bad things happen."

They did indeed, Severus silently agreed. To Harry he said, "You may stay if you are afraid." He was pleased with the degree of sleepy, sneering he had managed to inject into his voice. He turned slowly over so he could wrap his arm around Harry.

Harry sensed the tension rush out of Severus as he put his head on his chest and allowed Snape to put his arm around him. Severus hadn't fooled him for a moment with his claim that he had just dropped off or his pretended nonchalance. Harry had known he would be unsettled. He knew the feelings Severus would experience on seeing Sirius. His views were confirmed with every gentle squeeze of Severus' arm.

During the next few days after Halloween, Harry saw little of Severus who always seemed to be cloistered in meetings with Hogwarts staff or Ministry officials. It was not until the following weekend, that Severus had time to explain to Harry what he was doing following Sirius' revelation of Dumbledore's message.

"Now we know there is a serious risk of infiltration from the other side, we need to take steps." Severus explained that it was not just Death Eaters the Ministry was worried about.

"Wounds are just beginning to heal. Shacklebolt is concerned there will be more turmoil if dead relatives simply keep turning up in people's doorsteps. This would become panic if the visitors were former Death Eaters."

"Sirus didn't seem to think many would risk it. Have there been any sightings?" asked Harry.

"Not yet, but we are putting a monitoring system in place and we are hoping some of Year 8 will help with Hogwarts security."

Harry looked surprised but pleased. Severus had always been very protective. That had increased since Halloween.

"The Ministry is lending us some Aurors to guard the Arch but I have said that some of the staff and older experienced students can help out providing an experienced Ministry official is always present. This will mean a shift system."

Harry nodded.

"The students will only be on duty when an experienced staff member and Ministry official are both present. Unless it is me on duty."

"We're not babies…"

"I am aware of that but I am in loco parentis and I will not allow undue risks whatever has happened in the past," Snape insisted. "You will be on duty with me," he added.

Harry opened his mouth to protest that he of all people did not need to be guarded by the Headmaster. Then closed it again when realised that the arrangement would allow him to look after his Dad.

Snape eyes narrowed, "Potter, whatever you are plotting stop now."

Harry grinned.

The first session dulled Harry's enthusiasm considerably. It was so boring. The shifts were four hours in length and all they did was pace round the room and gaze at the Arch.

"Being an auror isn't all duelling with dark lords," Snape had said snidely when he had caught Harry yawning.

Harry had nearly snapped back with, "So presumably being a Death Eater was much more exciting," but he caught himself just in time.

"Why don't we tell some stories to keep us awak…sharp?" suggested Harry.

Snape narrowed his eyes, "What sort of stories?"

"I don't know. Tales of Voldemort, Dumbledore anything."

"I am not an audible book Potter, if you think I am going to keep you constantly entertained, you are mistaken."

"I'll tell you some in return. You know the quest for the Horcruxs and stuff."

Snape immediately looked interested. He had been careful not to pry into the year Harry and the others had spent on the run. Fearful of increasing the boy's trauma, Snape had encouraged Harry to talk but had not pressed him to speak.

Snape paused for a moment.

"You will have gathered that your former Head of House originated in Scotland?"

Harry nodded.

"Well it was Minerva's 60th birthday. She had been trying to hide it. It was the last day of the summer term so she could not simply flee the castle…."

8 years earlier….

"Severus."

Snape turned towards the urgent hiss. Minerva was peeking out from behind her office door. He took a step forward.

"Minerva?"

"Have they gone to the Express yet?"

"I have just escorted the last Slytherin out of the castle door," he smirked. "Although I am sure there are a few tardy Gryffindors trying to remember the way," he added snidely.

"No, the Gryffindors are all gone, I promised Weasley I'd let him off the first transfiguration homework in September if he got them out quickly."

Severus did not have to fane shock. "Was that entirely ethical Minerva?"

McGonagall scowled, "Did you really used to work for He Who Shall Not Be Named or is that just a rumour?"

Severus stepped back stung.

"Don't be so touchy," McGonagall grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "This is an emergency, I need your help. As soon as all the students on are on the Express, I am taking the floo network to a distant location."

"There is something wrong at home?" inquired Severus unwillingly aware of an undercurrent of affection for his old teacher.

"Not at home you fool "

Severus winced as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"For goodness sake Severus, you must have seen what happened at breakfast!"

The mist cleared. "Albus!"

"Yes of course," she snapped impatiently. "You must help me."

Severus looked at her with pity. Being the servant of an evil megalomaniac was a picnic in comparison to being friends with the leader of the light when it was ones birthday. Severus had still not recovered from the red handcrafted leather boots he had received from Albus on his birthday. Still Severus thought, Minerva was overly concerned. The birthday card with a pop up singing haggis had been quite mild for Albus. Whilst it had been rather loud and out of tune, both the students and staff had been too preoccupied with their plans on the final morning of term to be overly interested.

"Minerva I am sure Albus is too busy packing to ..."

"You are naïve Severus Snape," she said pulling him into her office. "You must help me."

The fastest way out of this situation was to promise to help. "Minerva, I'll distract him, you get yourself away."

He jumped as Flitwick's patron appeared. "All the Ravenclaws' have gone."

"Thank God that's my signal."

To Severus surprise she gave him quick hug. "You're a good man really. Have a good summer," Minerva dived towards the fire place.

"Isle of Skye," she cried tossing the flu powder up the chimney.

Nothing happened.

Minerva whipped out her wand. "He's locked down the floo network. I'm too late."

"Minerva, calm down," said Snape quietly as she clutched his arm again. "I'm sure it is just a mistake..."

The sound of bagpipes filled the castle. The suit of armour in the corner of her office sprouted a kilt and began to dance.

"Oh my God," whispered Minerva "I am too late..."

Each time they were on duty one of them told a story. Harry described the visit to the Ministry to retrieve the locket from Umbridge, the trip to Goderic's Hollow, the raid at Gringotts's. Snape stories were surprising light hearted mainly about the antics of the Hogwarts staff or the Order of the Phoenix and especially Albus.

"You never tell me anything serious. Tell me something about the fight against Voldemort I wouldn't have known at the time," Harry pleaded.

Snape paused looking uncomfortable.

"You will recall the events at the end of your first year."

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

Severus nodded. "Well I was in my personal potions lab…

"Severus come to the third floor corridor immediately."

Snape scowled at the phoenix patronus, cursed and threw a stasis spell over the draught of living death. If this was some Quirrell related emergency he's turn that turban into a snake.

Severus glided (he never ran) up the stairs robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come Severus, Potter has gone to protect the stone"

"Potter has what?"

"I have reason to believe Quirrell is trying to steal the stone and Potter is trying to stop him."

"Unbelievable. How many points does the boy have to lose before he stays in his dormitory at night and what the hell is Minerva playing at?"

"Severus let us save the post mortem for later or we maybe facing a real one."

Dumbledore opened the door, hearing the dog growl Snape grasped his leg involuntarily. Unwillingly impressed, he watched Dumbledore neutralise with a wave of his hand the dog and the spells guarding the tunnels leading to the stone. Snape pointed to the correct potions bottle as they raced through the final hurdle. To Snape's surprise Dumbledore slowed his pace and paused at the entrance to the final chamber. Snape strained to see past him.

Quirrell was advancing on Potter. arms outstretched and oh Christ what was in the back of his head? Snape clutched his dark mark. He was about to rush forward when to his fury he felt Dumbledore cast a silence and freezing charm on him.

"What the hell was the man playing at? Was he trying to protect Severus from the Dark Lord? But if so why wasn't he himself rushing forward? He was just watching as Quirrell advanced on the boy.

He watched in horror as Quirrell's face disintegrated and the black smoke, which Snape assumed was the infuriated Dark Lord, flew through Potter knocking him unconscious.

Snape staggered as he was abruptly released as Dumbledore rushed forward and knelt by Harry.

"Why the hell did you pause?"

At last, Dumbledore sighed and leaned back. "He will live, it will simply take him a while to regain consciousness."

"Albus why did you pause?" he repeated his voice tight with fury.

"Harry needs to test his strength."

"You callous bastard."

Unperturbed, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Severus felt himself blush a former Death Eater was not one to judge. He looked down. A moment later he felt Dumbledore squeeze his arm.

"Severus can you levitate him to the infirmary while I ensure that Lord Voldemort, or at least what is left of him, is not inside the castle."

"Albus, what was that thing?" he managed to ask.

Dumbledore shrugged and didn't answer.

"Years later I wondered if Dumbledore already knew about the horcruxs," said Snape.

"You don't like remembering do you?"

Snape looked down and found Harry had come to sit beside him his head on his arm.

"That was alright. It was really just you being an annoying brat as usual."

Harry laughed and punched his arm gently.

If it hadn't been for the stories, sentry duty would have been utterly tedious, certainly his other house members felt it was.

"Do we have to do it?" Ron had whined after a couple of weeks. Hermione cuffed him round the ears and he said no more.

Harry had little spare time and before he knew it everyone was talking about their Christmas plans.

"So what are we doing?" he had asked Severus.

"I have to stay at the castle," pointed out Severus "But you could go to the Weasleys whom I would sure would love to see you. We could probably even arrange a quick trip home to the Dursleys."

"No thanks," smiled Harry. "If you are staying here, 'I'll stay too."

"Well be a good boy if you want Santa to bring you any presents," warned Severus mockingly.

"Are you going to dress up as Santa?" asked Harry innocently. "If so, you had better eat a few more puddings,"

Snape cuffed him round the ear.

In fact Harry reflected if there really was a Santa, he would have been in for a good haul. He had been extremely law-abiding since the start of term. Not even a minor infraction. At this rate he was going to finish the term with a clean slate and no detentions. However, he had reckoned without Defence against the Dark Arts.

He had been aware since that first meeting in the holidays that Stultus was jealous of Snape and disliked him intensely but he also knew that Snape liked to fight his own battles. So Harry had worked extremely hard on holding his tongue and acting mature. All had been well until the first week in December.

The boys staggered out of the Defence classroom. They stood awkwardly in the corridor looking at each other.

Seamus cleared his throat. "Common room or elsewhere"

"Outside," said Malfoy decisively. "It should buy us a few minutes."

"Maybe he won't notice," said Harry hopefully.

"Yeah McGonagall never did," added Dean.

"We lost 100 points. The Head's House will be in negative points. He interrogated everyone who lost a single point for Slytherin and grounded anyone who lost more than five," snapped Malfoy. "Come on we are losing time."

Heads down they shuffled towards the entrance hall. Harry and Dean guided Ron who seemed in shock.

Harry put his hand on the huge wooden door and began to push.

"Gentleman. A pre-lunch stroll perhaps? The morning not taxing enough to engender an appetite? "

Harry froze. He felt those behind him go still. He turned slowly. He was at the back of his classmates but Snape eyes bored into him. Harry didn't need to ask if Snape was aware of the loss of points.

Snape gestured for them to follow him.

In silence, they trooped past the gargoyle up the stairs and into his office. Harry noticed that it seemed to have magically enlarged itself again.

"You appear to have had a busy morning," Snape had seated himself behind his desk. He appeared deadly calm his hands steepled in front of him. "I recommend you tell me what happened before I speak to Professor Stultus."

What would Stultus say? wondered Harry. Would he dare to tell Snape anything approximating the truth?

"Well!" snarled Snape real anger showing in his voice for the first time for many months. "You have humiliated me by shaming this House. I will not bare the indignity of being told what has happened by another teacher."

"He won't complain to you he won't dare," said Malfoy calmly.

Malfoy was right, thought Harry with relief. He won't dare tell the truth. He'll probably say he wants to fight his own battles.

"How dare you presume to tell me what my staff will and won't do," Snape towered over Malfoy. The others cowered away but Malfoy stood his ground.

Snape was probably not that scary when you were used to facing Voldemort over breakfast, Harry realised.

"Headmaster."

Harry jumped as he realised Ron had spoken.

"Headmaster," Ron cowered slightly at Snape glare. "We are sorry you feel we embarrassed you. I think I speak of us all," he glanced at the others. "When I say we take collective responsibility for what happened and assume you will punish us all accordingly." Ron quickly dropped his eyes as he realised Snape was trying use legilimency on him. The others followed suit.

Snape swirled round, "Potter are you going to cower behind your friends? I assume this new found commitment to collective responsibility is a desire to protect you from my wrath."

Nice guess, thought Harry, but not this time. He was careful to keep his eyes on the floor.

"Collective responsibility or not, I am still waiting for one of you to give an account of what happened. Well?"

"We gave our collective view of his teaching abilities and professionalism," said Malfoy pompously.

"Ow," said Malfoy rubbing the side of his head.

For a moment Snape thought he had beaten him, Malfoy began to drop his shields but then Severus saw the memory of that dreadful night at Malfoy Manor after Harry had escaped. Draco's mind snapped shut and he dropped his eyes.

But the glimpse was enough for Severus to understand the situation. This was no childish prank by his House. It also explained Potter's refusal to rise to his taunts. They were protecting him. At the beginning of term, it has just been his son and godson but he had done such a good job of winning over the House they had all joined in. His anger lessened a little. Stultus was a prat after all and even his Slytherins had never been this loyal. He sighed and flicked his wand.

"Sit," he said tiredly gesturing towards the cushions and beanbags that had appeared on his office floor.

They recognised his change of tone and he felt them visibly relax. He sank into his favourite chair and closed his eyes.

"Tell me one thing. Is he still in one piece or do I have a transfiguration disaster to sort out?"

"He's fine now," replied Harry with a grin.

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. "You will all spend Sunday polishing the floor of the Great Hall. If he tells me what happened that punishment may increase."

He acknowledge the relieved "Yes Sirs," with a nod.

"Excuse me Sir could we go and get some lunch?"

Trust Weasely to remember the food.

"Yes off you go, I don't want tales of you all missing afternoon lessons because you were faint with hunger."

Acknowledging the chorus of thank yous with another nod. "You too Harry," he said as he felt Potter pause beside him and squeeze his arm.

The boys had almost reached his office door and he had risen to return to his desk when the door from the House to his office opened. Hermione flew in. Her hair was bedraggled, her face tearstained.

He heard Weasley curse quietly under his breath.

Suddenly. Severus understood. He was not the only one they were protecting. No wonder Harry had not risen to his taunts. He suspected the whole class now knew of the strength of her feelings for him. His admiration for Wesley self-control increased.

He stood up. "Miss Granger," he said formally.

"Sir... I"

"Hermione," everyone looked at Neville with surprise. "It's alright the Headmaster has been very restrained. We just have to clean the Great Hall on Sunday."

"I..er"

Neville rushed on "You can help, if you are worried that we will not have enough time for homework."

Everyone held their breath. Severus thought it was a crude, if brave, attempt to save everyone's face but it might just work. She looked at Severus and blushed and tried to smile at Neville.

"That is very kind of the Headmaster. Of course I'll help. All the girls will."

Severus opened his mouth. A horrifying thought entered his mind. He glanced at Harry who was holding his breath and closed it again. So Hermione had not been the only female to rush to his defence.

Severus gestured towards the door "Lunch everyone. I think a substantive meal is required before afternoon school."

It 9pm before Severus returned to his quarters. He was a little surprised to see Harry sat on the floor of his office surrounded by books.

"I thought you would still be with your friends."

"I wanted to check you were ok."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I know you had a staff meeting this evening."

Severus smirked, "Professor Stultus was looking a little pink. There were lot of wry comments about sunlamps and beaches. I, of course, said nothing and he did not elaborate," he looked curiously at Harry.

Harry hesitated, "It was felt that pink was his colour."

Severus looked mystified

"Comments may have been made about how certain Dark Wizards liked black." Harry hesitated again

Severus maintained his polite, neutral, calm look.

"The colour might then have been linked to their personalities and their tattoos."

Severus was amazed the comments had been so mild although he expected they had been more pointed, more disrespectful.

"And the pink?"

"It was felt it suited his personality."

"I am amazed that Miss Granger felt required to resort to muggle gender stereotyping as a form of abuse."

"What? Oh no, it wasn't pink's for girl thing, it was a reference to Umbridge"

"Ah."

"There may have been a few pink bow tattoos."

Severus began to laugh, "What provoked this argument?"

Harry looked sheepish, "It was the girls fault I'm afraid. They were looking at the photo. The lesson was boring, he is useless by the way, and there may have been some drooling involved."

Severus winced.

"He likes to think of himself as the cool attractive, young thing you know? Anyway, he didn't like it when Hermione said they preferred a more mature man," Harry wriggled with embarrassment.

Severus looked smug. "I'm not even sure I need to extract any revenge, it seems Miss Granger and friends have done a fine job."

"I wouldn't look too happy if I were you," warned Harry.

Severus looked inquiringly.

"Christmas is coming."

Severus looked blank.

"What do you think is going to happen when the mistletoe goes up?"

Severus began to look a little alarmed.

"Do you remember what happened in my fifth year?"

"I do," said Severus looking distinctly anxious. "The Slytherin girls would never have dared to be so brazen. But that isn't going to stop the rest is it?"

"Not a chance," said Harry smugly.

Severus face cleared. "There is a simple solution."

"What?"

"I will put you in charge of protecting me. I am sure Mr Weasley and the other boys will all be eager to help," Severus grinned and slid into the bedroom to change his robes.

Harry groaned. Time to get out the Marauders map.

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Severus was impressed. Harry was amused (and pleased) to see him put aside personal rivalries in admiration of the Marauders map. He questioned Harry closely about how it worked and what he knew of its manufacture.

"I never liked them, but I must say I am impressed. This is a very intriguing piece of magic."

"I'm only lending it to you mind," warned Harry.

"Mmm," said Severus nose buried in the map "I think I know how to add the mistletoes on temporarily of course so I can see where to avoid."

"It alright for you," muttered Harry. "But how am I going to manage?"

Severus was truly delighted as he moved round the school through mistletoe free areas avoiding all embarrassment. When the mistletoe moved it showed up on a new place on the map.

It was several days into December before Snape realised what a sacrifice Harry had made on his behalf. Severus had been using the interconnecting door between classrooms to avoid a particularly large batch of mistletoe that had appeared by the Great Hall, when he heard what could only be described a mini riot in the hallway. Honour bound to investigate regardless of the dangers posed by the mistletoe, he found Harry and Weasely surrounded by a group of girls queuing to kiss them. Weasley appeared in his element but Harry had a desperate look on his face and he appeared to be fingering his wand. Severus stepped forward to intervene when a voice said

"Oi, what the hell do you think you are doing. Back off the lot of you."

Ginny Weasley, hands on hips and looking a lot like Mrs Weasley, had appeared and her wand was pointed at the group of girls. When the girls appeared reluctant to move, Ginny shot a volley of sparks at their feet and they quickly dispersed.

Severus stepped back into the shadows.

"Ginny you're a life saver."

"Harry you're a mess. You're covered in lipstick. Let's get you to the Gryffindor Common Room and cleaned up."

Harry glanced at Ron who was still surrounded by girls.

"Leave him," said Ginny dismissively. "He'll be hours," she grabbed Harry's hand and led him away.

"Aguamenti. Why on earth didn't you avoid that area? I was always impressed how you manage to dodge the mistletoe in previous years, God knows I tried hard enough to capture you under it. But everywhere I go this year, you're surrounded."

Harry hesitated. "I've lent Severus my map. I thought his need was greater than mine this year."

Ginny snorted, "Well I'm sure he thought it was."

Harry stiffened.

"Ok, Ok relax, I accept he's likely to be a target. God knows why, but even I can see he was likely to be mobbed. If you knew the number of girls, even in Gryffindor, who have a copy of that stupid picture in a locket round their neck..." she grumbled.

"Hermione's fault I afraid," said Harry apologetically. "I'm not too happy about it either."

"Yeah, he's got a big enough ego as it is."

"Look Ginny he's my dad now and…"

Ginny held up her hands. "I'm sorry I keep forgetting, let's just change the subject."

Harry nodded.

"It's really great to see you," she added rinsing out her cloth.

Harry caught her hand briefly and then dropped it. "I've missed you too."

There was a moment silence.

"Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?"

"Severus has to be at Hogwarts's so…" Harry paused.

"What about New Year? Mum's talking about having a big New Year's Party to celebrate a new Voldemort free year. I'm sure you're invited. You and Severus," she added.

Harry appreciated her making an effort.

"Is Michael Corner going to be there?" he asked casually.

"I've dumped him," said Ginny bluntly. "He's a possessive little twerp. He was absolutely paranoid about you."

Harry grinned.

Harry gazed happily into the fire. It was the best Christmas Eve he had ever had. With the exception of the previous year, his Christmas Eves' at Hogwarts had been a vast improvement on the Dursleys. But none of them, not even those at the Burrow, had been a truly family Christmas. This one, even though they were still at school, was a proper family Christmas. Severus had got their own tree, which Harry had decorated using a box which Snape claimed were his old family decorations. They had watched loads of silly old fashioned Christmas movies on a set Severus had conjured from somewhere. Harry stocking was hung up on the mantelpiece. He had even forced Severus to hang one up too.

Now he was laid on the sofa with his head on Severus' lap watching the fire while Severus read.

"What were your family Christmas like?"

"Unpredictable."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Severus made to get up from the sofa. Harry sat up. He watched Severus go to pour himself a firewhsiky and then stop. He returned to the sofa and sat down heavily.

"I didn't mean to upset you..." said Harry nervously. "My Christmas at the Dursleys were a disaster."

Severus lifted his arm and Harry put his head on his chest and an arm round his waist.

"They were unpredictable because it depended on whether my father as drunk or not."

"I'm sorry."

"If you don't stop apologising Potter, I shall jinx the words and have you turn into a frog or something every time you utter them.

Harry giggled and squeezed Severus gently.

"I probably had a better time than you. My mother did her very best to make it special and sometimes it was almost magical," his voice faded. "It was the unpredictability I hated, the hope that it would be a good year. If it had been all bad, I could have coped with that."

Harry hesitated, "Did you ever see my mum over Christmas?"

"Outside Hogwarts?"

"Yes,"

"We loved Christmas, we went window shopping, sledging when it snowed, and carol singing. Unfortunately Petunia came too, your Grandma used to make us hot chocolate on our return, she was very kind to me your Grandmother."

"I never knew her."

No, she died before you were born. A pity really because it meant Lily and Petunia drifted further apart. She was very kind. Nothing like Petunia much more like Lily."

"What was my grandfather like?"

"A lot of fun. I really envied your mum that. I remember one Christmas he was annoyed because Petunia had told Lily that Father Christmas did not exist and Lily was really upset so your Grandad decided to take steps to rekindle Lily's belief and put Petunia in her place."

"Good on him," said Harry enthusiastically.

"It was Christmas Eve, my dad was in a bad way," explained Severus euphemistically. "So my mum had agreed I could spend the night at the Evans."

"A sleepover on Christmas Eve!" said Harry in amazement.

"I think your Grandmother knew what was wrong and as I said she was very kind. Your Grandfather was in need of my assistance so he didn't complain."

"Your assistance?"

"Yes, he needed me, or rather my mother, to perform a feather light charm."

"Did he know you were magical?"

"He knew there was something special about Lily and he had questioned me closely when Lily and I became friends. Lily told her parents some of what I had said. I would have thought they would have been sceptical and I think your grandmother was but your Grandad had come across wizards and witches before."

"Someone else in the family?"

"Maybe," conceded Severus. "But he never said."

Harry looked thoughtful.

"Anyway," continued Severus. "He confided his plan to me. I was keen to help. Anything to help Lily and put Petunia in her place."

Harry grinned appreciatively.

"I was not advanced enough to do a feather light charm myself but my mum, grateful I would have enjoyable Christmas Eve, popped round and performed the charm that afternoon. She slipped into Mr Evans garage while we were out carol singing."

"My Grandma was in on the joke?"

"I think she must have been. She was quite annoyed with Petunia that day. She had been taunting Lily because she was still planning to hang up her stocking," Severus commented thoughtfully. "Anyway, after Carol singing we had tea and played a game. It was an old-fashioned game designed to wear us out before bedtime. Around the house, which was an old Victorian detached, were hidden book sized cards bearing a picture of a man. There were two pictures of each man and our job was to identify each man's twin. I could have won quite easily, of course, but I was so delighted to be spending the night at Lily's house, I was careful not to do so."

"So who won?"

"Your mother, much to Petunia's annoyance. She accused me of helping her and us both of cheating. Your Grandmother told her off quite sharply."

"So when did the trick take place?"

"Not until late evening. We had been packed off to bed. I was sleeping on a put up bed in Lily's room."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"We were very young Harry. Neither of us wanted to share with Petunia."

Harry nodded.

"It was quite late when we heard the noise. It sounded like there was someone on the roof. I knew what was coming but Lily was completely taken by surprise and quite frightened. For a moment, she thought it was burglars and then I reminded her it was Christmas Eve. I will never forget how her eyes light up with excitement.

So we grabbed our dressing gowns and went downstairs. The Evans' had been careful to leave the door unlocked so we could get out quite easily. We crept out onto the drive way and looked up. There on the roof was your Grandfather disguised as Father Christmas with two big bags of presents, charmed with a feather light charm. I remember your mother gasping with delight when she saw him, her eyes sparkled, it was like watching childhood flow back into her."

Watching Severus' eyes and the joy in his voice made Harry aware for the first time of the true depth of his feeling for his mother. He came alive, appeared much younger and more vulnerable.

"Did Petunia hear?" asked Harry.

Severus lost in the past took a moment to recall where he was.

"Yes, she did. She was stunned. Gobsmacked as we would have said in Cokeworth. It was really hard not to laugh."

"Did mum ever realise it wasn't real?"

Severus looked sheepish. "Err yes I had some fast explaining to do when we got to Hogwarts and she found out that Santa wasn't some magical character. She was quite cross with me for a while. She understood why I had played along at the time but felt I should have warned her before her first Christmas at the castle so she wouldn't look a fool. She forgave me in the end when I reminded her of the look on Petunia's face."

Harry smiled and lent back against Severus eyes on the flames.

"So you have reconciled with Miss Weasley?"

Harry sat up in surprise.

Severus gave him a look.

"We haven't really reconciled. But we are back on speaking terms"

"It is only a matter of time." said Severus dismissively.

"Really?" said Harry hopefully.

"Before the New Year I would imagine. I see we have been invited to the Burrow for New Year's Eve."

"Can we go?"

"Harry you are 18. You do not need to ask me."

"Yes but..." Harry hesitated. "You are coming aren't you? I don't want to spend our first New Year apart."

Severus stroked his hair. "Yes Potter I am coming, if only to annoy Miss Weasley."

Harry grinned.

"You are not to let your loyalty to me get in the way of this relationship, if you want to pursue it."

"You're not negotiable," Harry's voice hardened.

"Many wives do not get along with their fathers in law," said Severus practically.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Harry with a tinge of panic in his voice.

When Harry awoke it was still quite dark. The door of the bedroom was ajar and he could hear movement in the sitting room. He pushed the door a little further open. Kreacher was making up the fire.

"Happy Christmas Kreacher."

"Master," said Kreacher clicking his fingers to produce a large gift wrapped box.

"Thank you, hold on a moment," Harry dived into his own room and produced a similar item.

"Master is very kind."

"I'll pop my gift under the tree for when Severus wakes."

Kreacher clicked his fingers again and another gift sparkled into existence and nestled down under the tree. "Kreacher likes Master's new father. Dark and light wizard like Master Regulus."

Harry grinned, "Mainly light now Kreacher, except for the clothing."

Kreacher bowed and picked up his present. "House elves have prepared special meals for today, ensure you enjoy."

Harry nodded happily. "I'm heading back to bed until Severus wakes up." He was careful to ensure that his eyes did not linger on the bulging stockings hanging from the mantelpiece or the pile of presents under the tree. He accioed his own pile for Severus and arranged them under the tree before heading back into bed. He thought he would be too excited to sleep but lying there in the warmth with the excitement of the day to look forward to, he soon dozed off.

"Harry," he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It is 8 o clock. I ought to put in an appearance in the Great Hall."

Harry mumbled something and rolled over, "I'll come."

Severus looked surprised, "You do not have to, you can stay in bed."

"No, I want to. Give me a second," Harry pulled himself up and groped for his glasses. "I'll just find my jeans."

"I shall expect you to dress more smartly for Christmas lunch."

Harry threw him a look, "Missing one year's Christmas lunch has not addled my brains. Kreacher has pressed my outfit."

"I should have asked him to press mine," muttered Severus.

"I didn't need to ask," said Harry cheekily and skipped out of the way of a swat round his ears. "I'll just grab my jeans."

It was nearly 9 o clock by the time they returned to their quarters.

"Presents," he said excitedly tugging Severus towards the sofa.

"Potter you are like a toddler and what on earth were you thinking with that rendition of Santa got stuck up the chimney at the breakfast table?"

Harry grinned, he'd known that would annoy Severus, and then looked serious for a moment. "What do we know about the five pupils who chose to stay this Christmas?"

Severus lost his habitual sneer. "Jack and Abe, the twins, have parents in Whiz Dip"

"Eh?"

"Wizarding Diplomatic Service, Potter do try and keep up. They are stationed in the Middle East and given the current situation very sensibly do not want the children flying out for Christmas."

Harry nodded in comprehension.

"Miss Wilson in the fifth form is a bigger book worm than Miss Granger and wishes to stay to use the library. Her parents wanted her to come home but she was adamant. Miss Gleeson .."

"Is that the one that kept staring at me?"

"Indeed. She claims to want to use the library but in fact has a monumental crush on you and the only thing she is using the library for is to identify a tracking spell to cast on you."

"What?" squeaked Harry.

"Do not worry. I am monitoring the situation and I will neutralise any move providing you abstain fron any further renditions of Santa got stuck up the chimney."

Harry nodded earnestly. Miss Gleeson had some serious muscles.

"The final boy, Mr Jones, is more of a concern. Parents divorced, mother has remarried and there is a new baby…"

"How do know all this stuff?"

Severus gave him a look

"You used legilimency didn't you?"

"Of course"

"Dad you need to ..."

"Harry you asked about these pupils because rightly you were concerned and so was I for obvious reasons. I wanted to make sure that ..."

"He wasn't you, me or Tom," said Harry.

"Precisely."

"What are you going to do about Mr Jones?"

"Talk to Flitwick. Get him some counselling."

"Wow. I bet that is a first at Hogwarts."

"So is the Headmaster getting a stocking with a snake embroidered on it," said Severus looking at the large stocking hanging from the mantelpiece with a snake in the shape of an S on it.

"Really, I'm amazed Professor Dumbledore didn't do stockings."

"Oh he had them alright, he insisted on filling them for all the staff. You would not believe what annoying things used to be in them! But the stockings had elves or Santas on them. No snakes."

"Shall we open ours?"

Severus allowed himself to be seated on the sofa as Harry lifted down both stockings.

"My first stocking."

Severus felt sick "Have your aunt and uncle moved back to Privet Drive?"

Harry who was tugging open his first present was only half concentrating, "What – err yes I think so. I had a Christmas card from Dudley. He wants to meet up. Why?"

"I am thinking of paying them a visit."

Harry grinned, "You're supposed to be on the side of the light now."

"I am sure I don't know what you mean Potter," said Severus tugging the first item out of his own stocking.

"Wow, a new sneak scope."

"Firewhisky truffles," muttered Severus appreciatively.

Harry was delighted with his stocking haul: boxer shorts (snitches), magical kaleidoscope, fake wand, mini potions reference book, bottle of butter beer."

Severus was grimly amused: boxer shorts (simmering cauldrons), matching tie, bottle of firewhisky, book of Salzar Slytherin quotations, and a bottle of shampoo.

"Who does the stockings?" asked Harry curiously.

"Hogwarts House elves do them for all the staff and as you are my son…"

"They are not without courage," said Harry with a grin looking at the shampoo. "Although it is hardly necessary anymore."

Severus shot him a sharp look and then relaxed. "Why don't you look under the tree?"

Harry scampered across and pulled one out and handed it to Severus.

"I meant for yourself," said Severus taking the present and thinking that Harry still had the air of a lost puppy. He wondered how he could ever have mistaken him for an arrogant brat. His own experiences and that of running Slytherin ought to have enabled him to see through the façade to the boy beyond. But what if he had? If they had become a fraction as close as they were now everything would have fallen apart: his spying on the Dark Lord, Harry's relationship with Dumbledore…

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Severus looked down. Harry had opened a tin of rock cakes from Hagrid and was waiting for him to open the suspicious bottle like shape from McGonagall.

"Firewhisky- a very select make."

"Can I try some?"

Severus tussled his hair under the pretence of cuffing him. "Open some more presents."

Harry was overwhelmed by the luxurious gifts from Severus, beautiful dark coloured robes of different kinds, new quidditch robes and a wizarding experience day (a tour of Zonko's workshops).

Severus pretended to focus on his own presents whilst covertly watching Harry's enjoyment. He did notice that the boy had put a lot of thought into his gifts: a selection of hard to find potion ingredients, a just published defence book (he had avoided Lucius Malfoy's autobiography "Nothing but Regrets"), a special blend of coffee, silk handkerchief. The boy had spoilt him.

"You have been very generous Harry and I thank you."

Harry smiled shyly. "I have one more thing for you. I didn't want to leave it under the tree." He pulled a small parcel out from behind a cushion and tentatively offered it to Severus.

Seeing the tentative hopeful look in Harry's eye, Severus held the parcel delicately and opened it carefully. He caught his breath and went still.

"I wasn't sure whether you …. You didn't seem to have one."

Severus swallowed and tried to find his voice. It was a photograph of him and Lily when they were young. Fourth form while they were still friends. "Where did you…"

"Professor McGonagall knew someone from your year."

He supposed everyone knew. Harry had after all broadcast it to the world or at least the Great Hall and it had been picked up by all the papers in an effort to rehabilitate him. Lily was looking at him and laughing. He remembered the day perfectly, one of his best at Hogwarts. It had been a Saturday and Lily and he had been working on project for Slughorn and had gone to the woods to collect ingredients. They had searched for ages and then had pretended to fight over who would get to use the small quantity. He'd let her have it of course and had gone back that night to find his own supplies. He hadn't cared about the project only her enjoyment. Somebody had obviously taken a photo of them laughing together. Had it been someone in Gryffindor and had they shown it to Potter? Did that explain his viciousness in their later years?

"Severus? Dad?"

Harry's voice finally penetrated his thoughts. He turned towards the white faced trembling boy. For a moment he saw James Potter sat beside him. But it was Harry shrinking back against the cushions that brought him back to the present. He grabbed Lily's son forcefully by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms. He forced his head against his chest and buried his face in his hair. The rigid boy relaxed and snuggled into the black wool robes.

"Thank you Harry."

"I love you Dad," said a muffled voice.

Severus put a hand to the back of his head and pressed him closer still.

Harry reached for another chicken leg. It seemed a shame to waste them and there were so few of them staying this year the house elves must have been disappointed to have been put to so little trouble.

"You've tampered with the crackers haven't you?" whispered Harry.

"Why would I do that?" inquired Severus quietly.

"So you wouldn't be landed with a stupid hat."

Snape smirked.

It was a very elegant hat, Harry had to admit. It was an old-fashioned top hat made of silk which suited Severus looks perfectly. It was of much better quality than Harry's for instance which was a bonnet with flowers which Severus seemed to find very amusing. In fact, now he thought about it everyone's hat, apart from Severus', made them look faintly ridiculous and had caused much amusement among the students. McGonagall's was in the shape of a mouse. It had resisted all her attempts to transfigure it into something else and she had cast some very suspicious glances at Snape. Hagrid was unconcerned by his dwarf hat, Slughorn's was in the shape of a purse which appeared to be full of money, and Trelawney's looked rather like a teabag.

"I'm so full," moaned Harry. "I haven't even any room left for some mints," he said staggering to his feet.

"I thought you were going to the Burrow for a short visit before tea this afternoon?" said Severus his eyes covertly checking over the students heading out of the Great Hall,

"I suppose I've got to give Ron his Christmas present. Are you coming?" asked Harry hopefully as he collected together the gifts from his crackers.

"I am on duty," said Severus piously.

"You mean you are going to take a nap?" whispered Harry.

"Possibly or I may challenge Minerva to our annual game of chess."

Minerva abandoned her conversation with Professor Sprout.

"How many years have we been playing?"

"18"

"You played every year? What the score?"

"Eight all," said McGonagall.

"You missed a year?" Harry could have kicked himself as silence descended.

"It would not have been appropriate last year," said Severus after a moment. "Although I nearly asked you."

"I would have felt obliged to accept," said Minerva "I'm surprise you didn't, you must have known I would have had to let you win."

"I thought you would strive never to beat me" he paused. "You feared I would take it out on your students."

Harry was kicking himself for his stupidity.

"I am sorry," Severus sounded uncertain.

"Dad," Harry put a hand on his arm.

Minerva swept Harry aside and flung herself into Snape's arms. Severus seemed to freeze and then he put his arms around her and squeezed.

To Harry's horror, they both began to cry silently.

"Oh Severus, Albus, the Carrows. I'm sorry you had to go through it alone. Albus placed too much on your shoulders and to leave you with no support."

"I was afraid if we played chess it would seem so normal, I would open up to you."

"Albus should never have done that to you."

"I deserved it."

"No Severus you didn't. You made some terrible errors but you tried to make up for them and repented. That should have been enough for him. He made you pay over and over again. I can't forgive him for that."

"Minerva come and play chess. If we play in my quarters, you can berate Albus portrait a little."

"I would enjoy that."

"Not too much because if he gets sad, he and the other portraits get drunk and start singing."

Harry nodded vigorously. "It's funny at first but it pales quite quickly."

"Did you win?" Harry stepped out of the floo just after tea.

Severus was relaxing on his sofa near the fire with a class of firewhisky in his hand.

"I did," Severus with satisfaction. "To be fair, I feel that her emotional state did not aid her concentration."

Harry shook his head and summoned Kreacher and a butter beer sparkled into existence. "Cheers Kreacher."

"He spoils you," observed Snape.

"Yeah, but he's fond of you too."

Severus nodded absentmindedly fingering the silk handkerchief Kreacher had given him for Christmas.

"Did all go well at the Burrow?"

"Yeah, they seemed very glad to see me and Ron loved the new keeper gloves."

"A stranger can sometimes distract from an obvious absence."

"Yeah George is doing a lot better I think," Mrs Weasley told me that one day a month or so ago he woke up and it was like he had turned a corner."

"Indeed," said Severus thoughtfully.

Harry looked up at him inquiringly.

"No matter. I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Come we will take the floo," Severus stood up and proffered his hand.

"Where are we going?"

Severus tossed a handful of flu powder into the flames, "Spinner's End."

Harry stepped out of the flames into a small dark sitting room lined by books. Severus was busy with the lights. The room seemed to reflect his father's personality: dark, mysterious and sophisticated. There were photographs of Severus with a severe looking man and woman. This must be the house he had seen in Severus memories. He remembered the boy cowering in the kitchen.

"Yes, I did consider selling up after my parents died," Severus answered the unasked question. "But the neighbourhood associations were very strong."

Of course, mum had lived close by, thought Harry.

"And yes, I will show you where she lived but another time as it is late and dark." promised Severus answering the unspoken thought.

"Great," said Harry. "Are we here to collect something?" he fished.

"No, I wanted to show you something as it is part of your Christmas present," Severus beckoned him to follow. He showed Harry the secret door in the bookcase and Snape gestured that he should follow him up the stairs.

As Harry climbed, he wondered if his mum had ever followed Severus up this narrow staircase to listen to music in his room or do their homework.

"Why haven't we been here before?"

"The Ministry temporarily placed it under their protection as part of the Death Eater investigations."

At the top, was the bedroom which Harry definitely recognised from the memories. Snape pushed the door open and gestured to Harry to enter. Harry stepped inside and stopped abruptly. He felt Severus hand descend onto his shoulder and squeeze. The room was nothing like the one in the memories. It had been transformed into a riot of subtle colours: dark crimsons, greens and golds. The carpet looked knee deep. The book shelves were teaming with books and the small desk had a writing box and quill. Above the bed was a sign that said, "Harry's room."

Harry felt unable to speak or move.

"Happy Christmas Harry and welcome home."

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry pulled Ginny closer and buried his face in her hair. They were back together. Severus had been correct. It happened at 10.45 after their fifth consecutive slow dance and 75 minutes before the New Year. He had been in the kitchen helping Ginny prepare some more punch. They had been having a competition to see who could prepare the fruits in the slickest way using various spells. Ginny had beaten him easily, she was Molly trained after all. She had just sliced a whole punnet of strawberries in 0 seconds flat when she picked one up and put it to his lips. He had eaten it all very slowly and before he knew it they were kissing.

After a while he pushed her gently away. "I've missed you, but are you sure you want to get back together because I don't think I could stand losing you again."

Ginny leaned back and looked at him steadily. "I'm sure. I know you consider Snape… Severus your father and I can live with that. I guess we will always have an effective babysitter."

Harry grinned at the thought of Severus clutching a squalling child surrounded by nappies and bottles. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Everything was finally perfect. It was their first New Year in a Voldemort free world, he had a proper father and home and he was back with the girl he loved. He rested his head on Ginny's shoulder and looked around at his friends.

Percy was having an animated conversation with McGonagall, George was chatting relatively happily with Mr Weasley, Molly looked calmer than she had done for a while and Ron, who was dancing with Hermione, had a goofy look on his face. Severus was dancing very sedately with one of Molly's friends. Harry wondered if she was one of the ladies he visited. Severus was very discreet but from time to time he told Harry that he was off to London for the evening. When Harry asked him where he was going the reply was always the same: for a quiet drink. Hermione, Harry noticed, was eyeing Severus discreetly from over Ron's shoulder.

He closed his eyes and held Ginny close, enjoying the feel of the music and the smell of her hair. Suddenly, he heard gasps of surprises. His eyes sprang open and in front of Severus was Shacklebolt's patronus. Severus was bent low listening to the message. For a moment, Harry's experienced a sense of dislocation as he was transported back to Fleur and Bill's wedding and the fall of the Ministry. But this time it was Severus' eyes that searched for Harry. Severus who stepped through the crowd grasped Harry's arms and appaprated them both to the street in front of the Ministry for Magic.

"Why are we here?" asked Harry as Severus proceeded to check them through the visitor procedures.

"I have been summoned by the Minister as a result of an incident that took place earlier this evening. You are with me because I knew that if I left you at the Burrow having been summoned so dramatically by the Ministry, you and your little friends would have felt obliged to investigate or attempt a completely unnecessary rescue mission."

Harry scowled and then grinned. "Hey someone in authority actually thought to include me and bring me along. Thanks Dad."

Severus gave a mock scowl, "You will no longer run off on your own now I am in charge," he said as he swept through the atrium, scowling viciously at his own statue.

"And I get to protect your back," thought Harry looking studiously away so Severus could not penetrate his thoughts.

Severus pointed his wand at the lift. It opened to reveal a surprised looking Minister for Magic and a team of aurors.

"Ah Severus, great timing, get in and you brought Harry. That was very forward thinking of you."

"Minister," said Harry with a polite nod as he followed Severus.

"Perhaps you could bring us up to speed Minister? Your patronus was necessarily succinct."

Shacklebolt tapped his wand absentmindedly on his leg. "About an hour ago I received an emergency floo call from Pepwick, who as you know was on duty in the Room of Requirement tonight."

"Is everything ok at Hogwarts, are they all alright..."

"Quiet Harry," snapped Severus "Time is of the essence, I would be aware if the castle was seriously threatened."

Shacklebolt nodded gratefully, "Pepwick admitted that he had, had a drink to celebrate New Year's Eve and had fallen asleep. He thinks a noise most have woken him. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing over him,"

"Shit!"

"Language Potter."

"Well after he had said "oh dear" or words to that affect," added Kingsley with a wink at Harry. "He reached for his wand but she was out of the room before he could pull himself together. He gave chase and when he came out of the Room of Requirement he saw her launch herself out of a window and into the night sky."

"And he contacted you immediately," added Severus.

"Yes, but just as he floo called me a whole bunch of alarms in the Ministry went off suggesting an unauthorised presence and we assume it is her. We are in the middle of searching the building but we are rather short staffed because of the holidays, so we are grateful for every wand we can get," Kingsley commented with a nod towards Harry. "We've searched the top half of the building and we are just heading for the lower levels."

"How did she get in?"

"Unauthorised floo access we think."

"Department of Mysteries," announced the lift.

Harry gulped. Far too quickly Harry found himself back in the room full of different doors. He was bombarded by images and memories from his fifth year. His hands were slippy with sweat and he grasped his wand more tightly.

"Now we have no reason to think she can hurt us," said Shacklebolt. According to Mr Potter's discussion with other visitors, there are limits to what they can do."

The aurors looked reassured but it was not the present that was bothering Harry but the past and he welcomed Severus' discreet hand on his shoulder.

Shacklebolt muttered a brief spell, "Stops the doors spinning," he commented for Harry and Severus' benefit, and headed through the door directly ahead.

As Harry had feared it was the room with the other Arch. He and Severus followed the aurors. Severus was close behind him and the hand on his shoulder tightened discreetly.

It was a stark contrast to last time. The room was deadly quiet there were no sounds of battles, no flying spells, just the Arch, the veil and the muted voices behind it. Suddenly, he was no longer glad Severus was with him. His father was in the room with the Arch and Bellatrix Lestrange was somewhere in the building and she hated Severus, Harry knew she did. She'd never trusted him and she had been proved right. In her eyes, Severus was responsible for the downfall of the Dark Lord in a way more than Harry himself, for it had been the horcrux Harry had carried that had protected him and luck that had given him the Elder Wand. He surreptitiously swapped wands and moved unconsciously backwards into Severus. "Can we go Dad?"

"You wish to leave?" Severus sounded unsurprised.

"Let's get out of this room."

"Why don't you wait outside I'll have a word with…."

"No come with me," Harry demanded sharply turning towards Severus, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

Severus scowled furiously "Potter, release" his eyes locked with Harry and widened with surprise at the terror within them. For a moment he was tormented by the thought that Black could cause Harry so much pain before he realised it was not Sirius that was causing his son's distress. For the first time Severus himself felt fear. His son, Master of the Elder Wand and Master of Death, had death in his eyes he would kill without a second thought anyone who came near them in this room. His sole goal was protecting Severus whatever the cost.

"Harry..."

At that moment a new Patronus appeared and headed straight for Shacklebolt.

Kingsley looked up, "She has been spotted. She is on floor 2 above."

The aurors and Kingsley swept out of the room and filled with overwhelming relief Severus and Harry raced after them. They reached the lift, Severus swung Harry in front of him put an arm round his waist and pulled him back against him. Severus could feel the boy relax very slightly against his chest.

"Relax Potter, I'm not going anywhere. I can handle Bellatrix, especially a dead Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry relaxed a little further but his eyes continued to dart around the corridor. As a result Harry's eyes were scanning the surrounding areas, when the lift door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange shot out above their heads.

Severus cursed he should never have brought the boy. He used all his physical strength to hold the boy against him and push down his wand hand.

Bellatrix flew towards the Departments of Mysteries. She paused for a moment when she caught sight of Severus and Harry.

"Got yourself a new daddy Potter? Better be careful I don't take this one from you. You've left enough Death Eater children parentless."

Severus was struggling to contain an enraged Harry and keep a grip on his own wand, he was therefore eternally grateful to Shacklebolt when he shot a stream of sparks at Bella. After a clearly fake squawk she sped on

"Catch up with you in the after life Severus, sooner rather than later if you have the same luck as most of Potter's relatives."

The aurors and Shacklebolt sped after her. Severus slammed Harry into the wall and pointed his wand at his chest.

"Calm down or I will stun you."

"She threatened you," roared Harry. "Nobody does that and lives."

Severus felt another fission of fear. This was no unruly hormonal driven fifth former, this was an enraged Master of Death emanating a power equal to Albus', he could feel it vibrating. He knew that the only reason he was not on the floor right now was because Harry didn't want to hurt him. However, Severus knew he must show no fear.

"She can't hurt you Harry. She can't hurt me. And anyway what are you planning to do? Kill her again?"

"I'll blast her to smithereens, obliterate her soul so she can't return to the after life."

"You will not, you will not do that even to save my life I will not have more atrocities on my conscience," Severus turned away and closed his eyes. The action seemed to bring Harry to himself.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I'm ok now, I'm sorry I frightened you. I just can't bear to lose you". He took several deep breaths and tugged gently on Severus arm.

Severus managed a small smile acknowledging Harry efforts to calm himself. "In due course, you need to talk this through with your therapist."

Hearing a number of footsteps pounding up the corridor towards them, they both turned back towards the Department of Mysteries.

"She went straight through the veil," Kingsley informed them as he tried to catch his breath. "I'll send orders to immediately strengthen our guard at Hogwarts in case she tries to get back through."

"Perhaps you should impress upon them the need to stay awake this time," snarled Severus.

"I will do my best Headmaster," the Minister replied sheepishly.

There was an awkward pause.

"Perhaps you and Harry would like to have a quick look at floor 2. It is our administrative floor and see if you have any ideas about what she was doing there."

"Certainly," said Severus politely. "Let us proceed. I feel in the circumstances I should expedite our return to Hogwarts."

The second floor which housed the administrative offices looked like a hurricane had passed through it. There was paper everywhere, all over the floor, desks, some seemed to have been magically charmed to stick to the ceiling. It looked, thought Harry, as if someone had gone on a massive wrapping spree and wrapped everything up for a giant birthday party. Not all the paper was white, there were yellows, mixed with greens and even light blue.

"Some sort of wind spell certainly" said Woolley responding to Harry's observation as they followed Severus and Shacklebolt down the main corridor.

This was a very different place to the Department of Mysteries. There were no closed doors here, no dark mysterious rooms. Instead these were light and airy open plan offices with glass windows.

"The second floor is meant to look accessible. We get lots of members of the wizarding public visiting to register marriages, get travel visa for overseas admissions etc." explained Woolley.

"What on earth did Bellatrix want in this place?" asked Harry.

"That's what we are trying to work out. I think the Minister is seeing if the Headmaster has any idea, given how well he knew Bellatrix. I mean no offence," he added as he saw Harry's face tighten.

Harry pulled himself together, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense..." Harry paused for a moment then added, "Maybe she had just ended up in the wrong place."

"I don't think so, when the aurors arrived she was going through that filing cabinet." He pointed to a filing cabinet in the registration area.

"So what was she looking for?"

"Don't know. As soon as she saw the aurors she cast a wind charm and the entire floor ended up in this mess."

"Didn't want you to know what she was searching for?"

"That's our guess," agreed Woolley.

Severus and Shacklebolt were heading back towards the lifts.

"I am returning to Hogwarts. I have agreed with Kingsley that if you wish, you can stay here for a couple of hours and help the aurors and then you can report back to me."

Severus paused he could see the torn look in Harry's eyes. He bent forward slightly, "I shall be perfectly safe, Kingsley is sending a reinforced auror attachment with me."

Harry relaxed. "Great, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Come and find me, if I have not returned to our quarters."

"How was it?" Severus was on the sofa drinking a small firewhisky when Harry staggered back through the floo.

"I never knew that helping the aurors could be so boring. I also really need to work on my household spells. The tidy up and filing spell are going to be really important if I work at the Ministry," said Harry collapsing beside him.

"Did the team reach any conclusions?"

"Not really. We managed to tidy up but apparently it is really hard to know what is missing."

"That will take time to identify even with magic."

"Yeah, Kingsley said the same," said Harry resting his head on Severus arm. He asked me if I would like to help with the investigation. I said I would ask you.

"Do you wish to help?"

"Yeah. I reckon it'll give me an insight into an auror's job."

"I agree," said Severus to Harry's surprise. "I will talk to Kingsley in the morning about the practicalities."

"Do you have any idea what she might have been looking for or why?" inquired Harry.

"No. As I explained to Kingsley, Bellatrix and I were hardly close. She still did not entirely trust me even after Albus' death."

"Not entirely stupid then," said Harry with a grin.

"She was totally insane," said Severus tightening the arm he had placed around Harry's shoulders. "The main problem I think was jealously."

"She was jealous of you?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus looked like he regretted his comment. He nodded tight lipped.

Harry proceeded cautiously. "You were one of his favourites?"

Severus gave a brief nod and drew his robe more tightly around him.

"Well I guess you were competent, not insane and a great potions master," said Harry neutrally thinking that his remarks would give Severus a chance to shut the conversation down.

"He used me to torment her," said Severus softly.

Harry froze. It was so rare for Severus to unburden himself.

"He would ask me to stay back at the end of the meeting to consult me on something or other. He would offer me a drink. Sometimes I could barely sip it, so sick was I feeling from the night's event. He would invite me to sit next to him and show me a book or curio he had found. While we were studying it, he would slip an arm around my shoulder or my waist. Sometimes he would take my arm and we would go for a stroll."

Harry sat still barely breathing.

"I often sensed Bellatrix in the shadows, watching."

"I'm amazed Voldemort didn't sense her too," whispered Harry.

"Oh he knew, of course he did. He was toying with her, playing favourites. One night, we had been walking in the forest. It was an autumn evening and when we came in there were leaves on our cloaks and in my hair. He brushed my shoulders and then pulled the leaves that had been caught in my hair. After a minute or two I realised he was stroking my hair, I was too afraid to look up. After a minute or so he put a finger under my chin and tilted it upwards and his lips brushed against my cheek and then he was gone. I only just escaped the Avada Kedavra curse that Bellatrix threw."

"Is that why.." Harry paused wondering whether to proceed. "You didn't take a lot of care of your hair when I was younger."

"It was a factor," agreed Severus. "But when I became Headmaster, he ordered me to pay attention to my appearance and so .."

"Did that create more problems with Bellatrix?"

"At first yes. But shortly after that seemed more attentive towards her and he took her travelling for periods of time."

"Could that be related to tonight?"

"Maybe, but I spent most of my time at Hogwarts. Trying to control the Carrows was a fulltime job."

Harry nodded.

"Come, time for bed," Severus stood and proffered his hand.

Harry took it and levered himself up from the sofa.

Severus stood for a moment looking down at him, "Happy New Year Harry."

January was a piercingly cold month in the castle. Harry was glad of the warmth of Severus quarters and the warming charms on his bed. He was manically busy. The teachers were submerging them in Newt preparation. Severus was one of the worst as Harry freely told him.

"A foot long essay on the patronus charm," moaned Harry whilst Severus was marking owl essays.

"Surely others are also setting testing assignments?" responded Severus without looking up.

"Tell me about it," Harry shot back. "McGonagall for one."

Severus flipped his eyes up.

"Professor McGonagall, wants us to learn to be animagus"

That got Snape's attention and he sat up sharply. Harry thought he knew why and plunged on. "But I've told her I don't want to do it I've too much on with the rest of my Newt work and you don't really need it for transfiguration Newt."

"Why on earth would you reject such an opportunity?"

Harry looked surprised.

"It is not like you to give up an opportunity because you have a lot of other school…."

Harry dropped his eyes.

"It's not that you're too busy, you thought I wouldn't like it," Severus said intuitively "But why would you think that? It can be dangerous, of course, if you practice unsupervised but...," Severus paused and looked at the boy whose eyes remained determinedly on the floor.

"Harry you cannot possibly think that I would want my son to not acquire an important defensive weapon because of the dispute I had with his father and godfather 20 years ago!"

"Suppose I'm a stag?"

"Then you are a stag and I will be delighted you have managed the transformation."

So Harry joined Hermione and Ron in extra transfiguration lessons. Privately he still thought it was a waste of time as his progress was so slow. But he supposed he would practice with Severus over the summer posts Newts if necessary.

He and Ron were also spending a few hours a week away from the castle at the Ministry helping with the "What was Bellatrix up to" investigation.

Ron had been drafted in alongside Harry for two reasons. The first that Mr Weasley felt that Ron, like Harry, would benefit from experiencing the more mundane tasks of an auror before he submitted his application. Secondly, Severus was keen that Ron be involved. This had surprised Harry as he was under no illusion about his father's opinion of Ron's mental capabilities. However, when he subtly tried to probe Snape's reasoning he was surprised to receive a very upfront answer.

"Mr Weasley may not be the sharpest wand in the box but he has been your companion in arms since you were eleven. You instinctively know how each other works. Miss Granger has no desire to join the aurors and I feel it is vital that one of your comrades is with you. I know this is paper based assignment but you are a trouble magnet Potter. The chances that this will turn into a full scale incident are high and I would rather Ron was at your side."

The investigation involved helping Pepwick, who had been given the job of searching through all the paperwork to see if anything was missing. This was tricky and very time-consuming as papers had to be matched against other data. Pepwick explained he had been given the assignment as a punishment because he had fallen asleep on New Year's Eve. Harry and Ron were matching overseas apparition licences against visa applications.

So far no anomalies had been found and Kingsley was reluctant to devote more resources on it as "fighting current crime was the main priority."

On the whole, Harry found his hours at the Ministry rather boring. The best bit was listening to Pepwick's stories. "It's hard work but a good laugh most of the time. It used to be incredibly dangerous... First year I was here we lost three trainees."

Harry looked at the floor. That was the year after the triwizard tournament.

"Hey Harry, that's war. Everybody's terrifically grateful you managed to end it."

"Yeah but if I had been quicker…"

"Harry, you were a kid much younger than the trainees."

Harry nodded unconvinced.

This morning Pepwick had promised to take them down to meet some auror trainees and look at the facilities. The programme was housed in an annex to the Ministry accessed by a special restricted floo.

"The main offices of working aurors are also in the annex. There's a small department in the Ministry but it's mainly used as a base to liaise with other departments and accept tasking from the minister etc...Ministry security isn't that good."

"Yeah we broke in no problem at least twice," said Ron happily.

"Yeah, but we comforted ourselves by the fact you also broke into Gringotts."

"True," agreed Ron.

"Press your wand to that stone?" instructed Pepwick pointing to one of the stones next to the fireplace. "That will inform the floo that access had been authorised."

Ron stepped through first.

Harry arrived as inelegantly as usual, much to the amusement of the group sat around the table having a coffee. He didn't mind, he knew most of them from guard duty in the place, although they tended to be pretty silent when Severus was present. School day memories, Harry had concluded.

The Annex took Harry by surprise. It was nothing like the Ministry. It was open plan, light and airy and looked like it had been built by a modern designer. There were high ceilings and white walls everywhere. It also overlooked the Thames.

Pepwick led them through to the training suite.

"How do you manage need to know in this building?" whispered Harry looking at all the open plan rooms.

"We book a conference room like the rest of the working world."

"What does the annex look like from the outside, I mean what do the muggles think it is?" asked Harry

"Well we are on the Thames embankment so they just think we are one of the intelligence agencies."

"Whoa like James Pond," exclaimed Ron.

"James Bond," said Harry with a grin.

"Yeah," said Pepwick who was from a wizarding family as ancient as the Blacks and Malfoys. "A lot of our muggleborns say that."

"So do you have a special gadget room?" asked Harry with a grin "I bet the muggleborns ask that too."

"Yeah they do. I really most watch one of the movies," said Pepwick.

"It's worth it," said Harry "I saw them occasionally at the Dursleys."

"Oh, those idiots that we guarded during the war."

"That's them," agreed Harry.

"Well we have a special equipment room if that what's you mean."

"Cool," breathed Ron "Can we see it?"

"Maybe its top secret," said Harry looking faintly disappointed.

"I guess I can give you a quick peak," said Pepwick "Destroyer of Voldemort and all."

Harry grimaced slightly as they followed Pepwick to an elevator.

To Harry, who had visions of Q branch, the equipment section was a disappointment. It was essentially a large room with a series of shelves. Pepwick gave them a quick tour.

"Most of the shelves are brooms, latest models, accessories and repair kits," he explained pointing to the shelves nearest the window.

"These middle racks contain wand accessories, holsters for quick draw, chip fillers, extenders etc."

Harry's mind began to boggle. There was so much he still didn't know about the magical world.

"This last shelf contains newly released and restricted spells."

That sounded more interesting although the shelves themselves seemed to be filled with rolls of parchment.

"Why are they restricted?" enquired Harry.

"They are newly invented spells which the Ministry has purchased from the inventor. It might be because they powerful or ultra-dangerous and we want to keep them off the streets or we think they will be useful to our work. So if you are given a special assignment you might also be given permission to come in here and access a new spell."

"Can you show us one?" asked Ron excitedly thinking how useful it be in the forthcoming Newts.

"Sorry no," Pepwick shook his head. "Not even I am allowed to access them without authorisation"

"Hum Hum"

For a moment, Harry thought Umbridge had returned. He swung round to see a small, roundish man that looked like Mundungus Fletcher.

The man noted Harry's surprise.

"Harry Potter, I see you've met my brother Dung."

"Didn't know he had a brother," muttered Ron instinctively putting his hands over his pockets.

"I'm the white sheep of the family Smellfungus"

Harry grinned. Ron relaxed his hands.

"Nice to meet you," said Harry

"Likewise. Now, what are you doing in my equipment room? You need a special permit," Smellfungus glared at Pepwick. "I'll be reporting this."

"We just popped in to show Harry here what we had available."

"Well pop back out again. Go on off with you. Take them down to the combat centre. They'll let any old idiots in there."

Harry and Ron followed Pepwick swiftly to the exit.

"Sorry, blooming little Napoleon," muttered Pepwick. Harry grinned but Ron looked confused. "Do you want to see the combat training zone?"

"Yeah !" Harry and Ron said immediately.

The combat centre was in the basement of the annex. No windows, large duelling platforms, squashy cushions and lots of first aid kits and stretchers.

"Wicked," muttered Ron.

Pepwick took them into room marked year 1. "Firsties," he explained.

Harry recognised a couple of Ravenclaw boys from the Year above him. He could not remember the names but he waved enthusiastically when they shouted across to him. They were both panting heavily and one of them had a big rip down their robe.

Pepwick then took them into the third year area.

"Hi Toby, Jack, can you demonstrate some of the spells you've been practising for Harry and Ron?"

Jack was short, wiry, dark with sharp features. His expression as he was introduced to Harry and Ron reminded Harry forcibly of Malfoy in Madam Malkin's all those years ago. Toby was more like Stultus. He was the sort of person Snape would have picked for the Slytherin House quidditch team.

An incredibly fast exchange of spells followed. Harry and Ron exchanged looks that clearly said: will we get into this programme and will this be us in a couple of years?

"Don't worry, they get you up to speed pretty quick here. The constant practise really hones your skills."

"Hey Harry, fancy a duel" suggested Jack slyly. "Unless you feel we aren't worth the effort," he added snidely.

"Err…"

"Yeah come on Harry, we'd loved to say we'd duelled you," said Toby enthusiastically.

Harry found Toby was staring at him with a look of longing, like an over enthusiastic autograph hunter. But here there was no Severus to scare him away.

Ron gave him a gentle push in the back and Harry stumbled towards the platform. Toby offered him a hand up. The platform was similar to the one that had been constructed for Lockhart's duelling club. He followed Toby to the middle of the platform and they stood back to back. Slowly they paced it out and turned to face each other.

"Standard duelling rules," said Jack, who had appointed himself umpire.

Harry felt his throat go dry. What the hell was he doing up here? He was facing a trainee auror, Why on earth hadn't he refused or made a joke about having to do his homework or anything. How was he going to handle this? The Elder Wand was back at the castle but even so the power he channelled through his own wand was strong enough. Severus had warned him about revealing the true scale of his growing power but on the other hand he didn't have en0ough skill yet to handle the range of spells Toby was likely to throw at him. He risked his natural defences kicking in and channelling his true power in order to defend himself. Maybe he could just block effectively and avoid any offensive spells and hopefully Toby would just tire of the process.

The first few spells went fine. He merely blocked them effectively as Severus had taught them in defence. The fifth spell got round his block stung his arm. Harry rubbed it protectively.

"Come on Potter," said Jack disappointed. "Fight back."

Harry forced himself to stay calm. The next two spells he blocked effectively and sent a stinging spell through which caught Toby on the calf. He grimaced.

Determined to get a rise out of Harry, Toby sent through a cutting spell which caught Harry on the inner thigh. His nonverbal, retaliator, blasting spell was purely instinctive. Toby flew off the platform and lay still.

Pepwick, Ron and Jack froze.

Harry was the first to recover. He raced across the platform and jumped down. Toby was breathing heavily, he appeared unconscious. There was a small pool of blood from his head wound and his arm was lying at a funny angle.

"Shit. Pepwick can you call for help?"

In the next few minutes, Harry learnt the Ministry procedures for training accidents. Pepwick's eagle patrons flew out if the room and within moments the room was full of aurors. They pushed Harry gently to one side. One hovered Toby onto a stretcher, another cast a monitoring spell to keep an eye on his vital signs, the third contacted St Mungo's and another began to question Pepwick. Jack, Ron and Harry about what had happened.

"Don't look so worried Harry," said the auror in charge of the accident investigation. "Accidents happen in training all the time. It's part of the job."

Harry insisted on going to St Mungo's. There was a special unit for auror injuries to ensure swift treatment in the event of a full scale emergency. Harry and Ron waited in the corridor outside the treatment room.

"It'll be ok mate," said Ron reassuringly. "This sort of thing happens all the time."

Harry shrugged. Speech was too much of an effort and he was grateful when Ron settled down to read an old copy of "Quidditch Today."

For some reason Harry was transported back to his solitary walk through the forest during the last battle. After a moment or two, he realised that once again he felt utterly alone. Nobody could take this dreadful responsibility from him or protect him from the consequences. He paced up and down the smooth vine patterned carpet. The hands on the clock over the door of the treatment room seemed to drag themselves from one minute to the next almost like they were moving through sludge. His thoughts processes seemed to have stopped, it was as if someone had poured concrete into his head. He quite literally could not think. Let him he ok, he willed and I'll never let this happen again.

It was a 45 minutes before Toby emerged on a trolley headed for a main ward. The healer recognised Harry at once.

"No lasting damage, Mr Potter although it will be a few weeks before he is on his feet."

He felt the relief as a physical reaction, the panic and terror seeped out of him and he could imagine it pooling at his feet. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Ron clapped him on the back. "That's a relief."

Harry looked up and stretched slightly.

"Hey, we should have got you checked out as well," observed Ron.

Harry looked at him expressionless.

"You've hurt your hand," pointed out Ron.

Harry looked down there was blood on his hand. Turning away, he glanced at his palm and the imprints made by his nails.

"Ah. Here Kingsley. Never mind, we get Pomfrey to fix you up. If there is anything left of us after Snape has finished with us!"

"You, Mr Potter, are not a trainee. You should not in any circumstances have been duelling during what I understood was a visit to the Ministry to assist with an investigation."

"To be fair Severus, Harry will be a trainee next year. In a sense he has merely learnt some valuable lessons early," Kingsley's voice faded as he caught Severus' eye.

"I appreciate your understanding Minister. But Harry is still a Hogwarts pupil and I expect him to respect the restrictions I place upon him and not to betray my trust when I grant him certain privileges like assisting the Ministry."

"Of course Headmaster," said Kingsley politely. "I will leave Harry and Ron with you."

"Thank you for escorting them back to the castle personally."

Kingsley nodded, secured his cloak, gave Harry and Ron the mere ghost of a reassuring wink and departed into the floo.

Kingsley's departure was followed by a profound silence.

"Mr Weasley. Go to your room. You will not return to the Ministry until you have told your father in detail what transpired and have his permission."

Ron gulped. He knew his dad would be furious at him for violating Ministry procedures when he hadn't even submitted his auror application!

"Yes Sir," he glanced sympathetically at Harry who was staring down at Snape's desk and then left the room.

There was a long silence. Harry looked up.

"How do you live with it?" Harry asked.

"With what?" asked Snape impatiently.

"The pain you caused?"

Severus stared at him.

"How dare you…" Snape's voice reached a crescendo and then there was silence. Severus peered at him.

His voice changed.

"Come Harry, you are in shock."

He took Harry's arm, led him to the sofa and poured him a firewhisky.

Harry winced as Snape pushed the glass into his hand. Snape put the glass down and turned over Harry's hands.

"I assume this is not a duelling injury."

Harry shook his head.

Snape picked up his wand and opened Harry's right hand.

"No." Harry pulled his hand away. "Want to remember."

Snape put his wand down heavily. He sat down on the sofa and put his arm round the boy. At first he was still and unyielding.

"It fades. It shouldn't but it does. I remind myself that in the later years I was working for Dumbledore," he faltered. "The early years have mercifully faded to some degree. They shouldn't but they have," he paused again. "There is one incident, a little girl," he swallowed. "Whenever, I get angry or feel bitter I force it into my mind. It acts like a brake."

Harry relaxed against him and closed his eyes, grateful that Snape's robes were thick enough to absorb the tears without his Dad noticing.

Severus poured two fingers of firewhisky with a shaking hand. He had carried Harry to bed and cast a monitoring spell. He had forgone the levitating charms wanting to feel the boy's weight in his arms. They were all very lucky that Toby wasn't dead. If he had been, what would have happened to Harry? Even if he hadn't been tried and sent to Azkaban, he would have been vilified by the wizarding world. He would never have forgiven himself. His life would have been ruined.

The fire beside him crackled, he turned, and Kingsley face appeared.

"How you doing Severus. Harry still with us?"

"I am… It's my fault," muttered Severus staring into the flames.

"How do you work that out? It seems to me you have been doing a great job with Harry and he obviously adores you."

"I knew he was having issues with power but apart from instructing him to be careful I did nothing effective to train him..."

"Severus you have a lot on your plate. In many ways it is a good thing this happened before Harry joined the programme next year. We have time now to think how to handle this. No real harm has been done. Toby's a professional, he knows the risk and he was in the wrong challenging a Hogwarts student. I understand he is going to be okay so no real harm done."

Severus nodded looking only partially reassured.

"I will give our problem some thought and come back to you," Shacklebolt gave a small nod and disappeared.

Severus sat down heavily. He had to find someone to train Harry or work out how to do it himself.

"Severus," it was Albus' voice.

Severus looked up. Albus smiled kindly at him.

"I had many problems when I first acquired the Elder Wand and I was not master of death. You mustn't blame the boy."

"What did you do?"

"I used the Room of Requirement to train. The room should adapt itself to his powers and provide an effective training area."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"It will not work until Harry himself truly wants to learn control. It is a difficult process. This incident will I believe prove to be a turning point."

"But what about the Arch?" said Severus.

"I think you will find in this case, it will adapt to these special circumstances. It is at least worth a try."

Severus nodded feeling a lightening of the load on his shoulders. He sat back and closed his eyes, swirling the firewhisky in his glass.

When he woke it was midnight. He had been very remiss, he should have checked the House an hour ago. He stretched out his shoulders and back. He should go to bed, start the day fresh. He headed for his bedroom. Silently but swiftly he moved towards the interconnecting door. He didn't want to wake the boy after the day he had experienced.

He slipped silently into the dark room.

"Luminous," he saw at once that the bed was empty. He strode around the bed. His foot collided with something soft. He looked down. Harry had not left the room he was lying on the floor between the bed and the wardrobe. Severus bent down. The boy was moving silently.

Severus cancelled the silencing charm and then recoiled. Harry was clearly mid nightmare. Severus levitated him swiftly onto the bed and sat down beside him, hand on his forehead.

"Oh Harry," he muttered and expanded the bed. He bent down to slid off his shoes and caught sight of the wardrobe door which was slightly ajar. He moved to close it. His eyes slid downwards and lighted on a pillow and blanket in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"What the..?" Severus stepped back eyes flicking towards the bed. "Oh Harry," he whispered. "I should pay the Dursleys a visit and maybe take my old friend Lucius with me." He got onto the bed and pulled the boy into his arms. Harry stopped shivering and snuggled into his chest.

"Accio duvet." muttered Severus pointing his wand towards his own room.

Harry wriggled. "So when I woke up he was there but fast asleep."

"How did you feel when you realised he must have seen the wardrobe?"

"I was really embarrassed. He's really strong. When he was bullied by my dad and his friends he became the ultimate bad boy, invented really bad spells. One incident and I go to pieces."

"How did he react?"

"He was wonderful. He did all the talking. He explained how worried he's been and why. He said it was all his fault for not helping me more. He described his chat with Dumbledore's portrait and what we were going to do to handle my power.

"How do you feel now about Toby and what happened to him?"

Harry shrugged, "We were both stupid and very lucky."

The therapist looked down at her notes and paused.

"How are things going with Miss Weasley?"

"Yeah good," said Harry. "At least I think so."

"Some doubt there?"

"Not really, I mean we've seen loads of each other since we got back together on New Year's Eve. We meet up most evenings after dinner for a walk. Sometime I visit Gryffindor or sometimes she comes to our House."

"You mean yours and Severus' quarters?"

"No I meant our 8th Year common room," said Harry quickly. "Sometimes we just wander around the castle," he added vaguely.

The therapist hid a smile she too had been a student and understood what "Just wandered around the castle meant."

"Why don't you take her to Severus' quarters?"

Harry paused. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Well I don't suppose Severus would want us to be there alone. It's his private space and well you know."

"A bit too much privacy?" suggested the therapist.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure he would think that."

"So you haven't asked him?"

"What… err no"

"Why not?"

Harry paused. Why hadn't he asked him? Was it because he thought Severus would say no. Partly. But he didn't really want to ask him. Why was that?

"Harry?"

"MMM..mmm"

"Why haven't you asked him?"

"I don't want to?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, "admitted Harry confused. "Those quarters are mine and Severus' space. In any case I don't think Ginny would want to."

"That is very surprising. Must 17 year old girls would value a private space to share with their boyfriends."

Harry looked at her. "She doesn't like Severus," said Harry slowly. "I mean she makes an effort and everything but I know she doesn't like him. She can't get past her sixth year."

"When he was acting a Headmaster while He Who …Voldemort was in charge?"

"Yeah. Although he was really following Dumbledore's orders."

"Relax Harry, I know the story."

Of course she would, she was Snape's therapist.

"What does Severus think of Miss Weasley?"

"You probably know that better than I do," said Harry wryly.

The therapist scowled playfully at him.

"Sorry, he's really supportive of the relationship. I mean as Headmaster he's pointed out that he is loco parentis for Ginny so I need to watch my step," Harry grinned to himself as he recalled Severus actual words.

"If you abuse the trust we are all placing in you, I shall not raise a finger to protect you from Arthur, Ron or Ginny's other brothers or Molly." Harry had taken that warning to heart.

"Well time's up – see you next week."

As he made his way down the stairs, he thought carefully about the therapist's questions. Ginny had been nagging him to slip out a night to meet her but he hadn't wanted to do so. He'd banged on about school rules and waiting for the right time but in reality he wanted to be with Severus in their quarters. And what, thought Harry, did that really mean?

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So what are we going to do tomorrow evening?"

"Mmmm homework and stuff I expect?" said Harry stroking Ginny's hair absentmindedly. They were in the transfiguration classroom and Harry had transfigured a couple of the chairs into large cushions. Ginny had her head on his lap.

"Ouch," Harry winced at the sharp blow to his thigh. "What was that for?"

"It's Valentine's Day Potter."

"Ah, yes ... well."

"You had forgotten!" snapped Ginny sitting up and looking remarkably like Mrs Weasley.

"No, no of course not ... but it's a surprise isn't it," said Harry thinking rapidly.

"Really?" said Ginny beaming in a goofy sort of way. It was a moment before Harry realised she was perfectly serious.

Harry scrambled into the Common Room.

"Ron, Ron," he called urgently.

Ron looked up from "_Quidditch Today._"

"Thought you'd be with Snape."

"Ron what are you doing for Valentine's Day for Hermione?"

Ron looked a bit crafty. "I'm sorted this year. Thought I'd better push the boat out, you know given everything."

Harry assumed he meant Severus.

"So what have you got?"

Ron beckoned Harry to follow him to his room. Curious, Harry wandered after him.

Ron pulled a long rectangular box. Inside was a heart shaped, gold locket.

"She'll love it," said Harry instantly.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"What am I going to do about Ginny?"

"Look, why don't you ask Snape if you can floo through an instant order for some flowers or something."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, of course, come on..."

"So I need to get Ginny something..?"

"You should have planned this in advance," said Severus severely.

Ron nodded self-righteously, "Got to get organised."

"Dad please ..." said Harry desperately.

Snape relented. "Use the floo in the bedroom."

"Thanks Dad," Harry disappeared.

Ron and Snape stared at each other awkwardly.

"All set for tomorrow Mr Weasely?" asked Snape neutrally.

"I certainly am," said Ron patting his pocket. "What about you?"

Snape stared at him.

Realising what he had said, he had blushed furiously. "I mean..."

"Yes I love Valentine's Day," Snape snapped sarcastically, "Wading through the cards and presents working out where to put everything."

To his surprise, Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you are going to be a bit short of space, but you can use an expanding charm like my Dad does at Christmas."

Now it was Snape turn to stare. What was the boy on about he seemed serious the cheeky little git.

"I mean," said Ron thoughtfully, "Your main challenge is going to be demarking the room between yours and Harrys'."

What was the boy blithering on about?

"I mean, I assume you've put a block on the external ones. That's what my Dad said he was going to advise you to do."

"Mr Weasley," said Snape sharply. "What are you talking about? I obviously put a block on the external cards Potter is likely to receive months ago."

Ron looked surprised and then wary, "Sir, you've spoken to my Dad today right?"

Severus began to feel uneasy. "No, I haven't as a matter of fact, he floo called me a couple of times and I have tried to return a couple of times but we have been missing each other."

"Ah, well he wanted to know if you wanted a block on the ones for you."

"Me?"

If he hadn't been talking to Severus Snape he would have sworn that last "me" was slightly panicked.

"Look Sir, why don't you floo call the Burrow and leave a message with mum that you want all cards for you and Harry blocked. Then you'll be sure he gets the message."

Severus paused and licked his lips, "Actually that's a good idea Mr Weasley as soon as Harry is finished I'll floo through."

Ron gritted his teeth and reminded himself this was his best friend Dad. He had a duty to look out for him whatever the personal cost, "You're ... er ...prepared for the internal ones right?"

"I am confidently assuming that Potter's bedroom here and in the House will be stuffed full of house elf delivered mail," sneered Severus.

Ron looked at him steadily straight in the eyes. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by?…..oh!"

And now reality dawns thought Ron.

Severus pulled at his collar, "I had thought there might be a couple from the House given it is largely …err ex Gryffindor's. Slytherins do not do Valentines."

"It's not our House I would worry about," said Weasley bluntly and you may find Slytherin House is adopting a different approach this year, he thought to himself. Severus eyes widened.

"Dad," said Harry popping his head round the sitting room door. "Would you mind if I took Ginny to dinner in Diagon alley tomorrow, just the two of us."

"What Potter? No arrange what you like, your eighteen, just finish flooing I need to use it. And don't book dinner for too late. You will need a good night's sleep as we will begin working in the Room of Requirement the following day."

Ron grinned to himself. There was no way Snape would have been so cavalier about an off-site visit normally. Harry's timing had been perfect.

Severus closed his eyes. It had been a hell of a day. The school had been thoroughly over excited. Little work had been done. He rubbed his temples abstractedly. He had managed to get hold of Arthur Weasley and prevent either he or Harry being bothered by external valentines. However, he had been disappointed by his Heads of House refusal to block valentines heading from their houses for him. He had found it difficult to raise the subject and they had been unhelpfully obtuse. Minerva in particular had seemed to get a lot of pleasure out of his discomfort. She had popped round very early in the morning, on the flimsiest excuse he had ever heard, to view his pile of cards. However, even she had been taken aback by the size of the pile.

It had been lunchtime before he had given in to temptation and done a searching, sorting, spell in an attempt to identify one from Hermione. He was horrified that he had been devastated not to find one. He had given himself a stern talking to and set off for afternoon school in temper bad enough to rival a post Death Eater meeting. It was not helped by the fact that he had Harry's group for defence. All of his House were in a good mood. As ex-war heroes they had all received loads of cards and presents. Hermione he noticed was sporting a beautiful gold necklace and Weasley was all gooey eyed. Worst still, the group assumed he would be in a good mood as rumours about the mountain of valentine cards he had received had spread round the school, thanks he assumed to Minerva. He forced himself to control his temper and remind himself that these kids deserved their fun, deserved to be young after and they had quite literally saved him.

"Turn to page 562 and read chapter 9," he said as calmly as possible. He sat down at the desk and buried himself in marking their essays. He had seen Harry's concern but was determined to avoid catching his eyes.

There was a loud cough.

"Yes Mr Weasley," said Snape without looking up.

"Can I go to the loo?"

Choking down a sneer, Snape nodded reminding himself that if it had not been for Weasley he would be knee deep in external valentines. He returned to his marking. After a moment, he sensed someone approaching.

"Miss Granger," he kept his eyes resolutely on his book.

"Sir, I want to ask you something about the reading?"

"Yes Miss Granger, surely you can.." he stopped. "What is it?" he asked without looking up.

She put her book on the desk in front of him and bent down. "I was wondering whether you agreed with this passage?" she pointed to a paragraph on handling inferi. As her finger rested in the paragraph, he felt a small localised non-verbal spell hit the page. The words in the passage rearranged themselves into two short sentences:

"I am falling in love with you. I can't wait for July." They were surrounded by a simple golden heart.

Severus went very still.

"I just thought I should draw it to your attention Sir. In case you hadn't noticed before."

Severus located his vocal chords. He put his finger on the passage and exerted an infinitesimal amount of pressure against her hand.

"Thank you Miss Granger, it is always useful to acquire new information."

He laid back against the sofa. The wild joy had horrified him even more than the despair he had felt previously and it had been as difficult to control. Indeed his House had been surprised when the second part of the lesson had degenerated into a chatting session with him teasing most members of his House mercilessly. Harry had looked relieved, Malfoy suspicious. He was avoiding being alone with his godson for now.

He had done a quick round of the House and read the riot act about inappropriate behaviour. Useless probably as they were all 18 but they had listened politely. He had then escaped to his quarters to wait for Harry's return. It was 11pm before Harry arrived, having flood into Gryffindor to deliver Ginny to Minerva.

In spite of his own preoccupation, Severus realised his son was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry shuffled his feet, reminding Severus strongly of students who had been caught raiding his potions store.

"Harry," he repeated. "Did the evening not go well?"

"The evening went fine. Ginny really enjoyed it and Professor McGonagall was really pleased we were so prompt."

Severus realised that he too had been expecting them to be bit late.

"But?"

"Dad," Harry raised his eyes.

Severus felt fear shoot through him. He stood up and strode towards his son.

"Dad," Harry repeated as Severus grasped his arms. "I think I may have accidently got engaged to Ginny."

"Accidently? What did you do inadvertently cast a babbling spell on yourself and the words "Will you marry me just popped out?"

Harry grinned in spite of himself.

"Potter," snapped Severus.

"You can be really witty at times. I never noticed that about you when I was younger."

"That's because you were in Gryffindor and don't change the subject!"

"I don't think it was anything I said," explained Harry carefully.

"Nothing that you said," repeated Severus.

"Yeah, I think it was the gift?"

"The gift…what did you? Potter you imbecile, tell me you didn't buy her a ring!"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Harry you are hopeless," groaned Severus.

"She was really excited and started shouting yes and it became too difficult to explain it was a friendship ring"

Severus groaned and hugged the boy close. Who'd be a father?

"Harry," Severus prodded his arm. "Potter, "he said more insistently. "Get up, I want to spend some time in the Room of Requirement before breakfast."

Harry squeezed his eyes tighter shut. Then he remembered the previous evening and put his head under the bedclothes. They had gone to bed very late following an in-depth chat with Severus about his feelings for Ginny. After surprisingly sensitive questioning by Snape, he had concluded he did not want to back out of the arrangements. He just didn't want to get married right away. He wanted a long engagement so both he and Ginny could find their feet and he could continue to spend a lot of time with Severus. Also, and Harry not mentioned this, he wanted to find a way of bringing Ginny and his father closer together. He knew that Ginny had accepted that Severus was part of his life but she had not warmed to him not even in the way that Neville had. She tolerated him and Harry did not know if that would be enough to ensure the happy future he wanted. He had agreed with Severus that they should keep the news in the family for now and he promised to agree that with Ginny the next morning.

"Come on Potter before I use Aguamenti."

Severus had threatened this a fair bit this term and Harry had been confident he was bluffing, until one morning it had become clear he wasn't bluffing. So Harry took the threat seriously and reached for his robes.

"You might at least have let me have a snack. Trying to control my power is going to take a lot of energy," grumbled Harry.

"Stop whining Potter. I am not planning a major session for this morning. I simply want to familiarise you with the arrangements I and the Ministry have put in place. Once we have done that, you can head off to the Great Hall for your three eggs and ten slices of bacon."

Harry grumbled silently all the way to the fourth floor. Haversham was sat on sentry duty outside. Harry had met him a couple of times at the Ministry and he greeted him warmly Severus nodded politely.

"So Potter, you will need to ask for what you require in the usual way. In this case a place to help you train your power."

"How? The door's already here."

"Do what comes naturally Potter you seem to have a gift for these situations."

"I need a room to practice controlling my power," muttered Harry pacing up and down.

After a couple of moments, the door disappeared and then reappeared. Harry hesitated then put his hand on the door and pushed. Severus was close on his heels.

The Arch was in its usual position but the end of the room nearest the door seemed to have converted itself into something that looked a little like the old DA training room except it had lot more books and fewer squashier cushions. There was also a lovely large comfortable looking sofa where he would be able to think (nap) in peace. There were also various complicated pieces of equipment which Severus peered at curiously.

"We do not really want to leave you in this room alone with the Arch still active, but the Ministry and I agree that in terms of effective learning you probably need sometime in here alone to experiment without us looking over your shoulder."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"To that end, we are adding in some safety features, alarm systems if you will. We are going to suggest that you come here once a day between 5pm-6pm. For that hour the Ministry guard will simply patrol outside the room."

Harry nodded again.

Severus then showed him how to set various alarm spell that would go off in Severus' office, outside the door to the Room of Requirement and in the Ministry should Harry require help.

"Do not hesitate to use them or I shall be seriously displeased and revoke your private study privileges."

"I won't," said Harry. "I can't believe you're letting me have this time alone."

Severus looked carefully at Harry. "I think you will probably concentrate better if you are alone," Severus paused. "I also felt you might appreciate a little privacy."

Harry looked confused.

"In case anyone calls."

Harry looked more confused.

"In case your Godfather pops along," he just managed to avoid a sneer.

Harry smiled. "That is really thoughtful. But I wouldn't mind you being there."

"Harry, I am flattered by your consideration of me but a little time with your Godfather would not be a bad thing." There he had done it, he had been the bigger man.

Harry wrapped his arms around his father. "You're more important to me than anyone else."

Severus heart swelled with pride "You had better not let your fiancé hear you say that," he added sardonically.

Harry groaned.

"Come breakfast. We will dine in the Great Hall."

"We better hurry then or Ron will have eaten all the bacon."

"It is your short legs that slow us down," said Severus snidely.

Harry punched his arm.

By the way I forgot to ask, how was your Valentine's Day? You seemed a little off in Defence to begin with?"

Luckily, they were about to enter the Great Hall or Severus would have had to formulate a credible but vague reply. But in fact Severus need not have worried for Harry would not have paid any heed to any answer he might have given. Across the Great Hall was a large banner: "Congratulations Harry and Ginny."

"Front page of the Prophet here we come," sighed Harry.

Severus swore silently. So much for keeping it in the family.

In the event, the Prophet was handled calmly and efficiently by Severus who organised a short, scripted interview with his two pupils. A few nice photos and a carefully worded interview by a reporter, a terrified former pupil of Snape's, and the publicity quietened down. Harry found the formal dinner at the Weasley's which had preceded the Prophet interview more of a challenge.

"You must wear your dress robes."

"Why for goodness sake I am always visiting the Burrow."

"Not as the fiancé of their only daughter. I am putting my dress robes on as well to meet the parents of my son's future wife."

"Ah, it's an etiquette thing."

"Yes Potter, it is indeed an etiquette thing."

Harry nodded nervously.

"What if Mrs Weasley wants a quick wedding?"

"Leave Molly and Arthur to me. You worry about Miss Weasley."

Mrs Weasley cried as he knew she would as she hugged both him and Severus. He was grateful that Severus did his best to hide the grimace.

"Harry dear, we are delighted. I have always considered you a son."

Mr Weasley, who shook his hand, was more restrained and Harry wondered if he was truly happy about the match.

There was a clatter and Ginny appeared downstairs in jeans and a T-shirt.

So much for formal robes, thought Harry although Mr and Mrs Weasley looked really nice. Harry turned to Severus and discreetly pulled a face indicating his robes. But ceased immediately when he realised that Severus who was staring at Ginny had gone a little white. Mr and Mrs Weasely looked embarrassed. It was one of those moments in the wizarding world when he didn't understand what was going on but it wasn't good. He surreptitiously squeezed Severus arm and Ginny threw herself into his arms.

"Walk?" she suggested brightly ignoring the strained atmosphere.

"Sure, "said Harry. Fresh air seemed a great idea.

"Let's head over to Ottery St Catchpole," suggested Ginny once they were in the yard. "It'll give us some time alone."

Harry grinned grabbing her hand, "All well with your parents?"

"Yeah, mom's really pleased."

"Sure? Things seemed a bit strained?"

"Oh they wanted me to put on a special dress and stuff they just a bit annoyed." said Ginny. "Race you to the top of the hill."

Harry turned all his energy to catching her.

"Severus, I'm so embarrassed I don't know what to say," said Arthur as they settled before the fire.

"Do not trouble yourself. In the scheme of things formal clothing or its absence is nothing."

"Molly and I tried, begged..."

"Arthur…," Severus raised his hand.

Arthur nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.

Molly appeared with a tray of firewhisky.

"We should drink a toast," she said with forced gaiety.

Severus nodded politely. Thinking their discomfort would play to his advantage in the forthcoming conversation. He raised his glass.

"To Harry and Ginevra."

"To Harry and Ginny," repeated Molly and Arthur dutifully.

Severus stared at his glass.

"I assume from this evening, you have told Harry little of formal matrimonial customs?"

"It is hardly my forte," Severus kept the sarcasm to a minimum.

Molly blushed slightly and then rallied, "I was surprised that you hadn't counselled delay when Harry had told you he was going to propose? I would have thought you would have wanted more time as father and son."

Severus knew she was still in pain from the death of Fred. Deep down she probably viewed him the same way her daughter did. She certainly did not really understand his relationship with Harry, she resented it. She had always opened her home to her son's best friend and therefore didn't understand Harry's need for Severus. Snape therefore said nothing, simply looked up and gazed at them.

"He didn't tell you," concluded Molly an almost undetectable note of triumph in her voice as if she had found a chink in the relationship between Harry and his new father.

He continued to stare impassively.

He heard Arthur sighed.

"He would not have failed to tell Severus, love. Not if all that Ron tells me is true."

Against his own wishes he allowed a small amount of his surprise to show. So that explained part of Arthur's unease. He had guessed the truth or part of it. Molly clearly had no inkling.

"What do you mean?" demanded Molly. "Either he told Severus in advance he was going to propose or he didn't."

"Harry didn't tell Severus because he wasn't planning to propose. That's it isn't it."

Severus hesitated then nodded.

"Oh you mean it was a spur of the moment thing? Well that's boys for you," laughed Molly.

Arthur continued to stare at Severus, "Does he wish to go through with it?"

There was a moment silence. "He has thought very carefully about it and yes he does."

"Arthur what are you on about? Of course Harry wants to go through with it, he wouldn't have asked her otherwise."

Arthur and Severus stared at her in silence.

"Why are you staring? He did ask her."

Severus and Arthur looked at each other. Severus indicated to Arthur to proceed.

"He didn't ask her love, you should have realised that from what she told you of the proposal. I'd hoped I was wrong..."

"But he gave her the ring."

"Molly," chastised Arthur. "You've seen it. Does it look like an engagement ring to you?"

"Well no, come to think of it, it looks more like a friendship ring…. Oh!" Molly paused. "Well of all, the stupid, naïve…"

"Mrs Weasley," interjected Severus sharply. "Harry knows he made an error of judgement, but he loves your daughter and does not want to hurt her. We have concluded that the best way forward is a traditionally long engagement."

"A traditional engagement. You mean the full five years?"

Molly was upset and annoyed but between them Severus and Arthur made her see it was in Ginny's best interests to wait.

"Give her time to have a life and a bit of a career," Arthur emphasized. "And for her to be sure, both her and Harry. They've been getting to know each other in a crisis let's see what happens in peacetime."

Molly nodded slowly. "If we are having a traditional engagement, we should have a traditional engagement party."

Severus paused then nodded. He could manage an evening of excruciating tedium and so could Harry, if that bought five years of carefree youth.

"A formal engagement party," moaned Harry when they returned to Severus' quarters.

"Mrs Weasley is looking forward to organising something. Better a party than a wedding," pointed out Severus.

Understanding light up Harry's eyes, "It is the price of her encouraging Ginny to accept a long engagement."

Severus nodded.

"Your idea?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Hardly," grimaced Severus. "It was born naturally out of the discussion."

"Thank you Severus," Harry hugged him.

"Try not to do anything that makes a long engagement impossible," warned Severus patting his hair.

"Like what?" Harry leant back confused.

Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed bright red.

"After all she does have five brothers," cautioned Severus.

Severus was finding it hard to sleep. The boy's naivety concerned him. He also wondered how he could ever have misread him before. Tonight had bought them five years but that was nothing compared to a lifetime and once married Harry would drift away from him. Infact, once he left school and got his own flat near the Ministry they would see each other less and less. Miss Weasely's dislike would surreptitiously eat away at his relationship with Harry. But what could he do and would he wish things any different? What if Harry had picked a girl who did like him? Someone like Hermione. Would that have been better? Wouldn't Harry have come to resent a man adored by his wife?

"It is certainly possible," agreed his therapist when he discussed it with her. "But tension between the in-laws and the spouse is not unknown. Most children learn to handle it and stay on speaking terms with their parents."

"Few parents or parents in law have my past," pointed out Severus.

"True, but they have other pasts: crime, mental illness, illegitimate children, drug habits. They manage. They find a way through."

"I suppose," conceded Snape.

"You sound unconvinced."

"Your argument is not without merit. I will reflect on it."

"And what about you? We spend a lot of these session talking about Harry."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Not Harry's Dad or the Headmaster. How are you?"

"I am doing well."

There was a long pause.

"We agreed in these sessions that you would be honest."

There was a further pause.

"I have developed feelings for someone inappropriate."

"She is under.." began the therapist delicately.

"No, no she is over 18," said Severus hurriedly. "She is one of Harry's friends. Girlfriend of one of Harry's friends."

"A student."

"Yes," said Severus heavily.

"You are having a.."

"Absolutely not! We are being completely professional," Severus paused, "We have arranged to go for a drink when school finishes in July."

"That doesn't sound like the end of the world Severus."

"She is Harry's best friend's girl," said Severus stubbornly.

"You are worried about Harry finding out."

"I have told him."

"Well then, I don't quite see.."

"It will complicate his life immensely, if we proceed."

"He's a big boy Severus. What is really bothering you?"

"Lily," he whispered.

"You feel guilty?"

Severus nodded.

"Severus, it has been nearly twenty years. You have been faithful to those feelings for all that time. But, you have fulfilled your promise to her and kept her son safe and indeed taken him as your own. Your subconscious feels you have met your obligations, you have done your grieving and so it is allowing you to start to move on."

"I'll never love anyone like Lily. And that indeed is part of the problem and the guilt."

"Give it time Severus. Give it time."

Harry found himself less preoccupied with his relationship with Ginny in the next few weeks than he expected. They were both so busy. Newts work subsumed them both. Ginny was preoccupied with her duties as Gryffindor quidditch captain and house prefect. Harry divided his spare time between the Ministry and the Room of Requirement.

During his first few visits to the Room of Requirement, he had spent much of the time reading the books on controlling power. There were also useful tips on wandless magic. As his reading progressed, various pieces of equipment appeared. There was a kaleidoscope sort of device which was designed to help him visualise how to control the power of his wand and targets that pushed back energy if he put too much power into his spells.

It was about two weeks after he had begun regular sessions in the Room of Requirement, that Dumbledore appeared through the Arch. He was in white this time with a shimmer of sliver.

"Harry," he said beaming happily.

"Sir," said Harry jumping to his feet with difficultly as he was knee deep in cushions.

"Albus, Harry. I think we can dispense with the formalities."

"How are you Sir?" asked Harry and then wondered if that was unbelievably stupid question "I mean apart from being…" he paused.

Dumbledore ignored his apparent confusion and continued to beam. "I am very well, Harry. Greatly enjoying the afterlife although," his face clouded a little, "Delighted though I was to see some of the new arrivals after the Battle of Hogwarts, I wish they had waited a few years longer before joining us."

"I did my best," whispered Harry.

Dumbledore refocused on Harry "It is no reflection on you Harry. I did not make your task easy did I? And now you are facing another difficult task."

Harry shrugged, "I'll master it."

"I'm sure you will." He paused for a moment and looked faintly embarrassed, "Harry would you mind... I am little old for…," he pointed vaguely at the cushions on the floor.

"Of course Sir, sorry," Harry transfigured one of the cushions (not without difficulty), into a trademark Dumbledore chair, yawning as he did so, much to his surprise.

"Thank you Harry but you have been spending too much time with Severus."

Harry looked confused

Dumbledore pointed at the chair which was a plain dark brown, "No matter."

Harry grinned and then stifled another surprise yawn as Dumbledore made himself comfortable.

"Have a drink of water Harry. It will stave off the tiredness."

Harry blushed with embarrassment, "I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden."

"It's my presence I'm afraid. Visitors from the afterlife give off a certain vapour if you like when they come through the Arch. A form of self-defence we believe. Pure water seems to counter its' effect."

"That explains Pepwick," muttered Harry as he conjured a glass.

"How are you getting on with Severus? You look very well and happier than I have ever seen you."

"Really well," Harry said enthusiastically. "I can't believe we fought all those years."

"I always thought you two were similar in many ways," reflected Dumbledore. "But you reacted to adversity differently."

Harry's face hardened for a moment, "He should never have been sorted into Slytherin. If had stayed with my mum he…"

"You would not be here. At least not as you are. Ambition was Severus driving force when he was young."

"I was lucky I met Ron and Draco or I might have ended up in Slytherin. I was just lucky that's all."

Dumbledore twinkled and changed the subject. He admired the boy's newly found devotion.

"So I hear you are engaged to Miss Weasley."

Harry blushed and nodded shyly.

"A wise choice. She cares for you very much." Dumbledore paused and looked down pretending to pick a thread off his lap. "How is she getting on with Severus?"

The pause was infinitesimal before Harry replied, "Fine. They get on fine."

"Good," said Dumbledore matter of factly. "Now how have you been getting on with fine tuning your power?"

"I am making some progress I think. I've read quite a lot and I have a better understanding of what I need to do."

"A vital first step. Why don't you show me what you have learnt?"

Harry jumped up eagerly. He paused. "Sir, how did you get through the Arch? Because I don't know if you are aware but Bellatrix got through a couple of weeks and ago and the Ministry…"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "I had heard rumours that Bellatrix had visited and that spurred me on with my study of the Arch and to find a way through myself. Sirius is a special case but from my own experiments I believe she has been successful because she has an overwhelming obligation she needs to fulfil in the living world."

Harry looked blank.

"Sorry Harry, let me try to explain more clearly. As Sirius told you, we think the Arch was created by a force at your side of the divide. An overwhelming requirement of someone or something drew the Arch into existence. But only those in the afterlife with an overwhelming obligation to someone or something in the living world can pass through the Arch into your world. That obligation seems to act as a sort of unbreakable vow. It is as if the force is sucking them through the Arch."

"So you and Bellatrix both have that obligation, that force."

"Yes, I believe so. In my case, my past role as Headmaster of Hogwarts means that I have a continuing obligation to protect the castle, including from the Arch itself, so I am allowed to pass through. Some of my predecessors also feel the pull but not strong enough to pass through in a corporeal form."

Harry screwed up his face in thought. "So to track down what Bellatrix is doing and stop her we need to identify the source of that obligation."

Dumbledore shrugged, "Yes and no. The only way to remove the risk completely is to close the Arch from this side. To do that, we need to identify what forced it into existence in the first place. Hence my message to Severus."

"But if we do that you won't be able to visit me!"

"Indeed, so while I am able to do so, I suggest we work on controlling this power of yours."

Over the next few weeks, they fell into a pattern. Harry would arrive in the Room of Requirement and read for an half an hour or so and then Dumbledore would appear. Harry would practice and Dumbledore would relate his own experience and offer encouragement and advice. Harry would also act as a channel for messages between Severus and Dumbledore on how to handle the problem of the Arch.

Gradually, Harry was able to vary his power almost at will. It was as if he was turning a tap on and off, varying the flow of the water and its' temperature. Dumbledore was delighted and suggested ever more cunning and delicate exercises so Harry could fine tune his power. Harry found himself untying shoe laces, unthreading buttons from clothes and enlarging the eye of needle.

Occasionally, Severus would appear at the end of Harry's session and have a quick word with Dumbledore himself. Harry listened eagerly as the two headmasters speculated on how best to identify the origins of the Arch and defensive measures to protect the castle.

Outside the Room of Requirement, Harry was equally busy. Vast piles of homework vied with quidditch, helping the Ministry's investigation (which in Harry's view had got completely stuck) and writing his auror application. The latter involved a number of hours at the Burrow seeking Mr Weasley's assistance as Severus argued he was the last person to offer Harry advice on that sort of application. That said, he still read Harry's application through carefully and gave him some useful pointers. He also insisted on giving Harry some interview practice after a letter arrived summoning him to the Ministry two weeks before the end of the spring term.

"Go out and knock on my study door," ordered Severus. "We might as well do this properly."

Harry knocked and waited patiently.

"Enter."

Harry staggered in and then immediately decided to take it more seriously as he saw the old Severus Snape sat at the headmaster desk.

"Severus Snape, good to meet you,"

Harry grasped his hand "er Harry Potter…Good to see meet you Sir"

"Please take a seat."

Harry stumbled a little. Snape tried not to roll his eyes.

"So Mr Potter can you tell me why you want to be an auror?"

Harry sat back and relaxed.

Severus leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together.

"Not bad Potter, not bad at all."

"Do you think I'll do well enough to be offered a place?"

Severus sighed and leaned forward. "I wanted you to have a dry run because I won't have my son making a fool of himself. But…" he added speaking very slowly, "Of course you're going to be offered a place you silly dunderhead. You Got Rid of Voldemort! Can you imagine the headline in the Prophet if they didn't?"

"You think?" asked Harry. "The Prophet has not always been supportive."

"I am right about this," said Severus grimily "It would be the end of Shacklebolt's Ministership."

"Really?" said Harry sceptically.

"Really," repeated Severus emphatically. "Especially with the election for Minister coming up in June."

In spite of Severus' reassuring words, Harry was very nervous the next morning. In newly pressed robes, he arrived at the Ministry a couple of hours early and was given a badge saying "Auror Interview" and directed to a special waiting area. There were three other applicants none of whom Harry knew and all of whom were either too nervous or too awed by him to make conversation. He fervently wished Ron was with him but his interview was 10 days later. The other three all looked years older than him and were exchanging information on previous careers.

All of them appeared to have been working abroad and had left Hogwarts a number of years ago. One had even worked as a muggle New York cop. Harry nibbled at his fingernails and surreptitiously went over the interview notes Severus had insisted he prepare.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up. A short, slim, efficient looking witch, who Harry was pretty sure had been in Hufflepuff, gestured for him to follow her.

"You have a series of interviews and tests," she explained as Harry trotted after her. "We are seeing four of you this morning, so you're first up for the medical."

Harry gulped. Nobody had mentioned a medical what if he was too short or short sighted to be an auror?

His guide must have sensed his nervousness, "Don't worry, there are no physical qualifications as such. We just need to ensure you haven't got some contagious disease or something."

In spite of her reassurance, Harry felt the starched white nurse who took charge of him really put him through his paces: lung capacity test, climbing up robes, running machine, blood pressure, eye test, hearing test. She was younger than Madam Pomfrey but no less stern, in fact Harry felt less at ease as he had got to know "Poppy" relatively well while Severus was in the infirmary.

Harry was out of breath by the time he had been up the ropes four times and used the running machine for 30 minutes. The test took place in what looked to him like a mini school gym.

"You spent your early years living with muggles didn't you?" said the nurse.

"Er yeah... that's right," replied Harry cautiously wondering what she had found.

"Thought so. Only those who have been to muggle schools can climb ropes without magical assistance."

Harry grinned, "Yeah it is a bit of a rite of passage." Mind you anyone who had lived with Dudley would have learnt to climb pretty quickly just to get out of his way.

The nurse led him out of the gym down some stairs to a small classroom. At the bottom he almost bumped into Jack who he had not seen since the accident with Toby.

Harry nodded, not sure what to say.

"Still planning to join Potter?" he said. "Still no need for you to take the tests too seriously." he added as he brushed past Harry and headed up the stairs,

Harry blushed and hurried after the nurse

"Take a seat, someone will be along in a minute," promised the nurse.

"Is this an interview?" asked Harry feeling a little unsettled by his encounter with Jack.

"No," the nurse screwed up her face. "Psych tests."

Harry felt vaguely offended and then a light dawned "Psychometric tests?" he inquired. Hermione had warned him that the Ministry was introducing these and had even made him practice.

An hour later when Harry finally put his pencil down and handed his paper to the sour faced, bored looking wizard, Harry was glad she had. There had been numerical reasoning tests with lots of questions about shopping bills and prices, a pattern test with lots of different dice and a verbal reasoning multiple choice. He had finished the latter but had only got three quarters of the way through the other two. In fact, if he never saw a dice again it would be too soon.

The psychometric tests were followed by an extended written exercise. Harry looked at the title and grinned. "There are fears of a break in at Gringotts Bank. How might you conduct an investigation? Your answer should refer to potential weakness in the bank's defences." Harry picked up his quill and began to write.

After an hour of writing, Harry had been told to put his pen down and he had been hustled down a corridor, covered with "Vote for Kingsley" posters, for his final interview. He had been expecting a panel of interviewers (based on Hermione's briefing) but instead he had found Kingsley alone at a large table drinking coffee and fiddling with a pen.

"Feeling confident about the election?" asked Harry politely shaking Kingsley's outstretched hand and remembering Severus comments about the importance of "small talk."

Kingsley shrugged, "Smithson's a good man. Top of his year at Hogwarts, could have been a possible Hogwarts Headmaster if Severus hadn't got the job but he lacks practical experience. He was researching in Paris during Voldemort's reign so he is untainted but untried,"

"I'm sure you'll do great," said Harry reassuringly. He'd rather have somone he knew as Minister if he was going to join the aurors.

"How did you find the written exercise?" asked Kingsley.

Harry grinned.

"I knew we should have designed an exercise just for you but there were lots of complaints about level playing fields and everyone having to do the same exercises." He looked down at his pad of questions.

"I have a whole list of questions to ask you Harry and for form's sake I will go through them but let's start by being really frank with each other. Do you want to really be an auror? Because if you do, we aren't going to reject you." Kingsley looked up, "We can't reject you if I am honest."

Harry's face fell a little. He didn't want special treatment. "Severus said that."

"He's right," admitted Kingsley sitting back on his chair. "I really only have two questions for you and we will still hire you regardless of your answers."

Harry nodded cautiously.

"The first question is are you going to be able to take orders?"

"Am I going to be able to take orders?" repeated Harry slightly bemused. "Yes, of course."

"I'm not sure there is any "of course" about it Harry. You have spent your whole life tracking down Voldemort and doing it in unorthodox ways bending and breaking rules. Now I admit you were highly successful," Kingsley said quickly noticing the stunned look on Harry's face. "But as an auror you will have to follow orders whether you agree with them or not."

Kingsley paused and wiped his face uneasily. "So are you going to be able to do that?"

Harry supposed he could see what they meant. "I think so. I'll do my best. I mean with Voldemort it was different because of the horocrux, We were linked in a unique way that's why I had to listen to my instincts on how to defeat him. I think I would feel different if I was an auror."

"Fair enough," said Kingsley obviously pleased that Harry had taken time to give a considered answer.

"And the second question?" inquired Harry.

"Loyalty." said Kingsley briefly.

This time Harry was truly mystified and then his face cleared "Ah you mean to the Ministry? I know that.."

"No, no Harry," said Kingsley quickly. "I think that the last few years have shown us that blind loyalty to the Ministry may not be the best policy. If disloyalty to the Ministry was a qualification, we'd all be out of a job."

Harry grinned and then sobered "So then ...I..."

"Being an auror is about loyalty to what is best for society and not the individual," explained Kingsley. "That can lead to some difficult decisions sometimes."

Harry looked confused.

"Look, let's assume a normal peacetime wizarding world, no Voldemort, no Ministry been taken over by Death Eaters ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Someone you care about is accused of a crime, Ron, for instance. Would you bring him in and let justice take its course?"

"In a Voldemort free world with you as Minister?" clarified Harry.

Kingsley nodded.

Harry thought for a moment. "I guess if I was working as an auror that meant I trusted the system enough to be a part of it. So yeah I guess I would."

Kingsley nodded again. There was a moment's silence.

"And if the person accused was Severus Snape?"

There had been a long silence after Kingsley's question. Harry, coached by Snape himself in interview techniques, had eventually managed to stutter some sort of answer about proper safeguards and due process. Eventually, Kingsley had raised his hand to stop him.

"Harry, whatever you say will not influence our decision to offer you a job. I am asking you the question not because I need to hear the answer but because you need to think about your real answer and what this means for your decision to be an auror. Some of the greatest challenges you will face as an auror will not be identifying the perpetrator of a crime or catching him but the moral and ethical decisions which will go with it."

A very subdued Harry had made his way back to the main reception of the Ministry but rather than flooing straight back to Severus' quarters he had headed for Diagon Alley. Pulling on a baseball cap and he slid into Fortescues. Fortescue recognised him at once, but sensing Harry's need for peace and quiet, he showed out onto his private patio at the back of the house and there Harry sat listening to the familiar sounds of the alley slightly subdued by the fence.

He had been flummoxed by Kingsley's questions. His answer to the question about Ron had been frank but Severus? Something about protecting Severus was linked to the core of his being. It was like protecting his mum. But more than that because in many ways, despite his power, he felt Severus Snape was more vulnerable than Lily Potter had ever been. His instinct if Severus was threatened, would not be to trust to the system but to defend him with his wand against all comers or snatch him up and flee with him. Neither approach was likely to enhance his career as an auror. Of course it might never happen. Severus was now safely established as a war hero and revered Headmaster of Hogwarts but his past would always be there and who could say what the future might bring?

He would have to go home soon or Severus would worry. He knew he would not find an answer staring at Fortescue's fence. Indeed as far as he could tell there was no answer unless he was to give up being an auror. He would simply have to trust to the future and hope he was never faced with such a dilemma.

"You cannot simply trust to the future," scolded Severus several hours later. "You need to have thought through how you might react if threatened with such a scenario so your emotions don't control you."

Harry nodded his heart in his boots. He had known Severus would be upset and would have done anything to avoid this conversation but Snape had been waiting for him on his return, clearly concerned about the length of his absence. He dragged the details out of Harry within a matter of minutes.

"That said, we need not brood on this dilemma for more than a few moments."

Harry looked up eagerly, he had envisaged a life time of worry.

"Your course of action is clear. Were I accused of anything we would trust to the proper authorities. I would not allow you to do otherwise," concluded Severus aggressively.

Harry could have sworn that his expression had not changed. He was therefore unprepared for the sharp tap to the head that he received.

"Fat chance," said Severus severely "Is not a phrase I expect to find swilling around in your head in response to my guidance."

Harry bent his head and gritted his teeth preparing for the downpour of sound advice that was about to engulf him.

Many hours later with Severus asleep beside him on the sofa, Harry made his decision. He couldn't plan for every eventuality nor could he make a hard and fast decision right now. He wanted to be an auror so all he could do was follow that path, hope for the best and meet any trouble head on if it came, like he always did.

Harry didn't make much progress in his next session in the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore was there and he wanted to know all about Harry's interview. Harry was touched to see his pride in his success and buoyed by his dismal of his concerns regarding Severus.

"Don't try to second guess yourself my boy. Trust to your instincts they are nearly always right. Severus is just trying to do the right thing as your father. He finds it difficult to forgive himself and cannot face the fact that his presence in your life might cause you difficulties down the line. That is why he is insisting that you decide now that you will always follow the rules with reference to him." explained Dumbledore.

Harry nodded he had reached a similar conclusion.

"Ignore him my boy. He would certainly ignore any such rules if the position was reversed."

Harry grinned. That much was certain.

"I would follow your normal practice and talk things over with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley."

"I'm not surprised you didn't want to talk things through with Ron," said Hermione scooping more ice-cream into their dishes.

The kitchen had seemed a good bet for a quiet talk. There was food and the house elves: natural comfort and total discretion.

"I mean I love Ron and everything but he doesn't always get the family thing."

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah I know the Weasleys are all about family but it's very traditional. I think they find less conventional arrangements difficult to fathom."

"Maybe," Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"I mean I haven't been… well you know since they came back from Australia..."

Harry looked concerned, "I thought things were fine you never really said anything when you got back."

Hermione sat back and licked her lips. "On the surface everything is fine. They are glad I'm ok and that we won. But deep down I can sense they are angry. They can't really understand our world, the real danger Voldemort posed, or the imperative of stopping him. They feel I took their choices away, wiped their memories and banished them to another country."

She leant forward and scrapped the bowl.

"I don't think they'll ever really forgive me."

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Harry truly contrite thinking that this was another problem that was his fault.

"Don't blame yourself Harry or I'll be really cross."

Harry grinned.

"I just miss them you know. It's like psychologically they are not there and I'm alone. Do you know what I mean?"

Harry nodded vigorously. He had lived with that feeling of isolation all his life.

"Yeah I can completely understand why you want to be so close to Professor Snape."

Harry nodded relieved as they had never really talked about it.

"I thought you might be a bit jealous," said Harry tentatively.

Hermione looked bemused.

"That we're so close. You know the father son thing."

Hermione grinned, "Nope. I don't in any sense view Professor Snape as a father figure," she licked her lips again.

"Hermione!"

"Seriously, as you brought it up. I'm delighted you spend so many evenings at "home," I suspect that limits the number of female visitors."

Harry blushed and look down.

"It does, doesn't it Harry?" her voice had transformed from confident to unsure.

Harry looked up and read the uncertainty and longing behind the question. He banished thoughts of Ron.

"Yeah it does," he paused. "He hasn't had anybody back since the beginning of the year," he looked up and groaned inwardly. He could live without the radiant smile and dancing eyes.

Hermione seemed to recognise she was making him uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"How are things with you and Ginny?"

"Fine, I means good."

"I hope you inject a bit more enthusiasm when you are with her!"

"Yeah, I try," Harry paused "I really try."

Hermione looked at him sharply. "You do want to marry her, don't you?"

He really didn't want to lie to Hermione.

She sat up straight, "So you don't want to marry her?"

"No I do, it's just a bit fast."

Understanding flashed across Hermione's face.

"The long engagement and formal party."

Harry nodded.

"I had wondered what you had bribed Severus with to get him to go along with the rigmarole of a formal engagement party. But you didn't did you? I'll bet, it was his suggestion."

"Mrs Weasley's," corrected Harry. "He just thought it was the best way to secure a deal."

"But why did you ask her in the first place? Or did she ask you,"

"There was just some confusion," replied Harry lamely not wanting to replay the whole tale.

"Sounds like it!" replied Hermione but did not pursue it much to Harry's relief. He couldn't face more caustic comments on his Valentine's gift. Severus had, had a field day.

"So when's the formal party?"

"Second week of the Easter holidays."

"We'll have to plan our Newt revision carefully so we can enjoy the day without worrying about work. We should have a planning session soon."

"Ron will be delighted," muttered Harry.

"He probably will if it prevents him being dragged into party prep."

Harry knew how he felt.

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You know, I think I will be too busy to go to your formal engagement mate. I'll just have to stay in my room and work."

Harry and Hermione exchanged grins.

"Rubbish Ronald. If you follow the student planner you will be fine."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. The student wall planner was worse than the homework planner she had given them in their 5th year. Harry had seen muggle versions of the planners but this was worse. Much worse. The muggle versions were probably quite useful but this one was a nightmare to live with. A normal wall planner was just stuck to the wall and you wrote things in the little boxes to remind you what was coming up. But this wall planner had doors like an advent calendar. Each day was represented by a little door. The door opened automatically about 8.45, timed to coincide with the return from breakfast in the Great Hall. Behind each door was a painting that shouted aggressively at the owner. "50 more days left till Newts. Start making those Defence revision notes." "48 more days left you should be revising a couple of hours a day now. No playing quidditch this evening."

"However, we should probably add the event to the planner so it can work around it," said Hermione thoughtfully ignoring Harry and Ron's alarmed expressions. "You know, more revision before and after the day leaving yourself free for the events," Hermione eyes sparkled, "It will be interesting to see how it adjusts its approach."

"Wonderful," muttered Ron. "I can barely wait."

Hermione glanced at him sharply but said no more.

In the event, Hermione was not granted her wish. The formal engagement party was in the Easter holidays and Harry was alone with the planner in Snape's quarters.

"I think it should stay with you during the holidays mate," Ron had concluded. "I think it will be more comfortable with you and Snape than at the Burrow"

Harry didn't care where it was most comfortable but he had discovered it didn't like to be left on its own. The first couple of days of the Easter holidays he had left it in the common room. The little figure behind the window cried incessantly and annoyed all the portraits. So much so, that they had complained to Snape who had forced him to bring the dammed planner into his study and when they left Hogwarts to spend a few days at Spinner's End, they were forced to take it with them. Snape would not countenance leaving it in his study to annoy his predecessors' portraits.

"I will never hear the last of it," pronounced Snape.

Harry had hoped that Snape would get so annoyed he would blast it off the wall but the planner was unerringly polite to home him "Calling him Headmaster Sir" and Snape seemed to find its' constant nagging of Harry amusing.

The little elf who was behind the door on the morning on Harry's formal engagement was very subdued. It sat sadly in its chair reading a book. "Have a nice day off," the elf muttered dejectedly.

"I can't believe Hermione enchanted something to be so mean-spirited," moaned Harry. "It must know it is my only day off before the Newts," Harry paused, "Well if you can call it a day off," said Harry reflectively gazing dejectedly at the formal outfit Ginny and Mrs Weasley had picked out for him.

"Pink waistcoat Mr Potter?" muttered Snape as he tried to choose between dark blue and dark green cravats.

"See your making an effort to brighten things up as usual," snapped back Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry groaned, "Ginny chose it she wanted us to match."

"And Mr Weasley?"

"Yellow," said Harry abruptly, "She wanted a contrast."

Severus hid a smile.

Severus insisted they were prompt. They flooed in an hour before the main guests arrived. There was another marquee on the lawn just as it had been for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny, looking lovely in a floaty pink dress, hugged him.

"Mum's gone insane," she muttered.

Mrs Weasley attempted to flatten his hair as she ran them through the plan for the day.

"Reception line at the front door to the house. That will probably take at least an hour as we have about 150 people coming."

Harry nearly choked. He wished he had read that article Hermione had lent to him on formal engagement parties.

"Ron, George and Percy will escort them to the marquee," she paused to swipe Ron round the head as he tried to calculate how many trips to the marquees that was likely to be.

"Once everyone has arrived, we will settle ourselves in the lounge to receive the guests a family at a time."

Harry must have looked confused much to Severus annoyance,

"The family of the bride and groom sit in the parlour and drink tea with each family one at a time," explained Mr Weasley kindly.

"I thought we'd mingled with people in the marquee," blurted out Harry only to wish he had kept his mouth shut when Severus scowled at him.

"No, No Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley patiently "This isn't a wedding."

And that was the thing to cling onto, thought Harry It is not a wedding. This is the price of a few years of freedom and time with Severus.

Even so, after the first three hours of hand shaking and tea drinking, Harry was starting to feel it was high price to pay. He took the opportunity of Ginny's retreat upstairs "to do something about her hair and face" to whip out his invisibility cloak and disappear into the kitchen. There was a couple in the kitchen, one of the many Weasley cousins with a girl "helping with the washing up". Harry retreated to the cool of the pantry and perched on an empty stone shelf to get his breath.

If he had to find a word to describe the last few hours, it would be stiff: stiff collars, stiff hand from shaking other peoples', stiff back from sitting on an upright chair in the parlour, stiff cheeks from the constant smiling and stiff fingers from gripping the tea cup.

He wished he could sneak off and find Ron but he didn't dare risk moving from his sanctuary even with an invisibility cloak. Harry was sure that some of the Weasley aunts were like Dumbledore and could see through it. He closed his eyes enjoying the cool of the pantry.

"Where the hell does Arthur keep his firewhisky,"

Severus, he must be in the kitchen looking for a drink, thought Harry. Welcoming the distraction, he headed for the pantry door. Severus had apparently located the bottle of firewhisky and was pouring himself a generous measure.

"I'll buy you a new one Arthur," muttered Snape splashing a generous second measure into his glass. Harry grasped his invisibility cloak bent on revealing himself and seeking similar relief when the kitchen door opened.

"Miss Granger,"

Harry paused, halted by the tone of his voice.

"Headmaster."

Severus nodded and returned to his drink.

"Would you mind?" said Hermione politely gesturing towards the bottle.

Severus paused and poured a small measure of firewhisky into a glass "I'd have thought you would have be enjoying the champagne and tea."

His voice sounded neutral but there was an undertone that Harry found difficult to identify.

"I've had more than enough tea," Hermione sipped the whisky.

"Mrs Weasley seems to be enjoying herself."

Hermione nodded.

"Planning the next one as we speak, I imagine," added Severus.

Harry went cold. He wouldn't have to go through this again would he?

"I am not aware that there are plans for any similar events," Hermione replied calmly.

"Only a matter of time," said Severus dismissively turning back to the bottle.

"Not if I have a say."

Severus hands stilled. Harry frowned.

Why would Hermione have a say? Oh! He peered intently at his father and his friend.

Severus slowly raised his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Definitely," replied Hermione firmly.

"The champagne suppliers, among others, will be disappointed."

Hermione shrugged.

Severus straightened and stared directly at her. "It is very warm for April. Would you care to take a turn around the garden Miss Granger?"

"I would be delighted Headmaster," she responded demurely.

Severus slowly extended his arm in invitation.

It was only April, so there was a sharp breeze outside. Harry grasped the invisibility cloak tightly as he stood in the yard and watched Severus and Hermione sedately circle the garden. He didn't really know why he was watching maybe it was Severus strictures at the beginning of the year. However, he was just planning to slip back into the kitchen and sample the firewhisky, when Ginny's voice broke into his reverie.

"I'll just look for Harry, mum."

Ginny and Mrs Weasley were hurrying down the path from the marquee towards the back door. They were both carrying empty bottles of champagne.

"Well hurry up and find him dear, as it is almost time to cut the engagement cake."

"I've looked everywhere, I'm sure he's off somewhere with Ron and Hermione," complained Ginny.

"Not Hermione dear," Mrs Weasley gestured towards the lawn.

Ginny and Miss Wesley were almost level with him now.

Harry saw Ginny narrow her eyes, "Humph."

"Pardon dear?"

"Nothing," Ginny continued to stare.

"Severus might know where Harry is,"

"No mum, don't disturb him. I'll find Harry."

"Well hurry up sweetheart. I'll go and get the plates ready."

Ginny continued to stare.

Harry debated whether to reveal himself but was embarrassed to be caught wearing his invisibility cloak.

"You smug bastard."

Harry thought he must have misheard her.

"You think everyone buys this new image of secret agent of the light and devoted father. Not having very fatherly thoughts now are you?"

Harry stiffened.

"I'll open Harry's eyes to you one way or another I'm damned if I'm going to be stuck with you as a devoted father in law."

Her fists were clenched and she sounded as if she were gritting her teeth.

So much for accepting the situation, thought Harry sadly. This was more than just protectiveness on Ron's behalf. There was real hatred in her voice. He was wondering whether he should slip away and reappear when Ginny turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen.

Harry sighed silently and headed across the yard towards the back field where he was sure Ron would be hiding out. Deep in thought he did not see a familiar looking cat, back ramrod straight, sitting by the rose bushes staring at the lawn.

Severus eyed the slice of cake cautiously. It looked and smelt wonderful. Molly was nothing, if not a great host. But would the pink icing mix well with the champagne, the tea, the firewhisky and yet another glass of champagne. He wasn't sure it would. Indeed, he was pretty sure he would need a strong potion when he got back to Hogwarts.

"Contemplating their life ahead?" inquired McGonagall.

His deputy was similarly encumbered by champagne and cake.

"Wondering which digestive potion I should take on our return to Hogwarts," muttered Severus.

McGonagall touched his arm sympathetically.

"Perhaps a stroll? Work up an appetite? People won't mind now the speeches are finished."

Severus shuddered, the speeches: Arthur's interminable rambling about Ginny; Ron's interminable rambling about Harry; his own clipped comments on his son; and Harry and Ginny's stuttering thanks. He must remember a calming drought for the wedding.

"An excellent idea Minerva," he gestured for her to lead the way.

The cool breeze helped to clear his head.

"Perhaps we should leave these here. We will enjoy them more after out stroll," Minerva gestured to the champagne and cake.

"Good idea," Severus agreed wearily and placed his glass and plate on the wall casting a stasis spell.

They strolled slowly through the garden and out to the quiddich pitch beyond. Brooms laid abandoned on the grass.

"Molly and Arthur are very lucky at the level of privacy that this location affords. It has allowed the Weasley children to grow up with a great deal of freedom," observed Minerva.

"Too much freedom I sometime think," said Severus said a little drily. "I do not mean to deride your Gryffindor protégés. They are a good family," he conceded.

"You are content for Harry to marry Ginny in due course?"

Severus looked surprised, "Yes of course. I have no concerns about him marrying into the Weasley family."

Minerva nodded noncommittedly.

"You think I should have?"

"No Severus, I trust your judgment on what is best for Harry. I am incredibly impressed by your care and dedication to him this year, you have brought him on by leaps and bounds. This is the happiest I have ever seen: calm and content."

"But?"

Minerva paused, her eyes averted.

"Minerva?"

"How do you think the Weasley family view the situation?"

Severus shrugged. "Arthur seems unperturbed. Molly excited. Over excited actually. But she realises they are both young and waiting a little makes sense."

"Your idea I assume?"

"My execution," corrected Severus.

"I sense a story there but lets not digress."

Severus stopped and turned to face her, "You have concerns, I assume given your tone. I thought you would be all in favour of," he straightened his shoulders "such a Gryffindor marriage."

Minerva spoke slowly and carefully, "In principle I am in favour. In many ways they have always seemed meant for each other and they are not going to rush into it. They will both have time to mature and become established in their careers."

Severus nodded still sensing her reserve, "But?" he repeated.

"I fear that Harry will find himself torn,"

"Torn. In what way?" Severus frowned.

Minerva averted her eyes.

"Over me?" intuited Severus.

Minerva nodded.

"Well I am aware that I am not Miss Weasley's favourite person. Inevitable after last year, I'm afraid."

"I think there is more to it than that."

Severus raised his eyebrow.

Minerva raised her wand to her forehead. She pulled a small bottle out of her cloak. Filled it and offered it to Severus.

Severus took it reluctantly and put it inside his robes.

"One last thing," said Minerva as he gestured for them to resume his walk. "I and Miss Weasley are not the only ones with sharp eyes. Molly and Arthur's preoccupation with Harry engagement will only last so long and then their mind will turn to other matters."

Severus looked at her sharply and then looked away, "We should discuss the schedule for the summer term."

"We should indeed," agreed Minerva thankfully.

The memory of Ginny's words were like a canker at the edge of Harry's mind. It cast a dark shadow over his thoughts. But fortunately, his time for reflection was limited after the formal engagement party. The party had been towards the end of the Easter holidays and Harry had barely time to recover and recommence his revision, before the beginning of term. His last term as a student of Hogwarts. But Harry did not even have time to be sentimental, his professors were driven by a desire to see good Newt results and he found himself caught up in their urgency. The goal of entry to the auror programme was within his reach in a way it hadn't been in the fifth form.

Others were similarly energised. The common room was deserted as people retreated to their rooms to revise. Harry spent a lot of time in his room in Severus' quarters reciting his theory notes. After supper, the Year 8s sometimes persuaded Severus to go down to the Great Hall so they could practice duelling and transfiguration spells whilst minimising damage to the furniture. Severus was invaluable to those doing potions, working with them in his private laboratory, demonstrating a patience few Hogwarts students had ever seen.

As the final two weeks of revision approached, the student planner, which had now been returned to the common room, ramped up its aggression another notch. It had taken to shooting plastic arrows at any students not revising. This led to a rude awakening for some exhausted pupils. Dean had awoken with a plastic arrow in his mouth. Ron had found one attached to his forehead.

"How you slept through that I have no idea," said Hermione as she spelled away the mark.

"If there was a Newt in repelling annoying little gits we would all do brilliantly," muttered Ron,

"Don't be so ungrateful. He is only trying to help. I was on my own in the common room last week and he could see I was upset and he actually sang to me."

Ron and Harry looked unimpressed.

"It likes you Hermoine," said Ron speaking very slowly as if to a small child. "You do a lot of work. Your its' little star, of course, it's nice to you."

"Rubbish it's very supportive of everyone. It helped Pavarti with a spell the other day. You just need to work harder and it will be nicer to you. It's only grumpy because you're not doing enough work." With that, Hermione swept off to her room leaving Harry and Ron almost speechless.

"How can she even say that," whined Ron, "I've been working so hard I have a blister on my wand hand."

Harry patted his arm supportively.

"Don't worry I'll ask Severus for a potion."

"Really?" asked Ron hopefully. "That would be a big help."

Harry reflected on how times had changed, as he carefully put the potion from Severus on Ron's bedside table. There had been a time when they would never have thought of asking Snape for a potion. If they had asked, he would have probably killed them before giving them it. Even if he had given them a potion, they wouldn't they used it for fear of being poisoned!

But then Severus was much in demand at the moment. Harry wasn't sure if much headmastering was being done as Snape spent most of his time in their common room. If Harry had not been so busy, he would have been jealous of the amount of time Severus spent with the House. After dinner in the Great Hall, he sat on the sofa in the common room with his papers, available for advice on tough exam questions, spell technique and revision strategies. At 11 o clock he would pick up his papers and shoo them all to bed. Harry would deposit his books in his room and slip through to Severus quarters joining his for a quick drink before heading to bed. Those minutes when Severus concentrated solely on him, demonstrating all the emotions of a concerned father were infinitely precious to Harry. He felt like a son. Loved, treasured and special. The only downside was that for the first time in his life he experienced the fear of letting someone down.

The first exam was the written transfiguration exam. Tougher than expected, with questions on the techniques for ensuring the correct shades and textures during the transformation of inanimate objects. Harry was far from sure that he had given the correct answer to creating a finish that was smooth and soft. However, he had barely time to worry and compare notes with Ron, before it was time for their potions practical. They were both avoiding Hermione, who seemed to be striving to give a new definition to the word focused.

When he arrived at the potions classroom, he was glad that he had not eaten much lunch as the smell was horrific. Ron who subscribed to the "must keep my strength up" philosophy looked green. In fact he was a similar shade to the potion they were faced with. The first stage of the potions exam was to analyse the potion, identify its ingredients and suggest its' possible use.

"Under no circumstances should you attempt to identify the potion by imbibing it," Severus had warned him. "It is usually something nasty and candidates spend the second part of the exam being sick and fail as a result."

So Harry searched his mind for the list of steps that Slughorn had exhorted him to commit to memory for reverse engineering a potion. It was all about trying to separate out the various basic ingredients. Hermione had told him it was a lot like chemistry and one of the devices looked a lot like a fractioning column whatever that was. Harry stopped worrying about the terminology and set to work locating the equipment he needed. By the end of the first half of the exam Harry thought he had identified about 6 separate ingredients. However, he was sure that extract of merwater wasn't yellow so he must have missed one. But he had no time to worry about it as the examiner was telling them to put their quills down so that papers could be collected and they could move onto the second half of the exam.

Harry was heartened to see that the potion he was required to brew was a medical one for back pain. As luck would have it, he had assisted Severus in the potion lab over Christmas brewing a supply for Flitwick in Slughorn's absence. As he worked, Harry could hear Severus in his mind describing the standard approach and explaining the 'prince's approach" perfected to assist his own mother many years ago. Harry finished the potion with 10 minutes to spare and calmly handed it in knowing that he would acquit himself well when Severus demanded a debrief that evening.

"You have not disgraced me," said Severus pouring Harry a mineral water and himself a firewhisky. He ignored Harry's longing looks at the amber coloured liquid.

"Well that's the main thing," muttered Harry.

Severus shot him a sharp look. "I am sure the examiners will think the same," he added comfortingly. "Defence theory tomorrow morning. I trust you are well prepared?"

"Yeah I think so. In many ways it was the easiest one to revise, but the risk is that I know the general approach but overlook the academic details that aren't really important in the practical."

Severus nodded in agreement. "When one has lived it as it were, there is a tendency to assume one knows it all instinctively."

"Yeah well, Hermione put me straight on that one so I think I've covered everything now."

"No examiner is going to fail a defence script with Harry Potter written at the top."

"Thanks for that, knowing that three weeks ago would have saved me hours of work!"

Severus acknowledge the observation as a joke, "I know you want to excel."

"Yeah it's strange," ruminated Harry, "this is the first time I have wanted to do well for someone other than myself."

Severus slipped his arm round Harry shoulders. "I shall be proud of you come what may."

Harry was glad he had revised thoroughly when he turned over the defence theory paper next day. The first question was "Compare and contrast techniques for handling zombies and inferi." By the end of two hours of answering a mixture of essay and short answer questions on duelling techniques, dementors and obscure counter curses, Harry felt his quill hand was going to fall off. However, he had far more confidence in his answers than those he had given in potions and transfiguration. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He probably need a muscle relaxing spell before the practical exam after lunch.

Walking into the Great Hall around 2.30, he was reminded of his Owl exam in defence. At the end, he had been confident of an outstanding grade. It was still his best subject but focusing on controlling his power meant his magic sometimes did not flow as naturally as he would like. Those facing him were the wizarding world's top examiners. They combined strength and experience to ensure no cheeky 18 year old got a lucky shot in.

"Blimey," whispered Hermione when she followed him into the Great Hall, "That's Egbert Yorkin."

"Who he when he's not examining?" asked Ron.

"Head examiner," muttered Harry. "I've heard Severus mention him," he explained when he saw Hermione's look of surprise.

"That's not normal is it?" asked Ron anxiously.

"No, but it's not every day they get to exam the Master of the Deathly Hallows is it?" said Hermione brightly.

"Thanks a bunch Hermione," groaned Harry.

It was, therefore, no surprise to Harry when Egbert was allocated as his examiner. Harry pretended he was Snape and adopted an unconcerned pose. However, the squeeze Severus gave his arm as he passed to formally greet the examiners suggested he was not fooled. Harry could only hope the examiner could not read him as well as Severus or it did not bode well for the examination dual.

As it turned out, Egbert couldn't read him as well as Snape and Harry was careful to block his thoughts. The spell demonstration had gone well. Or at least as well as Harry could have hoped and he had decided in advance that he wasn't aiming for victory in the practice dual. There were three reason for this: he didn't need to win to pass just demonstrate his skill; he didn't think it made sense to injure the examiner's pride; he was using his normal wand and having to temper his power as Dumbledore had taught him. Nevertheless, he managed to get a few in under Egbert's guard. Enough to impress but not injure his pride as he explained to Severus later.

"You have been living with me too long," observed Severus passing Harry a glass of mineral water.

"Water again! I had back to back defence exams!"

"And tomorrow you have back to back charm exams. Until that is over, I suggest you stick to the pure stuff."

"But charms are my last exams. Once they are over I won't need a firewhisky," pointed out Harry.

"I will remind you, that you said," remarked Severus.

"It's a pity I can't invent a charm to turn water into firewhisky or I could argue that I was practising."

"If you invented such a charm, you wouldn't need to pass your exams," observed Severus. "And I could retire," he added reflectively.

Harry grinned involuntarily when he read the first question on the practical charm exam the next afternoon. 'Use a charm to turn pure water amber.' He remembered Flitwick warning them that the trick was to get the tone of the incantation precisely right in order to get the correct shade otherwise the water was likely to turn brown. It took Harry a couple of attempts but he was quite gratified by the result. His softening charm was less successful, his carrot went droopy but unlike Ron's it didn't turn to puree. His protean charm was more successful. He carved the word 'hot' into the goblet, the letters turned a gratifying deep shade of red when the examiner sent a squirt of hot water into the cup.

"My last ever exam," said Malfoy smugly as they headed back to the House.

"We should be so lucky," moaned Ron.

Malfoy looked surprised.

"Another three years of auror exams at least," explained Harry.

"Well if you will go into the Ministry rather than business, what can you expect?" said Malfoy.

"Aren't there any wizarding art exams Draco?"

"Not like Newts. They are mainly practicals and coursework."

"I can't see why you are doing such a flimsy course," said Ron bluntly.

"Because Weasley, the Malfoy family owns one of the biggest collections of art in the wizarding world. It is an importance source of our wealth and we need to look after it properly."

"How we are celebrating tonight?" asked Hermione hurriedly in an attempt to make peace.

"If I know our Head of House, he will already have made plans," said Draco.

"You cannot be asleep again, Potter!"

Harry forced his eyes open "What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner. Please tell me you have not spent the afternoon asleep. I thought when I woke you at lunchtime you were getting up."

"I did get up," said Harry indignantly. "Ron and Hermione and I had lunch in the common room and then we went for a walk."

"How productive," snapped Severus curling his lip.

"It's your fault we are all so hung over," Harry responded calmly. "You shouldn't have thrown such a great party."

Severus relaxed and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "It certainly met my expectations."

"Your expectations?" repeated Harry confused. "What expectations? That two crates of firewhisky would lead to us all ending up blind drunk? That's not an expectation that's a certainty."

"You do not remember much about it I see."

Harry felt uneasy. "No. Nothing after the dancing began."

"Yes, that would have been at the point of your sixth firewhisky," agreed Severus. "About the same point as the filming began."

"Filming?" asked Harry as unease turned to dread.

"Yes," said Severus, "I thought it would be a good idea to get some amusing snippets for an after the exams treat for the younger years."

"After exam treat," repeated Harry, he could hear the quiver in his own voice.

"Yes indeed. A short but memorable film, entitled 'Year 8 our final year at Hogwarts'"

"Oh my God," whispered Harry.

"Prayer is not going to help," Severus warned.

"Can I see it?" croaked Harry.

"I thought you would never ask."

Harry wished he'd waited till morning or at least until his hangover had passed. After the hour long film had ended, Harry sat in stunned silence.

Severus leaned back in his chair. The firewhisky in his glass swirling gently. "Would you like a potion?"

"How is that going to help? Are you going to let me dissolve the film in it?"

"I meant for your hangover."

"Oh, right thanks. Although to be honest I think the throbbing headache is distracting me from the film."

"Your choice."

"No, I'll have the hangover potion."

Severus went to a cabinet behind his desk, retrieved a small bottle containing what looked like a revolting green mush and poured Harry half a glass.

Harry looked at it warily.

"Is this going to taste bad?"

Severus patted his arm, "What do you think?"

"Great."

Harry managed not to gag and to keep the mixture down but only just. However, it did clear his head. Severus, he noted, was looking smug and relaxed.

"Ok," said Harry, "what do you want? I can't believe you want to show that to the first and second years."

"You don't think that they would like seeing you in a dress? Neville designed it by the way I simply transfigured your robes."

"Pay back for me laughing about the Bogart incident," guessed Harry. "God that was years ago and what about Neville!"

"You did not notice Neville?" inquired Severus politely.

"No, he didn't seem to feature much."

"Look again," ordered Severus.

Harry reran the film. "No, don't see him. I can see Ron with ears the size of wings, flapping around the room, Malfoy appears to be cutting his own hair. There is someone, Susan... no I'm not sure with rollers in their hair and a pink house coat. I assume they were going to bed. Wait..." Harry squinted and peered closely at the screen. "Oh my God, it can't be …," he lifted his eyes.

Severus lifted his glass as if to toast Harry's discovery.

"Neville isn't…. he's not..."

"The girl in the house coat dancing with Draco?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes that's right he liked that particular shade of pink and I was content to please him."

Harry was torn between fury and amusement. "You set us all up deliberately. You're our Head of House... you ...," he stopped and drew breath. "Why all of us? Draco certainly wasn't involved in the Bogart incident!"

Severus looked down at his nails, "I seem to recall that Year 8 as a whole may have been involved in a certain statue incident."

"This is about the statue in the Ministry! That was back last summer..,"

"Ah, but it looks built to last a life time. Longer indeed. A lot like this film which I am sure will go down in the annals of Hogwarts."

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. He knew that statue would come back to haunt them. Then his brain kicked into gear. He sat up. Would Severus really want his Year 8, whom he had insisted were role models for the rest of the school, to be seen in such a film. It went against everything he had said in the course of the year and indeed made his own House look bad.

"There is something you want," Harry repeated. "What is it?"

"Your Slytherin tendencies have really developed this year," commented Severus sipping his firewhisky. "There was a time when you would railed at me for much longer."

Harry raised a mocking eyebrow.

Severus put down his glass. "I would feel less of a need to cheer up the younger years, if I felt that they were getting more support."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "What kind of support?"

"Individual."

"Individual?"

Severus nodded, "Individual coaching."

"In quidditch?" asked Harry hopefully.

Severus threw him a look, "In the classroom."

"Which classroom?" asked Harry fearfully.

"All of them."

"I'm not Dumbledore!"

"You are hardly alone," Severus looked meaningfully at the wizarding camera.

"They want to have fun, late nights, late mornings. You know post Newt fun."

"I do know," agreed Severus sympathetically. "And so will the rest of the school when they see the film."

"You may be my Dad and I may love you more than anything but you're still a bastard."

Severus smiled, "Shall I tell them about their new duties or do you wish to break it to them?"

"Oh, no, I'm not doing your dirty work."

"Excellent then I will do it," said Severus jumping to him feet. "Just time for a short film before dinner."

And so it began. Hogwarts tired and exam stressed professors suddenly found an army of willing Year 8 students at their beck and call. They were: target practice in defence; ingredient preparers in potions; vanishers of disasters in transfigurations and masters of pronunciation in charms.

"Wingardum leviosa" repeated Ron patiently for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"We were never this slow," he commented summoning burnt feathers after a particularly stressful first form practice session which he and Harry had been supervising.

"And you know the little buggers don't care. I was helping Slughorn first period and a third year just threw some ignis weed into his cauldron. I only just got out of the way before it exploded."

"You sound like Snape," said Harry sorting the used feathers into piles and putting the ones in a condition to be reused into a box.

"Yeah. I'm starting to see why he used to be such a grump. It is really stressful and scary supervising a bunch of third years in a potions lab. I thought we were going to end up in the infirmary before the end of the lesson."

"Let's go back to the common room. I understand Severus has stocked the fridges with butter beers."

"Yeah, he's not all bad. My only real gripe is that he didn't make the Year 7s do this as well. Ginny's at the Burrow sleeping till noon."

"Yeah strange," agreed Harry, wondering fleetingly if Severus's different treatment of the years 7 and 8 was partly motivated by a desire to separate him and Ginny. Now he thought about it, the afternoon after the party as he and Ginny had been walking back from Hagrid's, he thought he had seen Severus on top of the astronomy tower. Had he been watching them? That combined with Severus' lecture about not doing anything that might shorten their engagement made him wonder if his welfare was really at the heart of Snape's current plot. Strangely, he was not as annoyed as he thought he would have been. Obviously, it would have been better if Severus had just attacked the issue head on but brave or not he thought like a Slytherin and always would.

When Harry and Ron arrived they found the common room sofas fully occupied by drooping Year 8s all proclaiming that they would rather starve than teach. Hermione staggered in a few moments later with a huge bag of books.

"Blimey Hermione! You can't have been to the library. You've only had first years this afternoon."

Hermione beamed at Ron, "I've offered to help Professor McGonagall with her marking."

Everyone groaned.

"Hermione," squeaked Pavarti. "They'll start expecting us all to help."

Hermione, too happy to notice, simply sat down, lifted the first scroll of parchment out of her bag and began to read.

"Those parchments will have more corrections than Snape's," sniggered Ron as he and Harry sat down to game of wizarding chess.

Three games later, one won by Harry and two by Ron, Harry was inclined to agree as Hermione summoned a second pot of red ink from her bedroom.

"Hey go easy Hermione. They are only first years."

"But now's the moment to instil good habits for the future," countered Hermione enthusiastically.

"Put'em off altogether more like," muttered Ron. Harry privately agreed with him but he didn't want to dent Hermione's enthusiasm as she had seemed a bit down since Newts had ended.

"Much more do Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"I've finished Professor McGonagall's scrolls I just need to return them to her and then I've got Sprout's tests to mark, I want to get through them all before 10pm so I can listen to the election results on the radio."

"I could return the scrolls to McGonagall for you," offered Harry, "While you finish Sprout's. Then we can all listen to the results together. Severus is coming through to join us."

"Really? Harry that would save me loads of time because I still have some lesson prep to do for transfiguration tomorrow."

Ron rolled his eyes but refrained from comment.

"No problem Hermione. How many are there?"

Hermione, without looking up, gestured to the bags behind her.

"Come on Ron it will not take us long and you could do with a stroll."

Grumbling under his breath, but offering no other protest, Ron struggled to his feet.

As soon as they were out of the door, Harry shrank the bags of scrolls and put them into his pockets and they made their way at a leisurely pace to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry," said Ron tentatively, "Has Snape said anything to you about Hermione?"

Harry suddenly regretted suggesting a casual evening stroll. The red glow of the sunset peering through the castle windows was no longer a soothing balm but a danger signal mimicking the pitfalls in the conversation he was likely to have.

"He thinks she is going to do really well in her Newts," offered Harry.

"Well duh," said Ron sarcastically. "I would never have guessed that."

"Ah, but Severus never comments on student performance in front of me. He doesn't think it is professional, so mentioning Hermione is a big deal," explained Harry as they reached the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ok, I can understand that," conceded Ron. "But I meant does he ever mention anything more personal."

Eyes determinedly on the floor, hand gripping the handrail, Harry fought to calm his thoughts, which were behaving like a bouncy ball in a box. He caught a ricochetingidea before he lost track of it. "He thinks she is still having a few problems with her parents after the whole Australia thing."

"Does he?" asked Ron temporarily distracted.

Harry nodded as a conversational scenic route opened up in front of him.

"That might explain one issue," continued Ron thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" inquired Harry encouragingly.

"She doesn't want to move in together next year. Maybe she wants to spend more time with them. Heal the breach you know."

"Yeah maybe," responded Harry trying to sound reassuring. He quickened the pace slightly as McGonagall's office door homed into view.

"I didn't ask you to share mate because I assumed you'd be commuting from the castle. Also to be honest I'd feel more comfortable if I knew someone was here with Snape."

Harry furthered quicken his pace.

"I mean this could be about her parents but I still get the feeling that there is something between her and..,"

Harry didn't bother to knock he put his hand on Professor McGonagall's door and pushed.

Harry would have wagered a significant number of galleons that he would never have been pleased to see Bellatrix Lestrange. But frankly anything was better than the conversation he was about to have with Ron. Bellatrix was leafing through some sort of large magical book the size of a small chest whilst Professor McGonagall appeared to be fast asleep in her chair.

Beside him Ron let out a sharp cry. Harry grabbed his arm firmly.

"She can't harm us Ron," Harry reminded him.

"McGonagall…," spluttered Ron.

"It's ok, Ron, I'll bet she's just asleep. It's a side effect of their presence. I'm always tired after meeting with Dumbledore."

"Oooh Potter, finally beginning to think with your head not your heart. Dumbledore will be pleased."

Harry stiffened a little but kept his voice deliberately cool. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Nothing that concerns you baby Potter. Family business. And I don't consider you family whatever, my dear cousin may say."

"You're scaring people Bellatrix. People think you're trying to bring Voldemort back."

"Don't say his name."

"That's why they're chasing you," explained Harry patiently.

"I don't care what they think. They can't hurt me and can't stop me."

"Their fear means they are looking for a way to try," warned Harry. "You're causing panic just when the wizarding world is trying to get back to normal. Tell me what you are looking for."

Bellatrix hesitated.

Harry cursed as the door to McGonagall's office opened.

"Minerva?" said Professor Stultus, "Are you joining us in the staff room to listen to the …..Ahh"

Bellatrix twisted away.

"Wait," shouted Harry as she span into the fireplace and propelled herself away, "Damn."

Harry dragged Ron round the desk and grabbed the book: _Hogwarts discipulorum: praeteritum praesens futurum_ "Take a copy of the pages she was looking at."

"Bellatrix Lestrange…!. What?" said Stultus partially regaining the power of speech.

Harry ignored him. "Expecto Patronum," Harry bent forward to whisper in the stag's ear, "Tell Severus I've gone to the Ministry to report the incident."

Still ignoring the gawping Stultus, he turned to Ron who was folding up a piece of parchment.

"I've made a duplicate. Not as good as Hermione's I'm afraid but it does the job," declared Ron tucking the paper into his robes.

Harry bent forward and put his hand on McGonagall's shoulder. "Sound asleep. She'll just sleep it off. Come on."

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames.

"Now hold on….. You can't leave the premises without permission," squawked Stultus.

"Auror Department, Ministry of Magic," shouted Ron.

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They jumped out of the floo next to the auror's duty recc room.

"It's quieter than I expected," commented Ron dusting himself down.

"They're probably all gathered round the radio in the recc room waiting for the results to come in."

"Yeah with everything crossed for Kingsley," said Ron with a grin.

They jogged down the short passageway to the recc room and Harry flung open the door. He had expected to see all his soon to be colleagues gathered round the radio on the mantelpiece but instead the room was unoccupied except for Jack. He was lying on Harry's favourite squishy sofa to the right of the fireplace.

"Jack?" said Harry tentatively. They had not seen much of Jack since the duel with Toby and Harry wasn't sure how he would react.

The young man struggled to open his eyes.

"Potter, Weasley. What do you want? Surely you should still be in school."

Harry thought his reaction could optimistically be classified as semi hostile. He was just wondering whether they should tell Jack what they had seen or try to find someone more senior when Ron plunged in.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said Ron. "She was at Hogwarts. She'd put McGonagall to sleep."

Jack levered himself to an upright position, "What?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," repeated Ron speaking as if to a small child. "She was at Hogwarts looking up some information in one of the record books in McGonagall's office."

Jack shook his head to clear it.

"Where is everyone?" inquired Harry.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Where are the other duty aurors?" repeated Harry emulating Ron's approach.

"At the counts of course."

"The places where the votes are being counted?" repeated Harry largely for Ron's benefit.

"Yes, one at each just in case," Jack stood up and stretched. "So what happened to her?"

"Bellatrix?"

"Yes, of course, Bellatrix."

"Disappeared up the floo."

"Maybe's she went back through the Arch. Kev's on duty in Hogwarts. Did you check in with him?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Jack conjured his patronus. "Go to Kev at Hogwarts. Ask him if he has seen Bellatrix Lestrange this evening. The bull terrier leapt out of the room. He sent a similar message to the auror guarding the Arch in the Department of Mysteries.

"Right," continued Jack. "So what was in this record book she was reading?"

"I made a copy," volunteered Ron pulling the scrunched parchment out of his robes and handing it to Jack.

"Let's have a look," Jack laid the parchment on the table and smoothed it out. "It looks like a list of names and addresses."

"Yeah about 20 of them. All beginning with the letter R or S, Reem, Rodentback Rogers, Rowle, Smellfungus" agreed Ron.

"All in the same town," observed Jack thoughtfully.

Harry peered over his shoulder, "Where is Gottingen?"

Jack looked up, "I have no idea. Let's find out."

"How?"

"Map room," said Jack to Ron. "Follow me Gentleman and learn how we prepare for a real assignment."

Harry's sessions at the Ministry had never taken him to the map room but he had to admit it was impressive. The room was framed with large chests of drawers. The drawers were all long and thin, presumably thought Harry because they contained maps. The walls were covered with framed maps and what were clearly maps that were rolled up. He touched one with his wand. A map of Ireland unfurled. He peered at one of the countries and saw what looked like their quidditch team practicing in a tiny stadium. The quidditch players all waved at him but the referee shook his fist clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Harry drew back and quickly tapped the map again with his wand and it curled up.

"Look at this one," urged Ron who as gazing at one of France.

"Are those flying carpets? Hovering over the Eiffel Tower?" whispered Harry.

"Looks like it," agreed Ron.

"Hmmm," said Jack. Harry swung round.

"Gottingen," checked Jack.

"Yeah that's right," confirmed Ron.

"Accio map of Gottingen."

A large map of Europe flew out of one of the drawers, landed on the table and unfurled itself. Harry now understood why the tables in the middle of the room were so big. They enabled the maps to stretch out flat and provided lots of space for a group of people to huddle round them.

Harry moved closer, "Germany."

Jack nodded and touched the word Gottingen with his wand. Immediately, a tiny town crier with a megaphone jumped out of the map.

"Gottingen," it said, "Important German wizarding centre. Famous for the manufacture of wands and potions. Also important in the muggle world: its' university was crucial in the development of mathematics."

"Is that what this is about?" asked Ron. "Is this somehow related to wand lore and the Elder Wand?" He cast an uneasy look at Harry.

"Until we find Bellatrix and interrogate her we can't be sure," replied Jack distractedly, still gazing at the map.

"So," said Harry, "Shall Ron and I write up a report?"

"Report?"

"Yeah, you know of seeing Bellatrix etc."

"I don't want you to write a report," said Jack scornfully.

"Hey, no problem if you want to do it," said Ron.

"No, you don't understand," interjected Jack. "Now is the time for action not report writing"

"Action?" repeated Harry.

"Yes. We are going to go to Gottingen to find her," said Jack straightening up and dismissing the map to its original home.

"So are you going to recall the others from these count things or wait till the morning?" inquired Ron.

"I can't recall them. The election will be invalid."

"So, the morning then," said Harry with relief.

"No, it can't wait," said Jack. "We will go."

"Us?" said Harry.

"Yes, you've had some training you're about to join, I will deputise you," Jack flicked his wand and Harry felt a strange weight settle on his shoulders.

Ron wriggled uncomfortably and looked at Harry.

Harry paused and thought how to frame his next words given his history with Jack.

"So, we are not waiting for reinforcements?"

"You said yourself she's no threat," pointed out Jack. "No immediate threat. This is an information gathering mission to try to uncover any plot."

"What if she's got some non-dead allies over there," pointed out Ron bluntly.

"We can always call on our German counterparts if necessary," said Jack.

"Wouldn't it be better..," began Harry.

"The great Harry Potter questioning my orders before he's even joined. Probably can't follow orders," snapped Jack. "You're deputised. You're under a magic obligation to go."

"I'm afraid he's right," muttered Ron. "Dad once got deputised when they were short staffed and he ended up in Latvia for three weeks."

Harry thought hard. He had sent Severus a message. He needed to buy some time. "So what do we need to take with us? Extra weapons, food supplies, communications devices?"

"What do you think we are Potter? An invading army," sneered Jack.

"I thought we had to take a basic medical kit," said Ron scouring his brain for details his Dad had relayed.

Jack paused, "That's true," he said grudgingly. "I guess we ought to do this by the book," he conceded. "You two go to store room five and get a medical kit and anything else you can think of. I will make a quick entry in the duty log. Meet back here in 10 minutes."

Harry grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him into the corridor.

"Is there any way we can get out of this?" asked Harry urgently.

"No, I don't think so, it's a temporary magic contract. If we break it illegally, even if Jack is acting recklessly he is still our superior officer, we can probably kiss our auror training goodbye."

"Damn!" said Harry forcefully. "Alright. I'll go to store room five and get the kit. Can you get a message to your Dad?"

It was nine minutes later when Ron re-joined Harry outside the recc room.

"I couldn't get hold of Dad he's not at the Burrow. But I've left messages there and via his Ministry communication system. Hopefully, he will pick one up soon."

"We've done all that we can do. Severus will start to investigate when we don't reappear in a couple of hours," said Harry gripping the medical kit tightly.

They pushed open the recc door. Jack had put a jacket on and seemed to be playing with an old radio.

"Lost the signal?" asked Harry gesturing to the radio.

"I've not lost anything Potter," he gestured to the radio. "Grab hold and let's go. I'm aiming for the main shopping square. With any luck it will be quiet at this time of night."

"Great a portkey," muttered Ron.

"Yeah, it's worked for us so well before," agreed Harry.

"What's the matter, worried it will mess up your hair?"

Harry heard Ron sigh deeply. They both reached forward and grabbed hold of the radio. Immediately, Harry felt the usual sharp tug under his naval. He closed his eyes and tried successfully to calm the nausea. His landing was less successful. He struggled to a sitting position. They weren't in the main square and they weren't alone. They were in a dark, narrow alley that reminded him a lot of Knockturn, but in none of his surreptitious trips to Knockturn had he been surrounded by a gang of hooded men.

At first Harry had thought they were Death Eaters but their masks were too crude. They were just rough cloth with eye holes, designed, Harry thought, to obscure features rather than intimidate. Harry thought about drawing his wand or not even bothering to draw his wand but he realised that Ron and Jack had already dropped theirs and he didn't want to tackle 10 wizards in the dark whilst trying to defend two unarmed colleagues. He wasn't sure he could see the entire group and if he simply flattened them all, he would not discover whether they were connected to Bellatrix.

"Your wand if you will," said the one closest to Harry.

Again Harry thought about resisting but in his head he could hear Severus saying, 'Use your head and bind your time, wait for your best moment.' So Harry reached slowly inside his robes and carefully pulled out his wand and dropped it at the speaker's feet.

"Trainee aurors, I take it?"

Jack scowled, "I'm hardly a trainee."

"English, as well I would say from the state of your clothes, English aurors always wear the same bloody unfashionable boots."

"How do you know we are trainees?" asked Ron.

"Because you and clumsy over there," he said pointing to Harry "Looked surprised when you realised you could understand me. Only aurors still being wet nursed would not have come across universal travelling translation spells."

Harry made a mental note to invest in some fashionable footwear for overseas missions.

"Get them in the back of the van, we are wasting time," said a stocky bloke who appeared to be holding what Harry recognised as a crow bar.

"We could just kill them now," suggested his neighbour.

"No, not yet. They might be useful. Get them in the van...,"

Harry discovered that it was not easy to climb into the back of a van with your hands above your head. A lot of kneeling and shuffling was involved. He didn't think he had done anything to shed the sobriquet 'clumsy.'"

One of the men stood on the ground watching their efforts with amusement as he hovered bags into the back of the van.

"What the hell's going on?" muttered Ron.

"Robbery," snarled Jack. "We landed right on top of it," he gestured towards the bags stacked at the back of the van. Pretending to lose his footing, he grabbed one of the bags and swung it at their guard. The bag split open, the guy now decorated with jewellery, fell backwards. Jack jumped on him grabbing his wand.

"Come on!"

Harry and Ron moved forward preparing to jump to the ground when there was a nasty thud. Bone connecting with metal. Harry judged that owner of the crow bar had but it to another use. Jack lay on the floor head bleeding and clearly unconscious.

"Get to the back of the van," ordered crowbar man. He levitated Jack back into the van. "Check on him."

Harry opened the medical kit and wished Hermione or Neville were present.

"Is there any dittany?" asked Ron.

"I think it must be this. It just looks different to the one we used to have."

"Different brand," said Ron.

"Why didn't Jack let us know what he was planning to do?"

"Cos he's an idiot isn't he," pointed out Ron pulling out a bandage. "Wants to prove he can out think the great Harry Potter."

Harry gently dabbed the dittany on his skull, "A pity because I was going to call on the assistance of my elderly companion."

Ron paused, "He is with you?"

"Always. Severus insisted."

"Good bloke, Severus. Always liked him."

Harry grinned at the blatant lie, "It's just a question of timing."

Ron nodded.

"Is he alive?" crow bar man had returned and was pointing his wand at Harry. Harry nodded.

He bent over Jack muttering a spell that Harry didn't understand.

"Get to the back of the van and grab a seat."

Harry and Ron did as they were bidden, although seats turned out to be small crates. Crow bar man closed the door.

"What is this anyway?" asked Ron as the van set off,

"The van?" said Harry. "It's a Ford Transit van. Muggles tend to use them to move furniture. I remember Uncle Vernon hiring one to take Aunt Marge's old armchair to the tip."

"Tip?" said Ron.

"Yeah, it's place you dump rubbish."

Ron was looking increasingly baffled.

"So how do wizards move house?" asked Harry.

"Well it's really rare they move. Houses stay in families for generations but when they do they move they use a general removing spell. One room at a time into the new place."

"Very handy," muttered Harry.

"But these guys aren't moving house are they?"

Harry should his head, "Breaking and entering. A jewellers by the looks of it and a big one given the amount of bags."

"So what's the plan?" asked Ron.

"Alohomora on the door, hover Jack out very carefully, reseal the van, contact the local aurors."

"Sounds good. I don't suppose that this lot have anything to do with Bellatrix?"

"Wouldn't have thought so," said Harry thoughtfully. "This looks more like private enterprise." He bent down and touched his right ankle, "Revelio." The Elder Wand slid out of the bottom of his trousers and into his hand. Thank goodness he was carrying it, hovering someone seriously injured was very risky.

Harry moved gingerly towards the doors. As he expected, alohomora didn't work so he tried a delocking spell Severus had taught him. When Severus had demonstrated it, there had been a quiet click and the door had opened but in this case there was bang and the transit door flew open. The van was filled with what felt like a tornado. Harry fell over backwards, he scrambled uselessly trying to get a foothold before being flung out of the vehicle. Luckily, he managed got cast a cushioning spell before he and Ron hit the ground.

"You might have warned me," groused Ron.

Harry threw him a look.

"Ah, not part of the plan," concluded Ron.

"Didn't work like that when Severus did it!"

"Well no harm done," said Ron.

"Except that Jack is still in the van," Harry pointed out.

"I suggest we try to contact the Gottingen aurors. They probably know these guys and can track them down quite easily."

"I don't think we have time for that," said Harry quietly.

"Sure we do."

"Ron, think about it. We are unqualified aurors. Hell we haven't even joined the programme yet ! How long do you think it will take us to convince the Gottingen contingent of who we are and why they should help us?"

"We'll be drowning in paperwork for weeks," said Ron gloomily.

"Exactly, and anything could have happened to Jack. We need to get him out of there ASAP."

"But how are we going to do that?" inquired Ron. "We've no idea where they have taken him, no contacts."

Harry nodded and then raised the Elder Wand, "But we do have this."

"So?"

"That crow bar chap has my other wand. You know the one I mended using this one."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Invisible link?" said Ron.

"Tracking device," grinned Harry. "Point me Harry's wand." The Elder Wand tugged his hand in the direction of the road.

"It's going to take us a while to catch up with them on foot," pointed out Ron as they trotted off down the road.

"Yeah we don't want to leave him alone with them for too long," Harry paused and looked around. He grinned, "An environmentally conscious town."

"Eh?"

"Free bikes, they cut down on cars by encouraging people to cycle," he pointed to a bike rack and a set of gaudy red bikes. "Hardly state of the art but we will manage."

"You've got to be joking," squeaked Ron. "I can't ride on one of those."

"You don't have to," Harry jumped on. "Climb on behind me and hold on."

"Is this like's Hagrid motor bike?" asked Ron as he climbed on and grabbed Harry's waist.

Harry shook his head, "No motor, only pedals."

"It will still take us for ever, providing we don't die first of course."

"Nah it won't, holding on tight?" Harry cast a hover spell followed by a propulsion spell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ron screamed as they shot forward at high speed.

Harry took his feet off the pedals before he lost them and wondered how long it would be before he regained his hearing. He found holding the wand and steering the bike to be quite a challenge.

"Ron grab the wand so I can steer. Hold it forward so I can see the direction of the tip."

Ron, who after his initial outburst seemed to have been stunned into silence, relaxed the hold of his right hand on Harry's waist and grabbed the wand. Harry winced as Ron's left hand dug deeper. At the end of the road, they turned left.

"We're leaving the shops behind and heading for the outskirts of the town," said Harry.

He felt rather than saw Ron nod.

"Any idea where we are headed?" stuttered Ron.

"Don't know. Wish I had spent more time examining that map. I think we are heading for the river."

"Doesn't it loop about all over the pace with lots of bridges," said Ron suddenly alert.

"Yeah I think your right."

"I think we are getting closer," said Ron a few minutes later. "The wand's starting to vibrate."

"I'll get closer to the ground and see if we can spot the van," Harry urged the bike lower.

"There!" said Ron, "In that carpark near the river."

Harry aimed the bike at the floor pulling sharply on the breaks.

Harry was really impressed that he had managed to land without the bike falling over. Even Ron managed to remain semi upright.

"I definitely prefer motorbikes," said Harry.

"I prefer a broom, walking, apparition, anything basically."

Harry had been careful to land down the road away from the carpark so they weren't immediately visible to the occupants of the van. As they watched, they saw the guys gradually unload the contents of the van into a nearby building.

"Closer look?" said Ron.

Harry nodded. Keeping out of the street lights they edged down the street which crossed a river just before the carpark. Harry peered over the side of the bridge.

"River," he said. "That building they are unloading into is a watermill. I can see the wheel."

They came to a halt behind the low wall at the edge of the carpark. As they watched they saw crow bar man hover a long object covered in a sheet out of the van and through the barn like doors of the building.

"Jack?" suggested Ron.

"I guess," said Harry fingering his wand.

"So, call for help or proceed, what do you think?"

"Now we know where they are, we should call for help," Harry concluded reluctantly.

"We are getting old and cautious," Ron observed.

"Must be the auror training," Harry laughed.

"Let's take the bicycle, and retrace our steps to the centre of town. I reckon the auror base must be close that's why Jack landed there."

Ron nodded and they crept back toward the bicycle.

"Would you like to drive?" offered Harry.

"Kind of you mate but…"

A large explosion behind them had both boys on the floor. Harry swore softly as his head caught the edge of the pedal. Ron was rubbing his nose.

"Ok?"

"Fine. What the hell was that?" Ron rolled over, "Shit!"

Harry followed him.

With mutual, if silent, consent, they abandoned stealth and pelted back down the road towards the watermill. They instinctively crouched down again behind the wall. The transit van was burning vigorously. One of crow bar's men was lying on the floor not far from the van obviously stunned. Harry moved as if to rise and help him but Ron's hand on his arm forced him to pause.

"Look," said Ron.

Crow bar's deputy was running across the carpark towards the injured man and began dragging him away towards the mill.

"Look," said Ron again more urgently this time.

From the other side of the car park through the darkness appeared a group of men. Wands out.

"Aurors," whispered Harry.

As Ron hesitated, a streak of green emerged from one of their wands "_Avada Kedavra_," Crow bar's deputy fell to the ground.

"I think not," said Ron quietly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Got your invisibility cloak handy?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded, "Let's go."

"It's way too short, my back's killing me," muttered Ron as they crouched down under the cloak.

"Let's just keep clear of any sparks as we pass through the car park or we won't have an invisibility cloak," replied Harry.

Once over the small wall, Harry paused.

"We ought to move that injured guy out of the way."

"Must we?" moaned Ron. "Do you think you could perhaps talk to that therapist of yours about your "saving people" tendencies before we start training?" he added as they crept towards the prone robber.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Harry focused on keeping his balance and the invisibility cloak in place. He bent down.

"He's dead," whispered Harry.

"Check his pockets," muttered Ron.

"Why?"

"My Dad says aurors always do that. It'll help the Gottingen aurors identify him."

"Good thinking," agreed Harry. "We will need to kneel down."

Ron grumbled as they sank carefully to their knees. "Anything?"

"No identification, but I've found our wands."

"That's the first piece of good luck we have had this evening. Let's hope it's not the last," said Ron.

Once they were back on their feet, they headed straight for the watermill keeping as far away from the blazing transit van as possible. They were half way to the mill door when Harry sensed movement above them. He nudged Ron, raising his eyebrows. Moments later a fountain of green shot from the upstairs window.

"What the hell is this, gang war?" muttered Harry.

"I think that is it exactly," said Ron. Our aurors have had some troubles with gangs in London from time to time. Crime gangs not megalomaniacs like Voldemort. Just guys trying to make some galleons."

"Great," said Harry sighing with relief as they reached the door and stumbled inside.

"Better keep the cloak on for now," whispered Ron. "Ow! What on earth?"

Harry checked a similar exclamation as his foot came into contact with stone. "Dare we risk a bit of light?"

"This floor is in total darkness. Given the thuds from above, I guess that is where the action is."

"Luminous," whispered Harry. A faint glow appeared at the tip of his wand.

"What the hell is all this equipment?" asked Ron.

"What the hell is all this equipment?" asked Ron.

"It's' the mechanism for the watermill. Look those basin type things are called hoppers to feed the grain into. There are the millstones below us and in the basement will be the gears and the waterwheel itself. Careful as you wander around, in case there are any trapdoors down to the river."

"How come you know so much about it?"

"School trip in primary school. It was free so the Dursleys didn't mind me going."

"But what would Crow bar want with a place like this?"

"Good question, storage for stolen goods probably but let's not worry about that now. Let's focus on finding Jack and getting out of here," Harry advised, conscious of the bangs and explosions from both the floor above and the carpark.

"Is he down here?"

"I doubt it, but let's double-check."

Moving very carefully and quietly they walked round the edge of the room. Harry was ready to douse the wand light at any minute. Apart from the milling equipment and trapdoors to the basement, which the boys carefully avoided, the ground floor of the mill was empty. At the far corner was a spiral stairs leading to the combat zone above and the basement below.

"I don't know why we are creeping about," moaned Ron. "Sounds like the battle of Hogwarts is going on outside."

"I hope not," muttered Harry.

A large flash engulfed the front of the building and fire seemed to pour in through the windows, blocking their exit to the door.

"Stairs," gasped Harry.

"Up or down?" asked Ron as they reached the spiral.

"You go down, I'll go up. We've got to find Jack before the mill explodes. I want to get him out quickly and quietly. Given his condition, we can't afford to get involved in a full scale fight," Harry climbed quickly up to the next level. His nostrils were full of smoke. His ears hummed painfully with the noise of battle. He reached the next floor and cautiously peered around the doorway. No luminous was necessary, the exchange of shots through the windows at the other side of the room had created an eerie glow. He was shielded from view by a bolter. He was reluctant to move further into the room for risk of attracting attention. Suddenly, his eye was caught by a slight movement to the right of the door. He bent down. It was a foot. He moved forward. The foot was attached to a leg. Jack. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry bent down. Jack was still unconscious but breathing steadily. Harry let out a long deep breath and then immediately started coughing. The next moment he almost fainted as Ron's patronus cautiously put its' head around the door.

"Can't get back up the stairs. Fire too strong. Climbing through one of the trapdoors in the basement to the outside. Get out now before you get incinerated."

Good advice, thought Harry, but easier said than done. He gently allowed his magic to test for anti-apparition wards. They were in place. In anycase, he didn't fancy apparating with an unconscious Jack. He looked across the floor to the windows where the battle was ranging. They seemed full occupied but that wouldn't last once the smoke reached this floor. He pulled out his wand and cast a feather light charm on Jack and eased him to his feet. Harry bent down. He remembered watching Uncle Vernon try to do a fireman's lift on Dudley. He bent his legs and lifted Jack over his shoulder.

Whilst Jack was feather light, he still inhibited Harry's ability to manoeuvre. It took him three attempts to get through the door to the stairs without bashing Jack's head. Harry was fleeting reminded of Snape and the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack. It took him nearly ten minutes to carry Jack up the stairs to the attic. The stairs had narrowed and it was desperately cramped.

Harry could not stand upright at the end of the attic. He crouched down, slide Jack to the floor and hovered him at a low level to the centre of the room. Even here he was beginning to feel the heat through the floor. He needed to get out and fast. He reckoned if he could get Jack outside he could hover him to safely maybe on a nearby roof.

"Luminous."

The room was almost a perfect triangular prism. Harry slid past a strange piece of equipment which he suspected was a grain cleaner to the centre of the room and stood up straight. He pointed his wand at the ceiling desperately searching for a trapdoor or some other means of exit.

Nothing.

"Oh well," muttered Harry. "So much for a discrete exit." He repointed his wand at the ceiling. He consciously removed the mental breaks on his power and drew a circle with his wand on the ceiling. Pointing it at the centre of the circle he blasted the disc up into the night sky.

As fresh cold air flooded in, he paused for a moment flexing his arm and shoulder before directing his wand towards Jack. He could feel the wooden floor below growing warmer and the smell of burning wood and merlin knew what else filled the attic. He forced himself to concentrate and began to hover Jack upwards to the hole in the ceiling and onto the tiles outside. It was then he released he was stuck. He could not release his spell on Jack for fear that he would roll off the roof and he couldn't cast a sticking spell because Jack was out of his line of sight.

"Harry?"

"Ron, thank God. Can you grab Jack so that I can climb up?"

"No problem. I'm delighted to see you are still breathing. Get going because from out here the mill looks like a bonfire."

Harry slid his wand into his jeans put his hand on the grain bolter and began to climb the equipment. Wordlessly he cast a stabilisation spell before stretching up to the ceiling. If he straightened out, he could just about reach the hole in the ceiling. Oh for Fawkes, thought Harry. He stretched further and grasped the edge of hole and pulled himself up and through. His head emerged into the clear night sky and he gasped the cool air with relief.

To the right of the hole was Ron crouched over Jack.

"Ron," said Harry urgently.

"Want a hand?"

Harry nodded gratefully.

Keeping one hand on Jack, Ron cast a hover charm and lowered Harry out of the hole onto the roof. The tiles were slippery, Harry sat down quickly and took a deep breath and tried to get his heart rate under control.

"How is he?"

"No change. We need to get down and get him some help."

"Stay with him," urged Harry. "I will see if I can find a way down."

The roof was steep and slippery and getting warm. Harry decided that crawling was probably his best plan. He moved carefully to the edge of the roof unfortunately it was the edge of the roof closest to the carpark where a pitch battle was still raging.

He peered over hoping to see a fire escape or something to them get down but there was nothing. He was just edging back up the roof to try one of the other sides when a spell hit the tiles just above him. He managed to get his hands out of the way but before he could react further the tiles around him began to melt and Harry slide back down rapidly towards the edge of the roof. Frantically, he tried it find some footholds, anything to get a better grip. But the melting tiles offered no hand holds and before he could order his thoughts he was dangling over the edge gripping the gutter, his back to the carpark.

"RON, RON."

It was then he realised that the spell hadn't been the result of a stray shot. The next spell struck his left hand and burnt his fingers. He let go of the gutter as the pain shot up his arm. He was going to die. His wands were trapped in his jeans. He couldn't even try to summon the Elder Wand wandlessly because he had no hand in which to catch it. One was burnt and the other was clutching the gutter. He daren't rely on wandless magic, he was in so much pain he couldn't concentrate properly. If he was hit again he was done for. A spell whizzed past his right side. The aftermath of the blast almost made him lose his grip. After Voldemort, after everything, he was going to end up being killed by some Gottingen hoodlum.

A hand grasped his right wrist.

"You are lucky that they are poor shots."

Harry looked up, "Severus."

* * *

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You are useless Potter. You know that, don't you?" Severus gently healed the hand laid in his.

They were crouched on the other side of the roof. Harry could see the river below them and was grateful for the shelter the roof provided from the noise of the battle.

"How did you find us?"

"Well I got your message and went to check on Minerva, who is fine by the way."

Harry nodded.

"I was just calming her down, she is furious at being put to sleep by Bellatrix, when I was alerted to your departure for Gottingen by Mr Weasley."

"Ron sent him a message."

"A wise decision. He was concerned by the departure from Ministry procedure. He was at Hogwarts anyway because we believe we have solved the mystery of the Hogwarts Arch."

"Really?" exclaimed Harry excitedly.

"Yes, I will explain in due course. However, once in Gottingen, we made immediate contact with their aurors and we naturally headed for the site of greatest trouble this evening, confident that you and Weasley would be there," Severus deadpanned.

Harry acknowledged the gibe by administering a gentle punch to Severus arm. "Where is Mr Weasley?"

"Arranging transport," Severus gestured below them "Come this roof is getting hot and if I am not mistaken the increased noise behind us means our Gottingen auror friends are fully engaged."

Tentatively, Harry began moving down the roof.

"What about Ron?"

"Harry you are hurt. I want you off this roof. I will go back and help Weasley."

"How are we… blimey!" Harry paused his descent as a flying carpet appeared just beyond the edge of the roof, piloted by Mr Weasely and accompanied by Hermione.

"Hello Harry. Don't want to come too close. Can't risk the sparks."

"Hello Mr Weasley," Harry continued to make his way cautiously down the roof wondering how he was going to reach the carpet. At the edge of the roof he paused. Severus hand was firmly gripping his shoulder as if afraid he would fall.

"I'll position the carpet just below the roof Harry and then you will need to jump."

"Ready, aim for the carpet," instructed Severus "They are not easy to manoeuvre."

Harry stood up shakily. Severus removed his hand and he jumped off the roof and onto the carpet. He turned and waved at Severus, who lifted his hand and then began to move slowly back up the roof towards Ron.

"You've hurt your hand?" Hermione touched his shoulder.

"Its okay, Severus has eased the pain and put something on to help it heal," he tucked his wand back in his jeans, "How did you get here?"

"Severus.."

Harry shot a warning look at Mr Weasley.

"I mean Professor Snape, alerted me when Mr Weasley received Ron's message. Given my unique knowledge of our previous adventures, he thought I might be useful."

Harry nodded, "Smart man."

"He was very concerned," said Hermione with a jerk go her head towards the roof. "But I could tell he was pleased that you and Ron had told someone where you were going."

"I didn't want a repeat of the Ministry," muttered Harry.

Hermione nodded and Harry could tell she was also thinking about Sirius.

"How's Jack?" asked Mr Weasley.

"I think he's just unconscious Sir."

"Good, I'm delighted to hear he's alright. Although, he'll be in a bit of trouble."

Harry glanced at the roof. Severus had reached Ron and was checking Jack's vital signs. After a moment or two he must have been satisfied, as Harry saw him gesture to Ron to head for the carpet and Severus stood and began to hover Jack towards them.

"Main thing is that we are all okay," said Harry turning back to Mr Weasley. "It was just bad luck that we ran into that gang."

Mr Weasley shrugged his shoulders. "Jack still wasn't following standard procedure. He should have waited for a backup team at headquarters. Nobody was at risk and it wasn't an emergency."

Harry had a feeling that "Following procedure" were words he was going to hear a lot of in the months of training ahead.

"You should also have alerted the Gottingen auror to your presence once Jack became incapacitated."

"Yeah we were going to do that but we were afraid to leave him with them for the time it would take to locate them and explain."

"Not a completely irrational fear," muttered Hermione, still looking towards the building.

Harry began to smile. It was unusual for him to receive approbation from Hermione for bending the rules.

Suddenly, Hermione's face changed.

When he was young he had had once heard Aunt Petunia reading Dudley a story. He had been crouched outside the door listening until Uncle Vernon had sent him back to his cupboard. It had been a book about a boy who had gone downstairs in the middle of the night to pinch some biscuits from his housemaster's study. He had just been in the middle of his second bourbon when the light had been clicked on and there was the Housemaster in his dressing gown. In the book, the boy pinching the biscuits had 'froze with fear.' Harry had often imagined that expression and once or twice in his adventures Harry thought he had seen the look, Pettigrew in Malfoy Manor, for instance. But he now realised he had never seen it before as he watched Hermione's face turn to ice. Harry felt himself freeze in response so great was her terror.

Suddenly her face shattered,

"RON,"

Harry swung round and tried to stand.

For a moment, all he felt was confusion. Ron was nearly at the edge of the roof and whilst the going was tricky he was in no immediate danger.

"He's …" and then Harry saw it or rather he didn't.

"SEVERUS!"

Behind Ron, the roof had disappeared smoke and flames were pouring out. Jack, who had clearly been released from Severus' hover spell, was rolling down the roof towards the edge.

"Arresto momentum," shouted Mr Weasley.

Harry leapt back onto the roof. Hermione at his heels.

"Hermione, stay with Jack," shouted Harry.

Ron was slightly ahead of Harry as they clambered up the roof. Harry felt the tiles flex beneath his feet. Ron faltered. Harry pressed on.

"Harry, Ron, stop the rest of the roof is going to collapse!" bellowed Mr Weasley.

Harry continued to climb. His left foot got wedged in the caving tiles. He stumbled. Straitening up, he thrust his wand downwards and he began casting hover spells randomly into the hole in the roof. Burnings beams of wood, hoppers and pipes were spat upwards into the sky. An increase in the volume of the screams told him the flying debris was raining down on his friends.

"Harry," yelled Ron from just behind him.

Harry ducked as a stone mill wheel flew directly at him.

He felt Ron's hand on his arm grasping desperately.

Harry shook him off roughly. All his power focused on the wound in the roof.

"Get out of it Ron, go back to Hermione."

"Can't do that mate, Come on he's gone, you'll kill yourself."

"Go Ron, before I hex you, your distracting me,"

"I'm sorry mate."

Harry felt something connect with the back of his head and then nothing.

Noise and pain. Those were Harry's first impressions. He felt like he had been hit on the back of the head with a baseball bat. In fact, he later found out it was a piece of wood that he had hovered upwards. It had hit the roof behind him and bounced back up.

"Sick," he whispered. A bowl was thrust roughly under his chin and a hand helped him sit.

"Hang on Harry, we are waiting for the auror's mediwitch she should be here in a few minutes," said Ron.

Severus, thought Harry "I want…." The horror began to seep in, "Ron," he whispered.

"Yes mate?"

"I want Severus," he croaked.

"Hang on Harry, here's the mediwitch."

"Ron.."

"Now what have ze here?"

She was a lot like Madame Pomfrey in that she was physically intimidating, had a commanding voice and a determined manner.

Harry was aware of confused mutters and garbled explanations. Hands reached for his exploding head. He tried to move away. He did not want to be unconscious before he got an answer on Severus.

"I need…," he insisted gathering his strength.

The mediwitch did not bother with arguments. Silencing and immobilisation spells descended. Harry seethed with frustration beneath the pain.

"He's determined this one. Still fighting me. Sleep I think is what is needed."

"NO," screamed Harry's thoughts but to no avail.

When he next woke, Harry's first impression were silence and fear. After a moment, he realised the fear was his. The pain was gone but that was unwelcome for some reason. He struggled to open his eyes.

He saw Ron.

No Hermione.

No Severus.

He closed his eyes.

"Harry mate. You feeling better?"

Harry realised he could even nod his head without risk of it falling off.

He opened his eyes but said nothing. He tried to force himself to ask.

Ron knew what he was trying to do, he licked his lips.

"I'll tell Dad you're awake."

Harry put a hand on his arm, shook his head and kept his eyes trained on Ron's.

"Ron?"

"Let me get..."

"Please Ron just..."

"We couldn't find him Harry," Ron pleaded, "The aurors put the fire out but ….we could find no trace, well of anyone who had been in the building."

Harry closed his eyes. He knew that Ron would think he was trying not to cry but tears wouldn't come nor would rage. He felt like a Dementor had sucked all emotion out of him. Like he would never feel properly again. Speech, movement would be an effort. Sorrow was a distant goal. He was crossing a bridge in his mind and it was burning behind him. Numbness trickled through his brains and down his face and into his arms.

Time past. He was given water. Soup was spooned into his mouth. Against his will he slept, waking only to be hit once again by the horror of his loss.

The door to his room opened.

"Harry?"

Mr Weasley.

Harry forced his eyes open.

He could see Mr Weasley considering asking him how he felt and deciding against it.

"I'm sorry Harry. He was a great man."

Harry nodded. Glad of the simple honesty and the fact that he had avoided the "time is a great healer" clichés.

"The aurors have just been in touch. They have finished sifting through the debris," Mr Weasley paused and cleared his throat. "They need someone to identify certain items."

"They've found a body?"

"I understand not. But what they have found are personal items that clearly don't belong to the mill, jewellery and so on that might belong to …"

Harry nodded.

"I would be happy to do it Harry." Mr Weasley assured him. "But as you are of age and formally next of kin…"

"No. It's my job. When do we go?"

"There is no immediate rush. Why don't you get up, have something to eat and ..."

"I'd rather get it over with," said Harry quietly.

He thought Mr Weasley was going to protest. But he simply nodded quietly. "I'll be downstairs in the lobby when you are ready."

The hotel in which they were staying was in the centre of Gottingen. It sat in a narrow cobbled street of white plastered timber houses with red tiled roofs not far the auror's offices.

It should be a dark and gloomy place, thought Harry as he trudged along behind Mr Weasley. The sunshine dancing on the window boxes and tubs was disrespectful somehow.

Harry did not have to bear their cheerfulness for very long.

"In here Harry," said Mr Weasley outside a sandstone, crenelated building with a small spire. In front of it, market traders were setting up their stalls.

Harry's relief was short-lived. The bright sunshine, greenery and patchwork buildings of outside were replaced by the painted timber of inside. A dark corridor led into an ornate hall of painted beams and wooden panelling. Reds and browns dominated, family shields framed the ceiling, a mosaic floor added to pretension of the room. Harry missed the plain colours of the Ministry for Magic.

At one end of the room was a staircase. Mr Weasley headed for a door beneath it. He tapped a wooden panel with his wand and it slide to one side. He waved Harry inside.

The starkness, the white walls and wooden floors were a welcome relief. It was close to lunchtime so many of the offices they passed were empty. The muted light, colours and sound were a balm to Harry's mood.

"Mr Potter?"

A short, stout wizard wearing a dark muggle suit had slid out of one of the offices to halt their progress.

Harry nodded.

"I'm Wilson Peck."

Harry nodded again and held out his hand. Wilson Peck grasped it tightly.

"An honour to meet you Mr Potter, even under these circumstances."

Harry who was finding all speech a struggle, nodded politely.

"Let's find somewhere we can sit and talk for a few minutes and I'll explain what we need from you." Peck pointed to an office at the end of the corridor.

Harry recognised the office as a basic interview room. The Ministry for Magic in London had a whole suite: table, four chairs, light bulb, tray with glasses and a jug of water.

"I'm sorry about the room, but we are in the middle of refurbishment and offices and conference rooms are impossible to book."

Harry gestured that it didn't matter.

Mr Weasley nodded sympathetically, "We have exactly the same problem. You can't book anything closer than two weeks ahead. We end up meeting in the corridor, the atrium."

Peck nodded, "We are moving to open plan working but it is not suitable for all circumstances," he shot a quick glance at Harry.

"We'll try to keep this short," Peck said again once they were seated.

Harry nodded.

"We appreciate you coming here so quickly. We had thought you were unlikely to arrive until later today so we are still gathering together the items we need you to view."

Harry swallowed.

"However, we also need a statement describing what happened," Peck explained briskly.

Harry hesitated. A sustained monologue was beyond him at the moment. He looked at Mr Weasley

"It's ok Harry, you don't need to actually describe everything. If you permit, Mr Peck will simply extract the memory and replay it."

Harry nodded relieved.

"Once I have viewed it, I may need to ask a few follow up questions," Peck warned.

Harry nodded.

Peck opened his jacket and extracted a bottle.

Harry gestured for him to proceed and closed his eyes.

Peck mercifully left the room to view the memories, giving Harry a chance to keep his eyes closed and to try and think of nothing. He was not successful.

Desperate for a distraction he said, "Severus told me you had solved the mystery of the Arch?"

Mr Weasley nodded. "It was Severus idea. He remembered what had happened just before the Room of Requirement and the Arch appeared."

Harry opened his eyes.

"What was it?"

Mr Weasley licked his lips. "I was the morning after your 18th party and George popped through with your presents."

"So?"

"It was George, Harry, his need to see Fred that brought the Arch into existence. The bond of a twin."

"Ah you sure?" asked Harry momentarily jolted out of his stupor.

Mr Weasely nodded, "Severus, got him to go into the Room of Requirement. Fred appeared almost immediately," his voice faltered.

Harry reached across and squeezed his hand.

"They spoke for a few minutes and hugged. Fred stepped back through the Arch and it disappeared."

So there would be no visits from Severus, thought Harry sadly. He closed his eyes again.

"I wish Molly could have seen him," whispered Mr Weasley. "But at least I can tell her he is ok."

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes again.

"That was very helpful. Just a few quick questions."

Harry nodded.

"Are you able to tell me whether Jack made any attempt to contact us before you set off from London?"

Harry shook his head, "He may have done, he was alone for a good ten minutes."

"You and Ron did not try to contact us when you escaped from the van because you were unsure how to do it and you were afraid it would take too long. Was that because you were concerned that Jack's life was at risk?"

"Yes, but looking back we should have tried."

Peck held up his hand, "We are not looking to criticise the actions of you and your friend Ron. You are not even in the auror programme yet. You have not had access to the systems of contacts and communications that exist internationally between magic law enforcement units."

Harry nodded. "I guess Jack knew though right?"

"He was fully aware," said Mr Weasley heavily.

The thought of Jack's predicament gave Harry no pleasure. It was utter trivia at the side of his loss.

"Did you find Bellatrix?"

Peck shook his head.

"Do you think she was connected to...?"

"The gang you came across?" said Peck. "I think it is unlikely. We know both gangs quite well. Jewell thieves, sometime drug dealers but no known connection to the Death Eaters. They are common criminals. You got caught up in a robbery and then gang violence."

"So, we were just unlucky?" Harry said dully.

"I'm afraid so. I'm also afraid I have one last thing to ask of you Harry," Peck's eyes were pained but unyielding. A man intent on his duty.

"Sure," said Harry getting heavily to his feet.

The room was nondescript. Tables and a couple of chairs in another standard looking office.

Peck gestured to a desk at the far end of the room. On it were all sorts of small items: a much singed wallet, half a charred wand and a pocket watch that amazingly was still working. To one side was a small pile of undamaged, black, buttons.

Harry swallowed and pointed at the buttons.

"Harry, are you really sure? I know they look like they belonged to Severus but many people…"

"Not burnt," said Harry hoarsely.

"Ah, we wondered about that," interjected Peck.

"Treated them," explained Harry, "Potions Master."

"Stopped them melting because of flying sparks," concluded Peck. "Very clever."

"Yes," said Harry. "He was."

When they arrived back at the hotel, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the lobby. They had clearly been waiting for Harry and Mr Weasley's return. Harry judged that Hermione looked as bad as he felt. She was like stone. Chiselled. Immobile. Silent.

Rob stood up, "How did you get on mate?"

Harry tried to think of something to say his eyes on Hermione's face. Her eyes sought his with a longing that made him want to run and hide.

"Harry you must be all in. Why don't you go to your room?"

He knew he ought to stay and help Mr Weasley and support Ron as he tried to cope with Hermione but he couldn't face it. At the moment, his friends were an additional drain on his resources. He nodded and turned towards the staircase. He schooled himself to block out the howl of pain that accompanied Mr Weasley's recitation of events.

He unlocked his room. Entered and relocked it behind him. He stood quite still, eyes closed allowing the silence to comfort the sharp edges of his grief. He was alone again.

A moth flew into the room. It landed on the table continuing to slowly flap its' wings. Harry was reminded of something his therapist had told him about a butterfly flapping its wings in one part of the world leading to a hurricane in another part. 'Chaos theory,' she had called it.

Harry watched the moth mesmerised. If he didn't know better, he would have thought it was thinking. The moth took off from the table and flew towards him. Mid-air it transformed and a man with black shoulder length hair and black robes landed in front of him. He looked just like Severus Snape.

Instinctively, Harry raised his wand.

"Get back," snapped Harry. "Who the hell are you?"

"Harry," said a familiar voice.

"Don't Harry me. Do you think I have never heard of polyjuice potion?"

"Potter, don't tell me that Professor McGonagall never explained that you couldn't simultaneously use polyjuice potion and assume your animagus form.

Harry had to admit that point did ring a few bells. But he ruthlessly blocked all emotion and kept his wand pointed at the wizard who had made no attempt to draw his.

Harry rallied.

"There's a way round it," said Harry. "If you take essence of chrysalis, it negates the polyjuice."

"But not instantly Potter you dunderhead, it takes at least five minutes to work. And it is your abysmal failure to revise properly that cost you 25 % of the marks on question eight of your potions Newt paper."

"You read the exam papers before you sent them off!" said Harry indignantly. "You promised faithfully that you wouldn't."

Severus smirked, "I may have glanced at them."

Harry's indignation seeped away. "Dad?"

"Harry," Severus held out his arms and Harry stepped into his embrace.

"I thought you'd be a bat if you were an animagus," said Harry. "That's one of the reasons I didn't believe it was you."

They were sat on the sofa. Harry's head was on Severus chest. The tensions had flooded out of him. He felt exhausted and strangely boneless like his body had, had an unfortunate encounter with Lockhart.

"Hardly, an animagus form often links to the personality of the wizard."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," said Harry cheekily.

Severus cuffed him playfully.

Now he thought about it a moth did make sense: drab colours, underestimated and not much liked, and drawn to the power of dangerous powerful lights. Harry shook himself out of the reverie.

"Where have you been? I've had to identify your belongings, well buttons actually," complained Harry. He sat up quickly, "We should let the others know at once, Hermione….,"

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him back onto the couch. "Hold on Harry let's talk first," he pulled out his wand and cast a mufflaito spell.

"How much did you see?"

"Not much," admitted Harry. "I saw you hovering Jack. I was talking to Hermione, she went white and next time I looked there was a huge hole in the roof."

"Yes, my misjudgement I'm afraid. I injudiciously stepped back onto the part of the roof which was much too weak to take my weight."

"I tried to find you," said Harry his voice had become suddenly strained as he relived his initial shock and fear, "I tried to summon everything I could from below. That's how I got knocked out, a piece of debris hit me on the head."

"Silly boy," said Severus gently. "You will not last five minutes as an auror, if you don't use better judgment."

"So what happened to you?" asked Harry. "And why has it taken you so long to come for me?" he added in a quiet voice.

"I fell through to the floor below but I managed to slow my descent. I actually landed on a piece of machinery."

"Hopper probably," said Harry.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter, go on."

"Well I managed to cling on long enough to cast an impervious spell so I wouldn't burn. I was about to fly out when the damn floor gave way and took the machine and me with it."

"Yeah your robes have seen better days."

"Yes, time for new robes I'm afraid."

"Were you seriously hurt?" asked Harry anxiously.

"I had a deep cut in my chest," admitted Severus. "The machine and I came to rest on the ground floor which was pretty much engulfed with flames so I climbed down the stairs to the basement."

"To the waterwheel?"

"Yes indeed, to the waterwheel. I managed to perform a rudimentary healing spell to my chest before I swam to the bank. I must admit by that time I was exhausted and after performing a more considered healing spell on my chest I needed to rest for a while. It can't have been more than an hour but by the time I returned to the mill you were gone."

"But surely the Gottingen aurors were present?"

Severus paused, "Yes, they were there searching the building."

"So, why didn't you let them know you were ok and then come to find us?"

Severus hesitated.

Harry turned to look at him.

"Were you worried about your Death Eater history?"

Severus shifted slightly in his seat, "Being a past follower of Voldemort, always tends to generate a mixed reaction from members of the law enforcement community," Severus admitted. "But it was more than that," he paused.

"Dad?"

"Harry, I'm tired, "

"Yeah you must be. Look, we'll talk about this later."

"No I don't mean now. I've been serving the Dark or the Light continuously since I left Hogwarts. I'm tired and standing looking at the ruins of the mill, I suddenly realised I had an opportunity."

"An opportunity?"

"To be really free," said Severus gently. "Free from the past, free from people's opinions, from obligations."

Harry said nothing. You mean free from me.

"No Harry," said Severus sharply guessing his thoughts. "Not from you, never from you. That's why I am here."

"I don't understand."

"Harry, I will always be your father. It is an obligation that I treasure, need even, my redemption, if you like. But other things I do not need. I do not need to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. I don't need to be an adviser to the Ministry. I don't need to be the reformed figure of the light, an example to others. Nor," he paused, "Do I need to be the man who destroys your friendships and risks destroying your marriage."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry again. But he knew and Severus knew that he did.

Severus sighed and prepared to go through the motions for the record. "If I stay Harry your fiancé's hatred will eat at our relationship and your relationship with her. I also risk undermining your friendship with Miss Granger and Weasley. "

Harry looked about to interject.

"Please Harry don't ask me to spell it out, we both know the truth and what will happen if I stay," Severus squeezed his shoulder. "I will not make her happy in the long run," he added.

Harry rose from the sofa and walked towards the window. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked outside. He was cold again. "So what is it you want to do?"

"I want to stay here. Live anonymously. Gottingen is an important potions centre."

Harry nodded. "And me…What ..."

"I want you to visit if you wish to do so. You're going to become an auror, visiting other European capitals as part of your work is not unusual."

Harry wanted to say, 'But it can only be occasionally or someone will guess the truth.' He also wanted to say, 'Please don't Severus I can't manage without you, I'll be alone, I'll talk Ginny round, we'll fix the Hermione and Rob problem,' but he couldn't. This man before him had been under unbearable strain since he was a teenager. He was exhausted. Harry was amazed he had never seen it before. It was a bit like Dumbledore being poisoned to death in front of him. Sometimes, it was hard to accept the obvious. So Harry paused, adjusted the sleeves of his robes and turned round and what he said instead was "No."

"No?"

"No," Harry repeated.

"What do you mean, Potter," said Severus testily. "No to what? You coming to visit?"

"I mean no to you leaving, running away," he raised his wand. "I won't let you."

"What are you going to do Potter put me in a full body bind?" Snape sneered.

"If I must," He pointed his wand directly at Severus.

"Harry do not be stupid. Let's talk about this," said Severus gently.

Harry directed a jet of flames at the bottom of Severus robes. Snape reacted instinctively swirling safely to one side. "Expellimarus."

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Severus'.

"Now for goodness sake calm down or I will put you in a full body bind," threatened Severus. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face. Has that blow to the head addled your brains? I insist on examining you."

"It's alright Severus, I'm fine," said Harry gently. He gazed at Snape smiling softly.

Snape paused confused by Harry's sudden change of mood.

Harry looked down at Snape's hands.

Snape followed his gaze.

"POTTER!"

For the first time in almost a year, Harry heard true anger in Snape's voice. He backed away.

"You stupid, stupid, thick-headed, reckless boy," Severus swooped across the room and threw him against the wall.

"How will you protect yourselves now as an auror?"

"Like everyone else," said Harry gently lifting Severus' hand from his chest. "I have the backing of a whole Ministry. I don't need to be Master of the Elder Wand as well. I will sleep easier knowing that the wand is with the person Dumbledore originally intended to give it too.

"But how will I sleep?" muttered Severus dropping to the sofa.

"Well, hopefully, with that wand under your pillow," said Harry confidently. "And so will I."

Harry sat down on the sofa and put his arm round his father. "Plus I am sure I can always rely on the Master of the Elder Wand coming to my rescue if I really need him to can't I?"

"Always," confirmed Severus.

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Twenty three years later:

The wizard sneaked another look at his pocket watch. It was exactly 55 minutes since he had last taken the polyjuice potion. He had been sat on this bench for the last twenty minutes, pretending to read the Daily Prophet, which had not improved in the last two decades, and quietly observing the Potter residence. The delay was an annoyance but he had not wanted to be recognised in his walk through the village. Plus, the delay had not been without its' benefits. He had watched a replica of a young Harry Potter, who he assumed must be James, head out and a younger boy, accompanied by someone who could only be the son of Draco Malfoy, arrive at the house.

"My name sake and his friend. The collective source of all Harry's anxiety last year," he thought. "Harry's a good lad who became a good man and a conscientious father. But a Slytherin child, needs his Slytherin grandfather even if it was only an adopted grandfather.

60 minutes. The wizard stood up. Straightened his robes, which were returning to black, and headed for the Potters' front door.

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from it. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. This story is just for fun.


End file.
